The Beginning of the End
by Kate Killu
Summary: A daughter hated by her mother a son protector of his sister. Two kindred spirits torn apart by a compromise made years ago. Now a man fighting with Arthur and his Sarmatian knights Now a young woman forced to be someone else. Will fate be kind? Complete
1. The Beginning

Note: The first post of this said five brothers, I had to change that so it's fixed now.

Disclaimer: This is the say what disclaimers usually say. The characters and places that are in the subject matter at which the fanfic is written for is not my own and so on and so forth. Thank you for reading the disclaimer and have a lovely day! :)

**The Beginning**

**The sun** made his way to the top of the line of mountains in the distance. A young girl made her way towards a sparkling stream at the edge of her village. Rays of light danced through the clouds, dissolving them with their yellow tongues. The young girl smiled as she watched the sun come up. Dawn was always her favorite time of day. It was a new beginning, a new life to start, a new story waiting to be unfolded. She filled her buckets with water as the sun fought his way through the dark clouds that had been residing in the sky for days like a thick blanket. It had been raining for days and finally the sun won its battle.

The girl's buckets were soon filled and she reluctantly went back to her hut. She wished she could spend all day out in the open air, but her mother would scold her for being lazy again. Placing one bucket by the door, she took the other into the house. Not a soul stirred. Quietly, she crept around the sleeping bodies of her brothers and poured the water into a pot. She placed the pot over the fire in the hearth and began to make breakfast. It was unfair that she always had to do everything, but she could not argue to fact. She was the lowly daughter, nothing compared to a valued son, and she was not entitled to an opinion.

Breakfast was ready by the time her brothers woke up. She had four brothers ranging from the age of fifteen to eight. They all had red hair, green eyes and dark skin like their mother, while she was cursed with black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin like their father. Their father was born a foreigner and the features of black hair, blue eyes and pale skin were rare among their people. Even though their people accepted the marriage of their mother and father, they were not very friendly to him. Foreigners were considered demons best left alone unless unavoidable. Bearing her father's foreign looks, the girl was alienated by the villagers.

Her brothers came to the table and waited for her to serve them. The eldest, Liam, sat down first and said, "Where's our food Kida?" He winked at her, he always pretended to be mean when their brothers were close, but he didn't really mean it. Her other brothers chorused in agreement for they were wondering the same thing,

"It's coming. Patience," Kida replied as she scooped the grainy meal into hollowed-bone bowls. She placed a bowl before each of her brothers, picked up another bowl and left them to their meal. She went to the other side of the hut where her father and mother slept. She knelt beside her father and gently shook him. "Pada, I brought you food." The sleeping form of her father stirred and slowly sat up.

"Thank you Kida," her father said gently and took the bowl from her hands. Kida sat beside her father until he ate every bit of food in his bowl then went back to the other side of the hut where her brothers were fighting over the last piece of bread. Silently, she cleaned up the table and put the bowls away. There was no point in eating now; there was nothing left for her to eat. She took the last bowl she had saved for herself to her mother who sat in her chair by the door; she only sat there when she was upset about something.

"Mira," she gently said. "Here is some food." She placed the bowl in her mother's lap and left her to her thoughts.

**Mira **sat in her chair. Today would be the day. Today her sons would be taken away from her. Her precious sons, the glorification of her existence, would be torn from her arms and turned into killers. How she wished her daughter had been the one required for service not her sons, but the Romans wanted Sarmatian warriors not concubines.

It tore at her heart to think of losing her boys. It was all her father's fault. If it weren't for him and his compromise with the Roman demons, they would not be taking her sons away to die in foreign lands. Her husband was useless. He would not even try to negotiate with the Romans for her sons' lives.

Mira rocked back in forth. They would be coming for the three eldest soon, Liam, Coram, and Andre. At the ages of fifteen, thirteen, and twelve, they were plenty old enough to start their training as indentured knights for the Roman Empire. Mira watched the horizon, waiting for the shadowy forms of the men that would take her life away in one fell swoop.

**Liam** noticed his mother's odd behavior over the last few days. She had become like a ghost. There was only one thing that could have such an affect on his mother. The time had come for him to fulfill his part in the compromise with the Roman conquerors. He would be taken by the Romans to be a knight. He and his brothers would now live what they had dreamt of as boys. They would do great deeds and fight unimaginable foes. Liam thought things over in his head. He would be sad to leave his mother behind, and feared what would happen to Kida when he left, but he was excited to see what the world was like outside of their valley.

Excitedly, Liam went to his corner and gathered up his few belongings. If the Romans were coming for him he would be ready to leave. Coram and Andre found him packing. Without words they knew what Liam was doing and followed his example.

**Kida **watched from the shadows as her three eldest brothers packed their few belongings. No words were needed to know what they were preparing for. There had always been the foreboding feeling in the village, for it was known that the day would come when the Romans came back to claim their sons. That was what was wrong with her mother. She knew what was coming and dreaded it.

Kida left the hut and went to the river. The clouds were gone and the sun shone brightly. She scanned the horizon for some sign of anything, a shadow, a bird, anything. There was nothing, not even a bird in sight. She turned around completely looking but finding nothing. She hoped and prayed that the Romans would not come for Liam. Liam was her best friend and the only person that understood her; what would she do without him she couldn't even imagine it. As she finished turning a full circle she looked out again and saw that which she had not wished to see…

**Sounds** of horses pierced the silence of the valley. Mira looked out the door and saw them that would take her life away. She began to cry as the Roman soldiers rode into their valley to take away her sons.

**Liam,** Coram, and Andre watched their mother has she collapsed in hysterics. They knew that could only mean that the Romans had come to fetch them. Quickly, they grabbed their bag and went to get their horses.

**The Romans** rode into the center of the village. Kida ran after them. She heard many cries of grief as boys were torn from their mothers' arms and thrust upon horses. Kida scanned the group for her brothers; they were in the center of the mass of boys. She saw her mother crying at their door and her father standing back behind her watching as the Romans organized their future knights and herded them out of the village. Kida ran after them calling her farewells to her brothers; to Liam. He was gone, gone for good. She was all alone now. He would never come back, they all knew that. A single tear slid down her cheek as Liam faded out of her life forever.


	2. A Prologue

**A Prologue **

**Liam** ran through the tall grass near his village. He laughed and rolled around in it like a dog. Kida ran with him; keeping step with him. "I'll race you to the river!" she cried as she ran past him. He laughed and charged after her, there was not way he was going to let her win. She flew like the wind through the yellow grass and soon all he could see of her was her raven hair blowing in the breeze behind her as she raced towards the river. "You can't catch me Liam!" she laughed.

Kida reached the river before he did. "Ha! I won!" she screamed and swirled around in circles. "I won you! I won! Now what do you say about me being a weakling girl?" Kida let out a piercing cry, the traditional battle cry of their people.

"Kida hush! You know to make that call is forbidden to you by Mira," Liam cautioned her. Mira highly disliked it when she was defied. Liam could not understand where Mira's hatred for his sister came from; from Kida's birth Mira despised the girl leaving her to seek love from their father and himself. His younger brothers seemed to bear the same hatred towards their sister as Mira and had to be watched closely when she was young, for they tended to have accidents around her.

Since Kida was young, Liam had appointed himself as her protector. He feared for her when the day came for him to leave and fulfill his service to the Roman Empire. The thought of leaving was exciting for him; he always wanted to leave the valley and see the world, but what would happen to Kida after he left he did not even want to imagine the possibilities.

Liam sighed at the memory of Kida winning their race to the river when she was but five years old. He had been ten and it thrilled her to death to beat him. The dreadful possibilities of her future without him had become a reality when the Romans came to claim their warriors. He still remembered her face as he rode away from the village. She was the only person he could pick out of the crowd as they grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

Now he was destined for knight training for the Romans and would probably never see his sister again. He wished that the time would be granted that he would be able to see her again.

**Kida **missed Liam. After he left Mira has been terrible. She indulges Sheridan, her last son, and tries her hardest to make Kida's life miserable. Her father was no help, all he did was lull around the house and mutter insane ideas about nothing. Kida was now truly alone.

**Liam** and his brother arrived at a Roman fort on the Isle of Britain. They had been traveling for weeks to get there and now that they were there they began to become very disillusioned with the thought of being a knight.

The first night they came to the fort, they were led to room where there were many other boys around their age. The room was large and long; along its walls boys were lined up into single-filed lines facing the center. Liam and his brothers were led to the very end of the room where a line of tables spread out before them. They were pushed to the first table where their names, age, and ethnicity were recorded. After the desired information was gathered, they were herded through the other tables where they were given the basic weaponry, gear, and clothing.

When the required equipment received, the boys were ushered to the end of the line of boys where they waited in silence for their initiation into the life of a Roman knight.

Time seemed to have stopped as the boys stood in the freezing stone hall. Finally, the doors opened to admit a man dressed in armor. The man walked the length of the room inspecting the boys. When satisfied with what he saw he went to the center of the room where he turned to address them.

"Young men, you have been brought here to serve the Holy Roman Empire. It is a privilege we bestow upon you. You shall have the privilege of defending Rome, and by defending Rome you defend his eminent self, the Pope, Christ's Emissary to our world. By defending the Pope, you shall be eternally blessed by the Lord fulfilling this duty well.

"For the next three years you shall all be trained in the art of battle. At the end of the three years, a select few will be selected to undergo training as a leader. While the select few train the rest shall continue their training until their instructors believe it fit to join a legion or where ever men are needed to fight. For the select few blessed to become leaders, they shall be trained an additional two years. At the end of the two year period, if proven worthy, the trained commanders will be given a post and the right to select knights to be under their command.

"Do not misjudge the harshness of the life. The training will be brutal and deadly. If God wills it, you will survive, and if you survive you shall serve the rest of you fifteen years at your posts under your commander until your dispatch papers are delivered. May the Lord be with you and forgive you for your pagan ways," the man finished as he made the sign of the cross in the air.

Liam stole glances at the boys around them. They had turned a ghastly white. He knew what they were thinking; they had been taken from their homes to a hell on earth. The man in armor left the room followed by ten other men. After the man left, the boys were herded through the doors and led through a numerous set of hallways and doors until they were stopped in a large room full of cots.

"This is where you shall be living for the next five years," their guide interjected. "You will keep it neat and your processions in order. No fighting allowed under any circumstance, women are off limits here, and tardiness is unforgivable. You will be living on the schedules your instructors will give you in the morning. If they change things about you do not argue; you move with their changes. You are to be flexible and obedient. Misdemeanors will be rewarded with beatings, and felonies with death. Abide by these rules and you may live to leave this place, if not, prepare for the unthinkable."

The boys stared at the guide with wide eyes. With satisfaction the guide nodded and left the room.

As soon as the guide left the room, the boys went to claim their beds. Liam chose one close to the window. The cots to his right and left were taken by his brothers. Coram and Andre had already put their stuff away and were climbing into their cots. Liam looked out the window. The moon shone brightly at him.

He sighed. He missed Kida in this cold stone world that he had found himself to be in. He missed her laughter and high spirits. He missed the happy feeling he had as he raced her through the plains and played their childhood games of warriors. He missed his home, his childhood, his innocence. Now he would have to grow up, now he would have to see the bad in the world and make it worse. Violence was not in Liam's nature, it never had been. The only reason he had been happy to leave his home so long ago was a chance to see a wondrous world that, he discovered, did not exist.

As the boys climbed into their beds, Liam wondered what laid in store for him. Would he survive his fifteen year indenture to see Kida again or would death claim him before his time?


	3. Three Years Gone

**Three Years Gone**

**Kida** could not believe that it had been three years since the Romans took her brothers away, it seemed longer. Since Liam left, Mira started treating her even worse than before.

With Liam home, Mira kept her ill temperedness to a minimum, but since Liam and the others left, it was as if a rain cloud just burst. Her younger brother, Sheridan, has been even worse than his usual self.

Oh how she wished she could just leave the village. With out Liam her life had been terrible, lonely very lonely. There was no longer anyone to talk to or to race with her. The villagers kept their distance from her and Mira and Sheridan ignored her unless there was some stupid chore that needed to be done. Padu offered no help on the matter of her alienation, for he had gone completely mad after the Romans came. She now had only herself to keep her company in the harsh life she lived and she did not like being completely alone.

**The **past three years for Liam passed slowly with the same exact schedule that he could do his training sessions in his sleep. Each day he woke at dawn. They were allowed a meager fast before the morning lesson with a broad-blade. After sword exercises they then took up archer where they were drilled on their aims at different angles, distances, and points. Around noon time they were given a meal of cold meat, hard bread, and, if they were good, a small wedge of cheese. Next there was a bout with long weapons, the spear, lance, and the art of ax wielding. When that was accomplished they were taught how to make and maintain weaponry.

When weapon training was finished for the day, they were trained in the art of combat on horseback. They were drilled in any sort of combat situation imaginable until night came. At night they were given a weak stew and roll which was followed with a bit of ale. After the evening meal they were given the last hour of the day to themselves to spend in their dormitory. When the hour was up they went to bed.

During the first few weeks of training, Liam could hardly bear it. He hated the swordplay and weaponry practicing. The meals were not really meals and they were treated like stray dogs. As time passed by though, he grew accustom to it and counted down the days until he would at last be free of the training camp. Just two more years remained in the training camp and then he would be out at his own post.

Liam did not like how his brothers were adapting to the live. They loved it. How could anyone love a life where they would be forced to kill people? There were many mixed feelings about what the future held among the boys. Some were excited and couldn't wait to get out and kill; others, like Liam, were more hesitant in their thoughts of what they were training to become.

There was not much time to make friends, but Liam managed to get acquainted with a few of the boys. One of his most liked acquaintances was a tall boy with a deep voice. He seemed menacing but was really gentle at heart. His name was Dagonet, or Dag. Dag shared many of the same views Liam did on what they were to become. All he wanted was to fulfill the requirements so he could leave. Dag did not have much of a family to go back too, but he preferred to live on his own. Most of the boys and a few of their trainers feared the gentle giant, but not Liam. The two lads formed a sort of fellowship during the past few years.

Dag and Liam trained together and spent their free hour talking, more so Liam talked and Dag listened. If there were time for in-depth friendships, those two would have been the best of friends, but they did not get to close for they knew the life they were training for would probably separate them, but to have a companion that was not bloodthirsty was refreshing for the both of them.

**A man** in golden armor sat at a table surrounded by other men. "How many did we loose?" he asked the blonde man to his right.

"Thousands," was the reply.

"Thousands?" the first man echoed. "What forces do we have left?"

"Few are their numbers. Even with the upcoming Sarmatian knights in training we will not have enough to replace the men we lost. We are short handed. We need more Sarmatian knights," the blonde man said.

"More, when was the last time we collected?' the golden man asked.

"Three years sir."

"Three years. That's too soon to take more, but we need more…"

**Kida **sat by the river. It was such a peaceful place to be at. There was no Mira or Sheridan to order her about. Today she turned thirteen. She had become a young woman and no one noticed. Sheridan, who was a strapping lad of ten, had out grown her in height and width by just a few inches. Kida thought it a little sad that she still looked like a girl even though she was a woman.

Silently, Kida wished Liam where with her; he would remember her birthday and make her feel happy. How she missed Liam and the way he made her forget everything. At times she fancied that she had gone with Liam and was far away from Mira, but her heart fell when her fancy faded away to reveal the molten face of Sheridan. Sheridan tried his best to get her in trouble, which Kida did not need help to get in. She was always in trouble. Her mother thought her stupid and couldn't do anything right, even though most of the tasks she received were more than enough work for five women. On top of Mira's chores, Sheridan forced her into doing his as well.

As night fell, Kida imagined herself away from Mira. She imagined that she was with Liam and he was teaching her how to ride a horse. It seemed so real. She could feel the wind blow on her face and through her hair as she galloped away. The sound of the horses seemed so real it was as if she was really near some. Kida opened her eyes to look up into the eyes of a Roman soldier. She stood up and ran back to her hut. It was confusing that they came back so soon. What on earth could they possibly want? They never came back for sons so soon.

She ran into the hut where Mira sat with Sheridan clasped in her arms. "No," she cried. "They can't take another one. Not my last one."

Sheridan whimpered, "I don't want to go Ma. Don't make me." Tears streamed down his dirty cheeks.

"Hush love," Mira cooed. "I won't let them take you. I won't."

"But how?" Sheridan wailed. Kida slipped into the corner. It disgusted her that Sheridan was making such a big fuss, boys his age when last time the Romans came and they did not cry as Sheridan was.

"I don't know love. I just don't know," Mira whispered.

"There's nothing that can be done," Kida murmured to herself, or so she thought. At that remark Mira whipped around.

"You, why is it that you are the one that I have to keep and Sheridan I must loose? I wish it were you who were going. You should be to one that should die. You…"

**Anxiety** filled the room as the young men waited in the long hall where they had first been taken to three years ago to wait for introduction, now they waited to learn who would be taken into the commander program. Finally, after what seemed like years, the man in the golden armor came out and stopped in the center of the room. He waited for all to go silent then began, "Young knights, you all have done well these past three years. You have been watched closely for the past years for your abilities and strengths. Now is the time we will take the exceptional few into command preparation. Andre Pada, Coram Pada, Erike Sentil…" Five other names were named. Liam sighed as his brothers' names were called. They had exactly what they wanted.

Soon after the announcement the crowd dispersed and went back to their dormitories. Andre and Coram were highly excited about their new appointment and quickly packed their few possessions for they were to leave the next morning to another fort. Liam sat with Dag and watched his young, ambitious brothers prepare for their new lives. He was not jealous about his brothers' promotion as they called it, in fact he couldn't be happier for them. His brothers were made for this life not him it was only common sense that they should make a life of it.

With his brothers gone, Dag became his best friend, even boys being trained to be killers need companions in the cold world they must live in. Liam made the best of his situation and tried not to think what would happen in the next two years, for at the end of the two years he would once again be saying goodbye to a companion and left alone in the icy stillness of the Roman rule.

**The** Roman soldiers gathered up as many boys as they could. The village once again wept for another set of lost sons. It was said in the village that Mira Pada could not handle loosing her last son and that was why she was not present as young Sheridan mounted his horse and rode away with the Romans; fated never to return as the village boys seemed to do. They watched as the last of the boys rode away, disappearing into the horizon. The last to disappear was young Sheridan Pada for he turned his horse around to take in one last look of his home. It was odd that Mira Pada's screams were silent for when her other sons were taken her grief was expressed in long banshee like screams long into the night.

**Mira** watched as the Romans left. She smiled. She had beaten them. She had out-smarted them. Romans were not as smart as they were said to be.

**The **Roman soldiers led the boys west towards the sea. The boys were frightened for they have never left their valley before. All along their long ride to the sea, boys kept appearing out of nowhere. Soon the group contained three hundred boys, all between the ages of ten and thirteen. They rode horses, two boys to a horse except for the ones that had their own. A dark glazed boy rode his dark stallion in silence, watching the Romans as they led them through Rome. Where they were headed was a mystery and the boys feared what laid head of them when they finally reached their destination.

Note: Have you any ideas what is going on? If you do could you tell me cause I am completely lost. J/K but there are a few ways I can go from here and any ideas to what you think is happening would be good. If you feel so inclined to tell me that would be great. Thank you for reading this note.


	4. Kiran

Note: Thanks for the reviews! I know its not the best chapter but the next one will have more details and all that stuff. Thanks for the suggestions they are helping a lot. Also as to some of the suggestions they were great but I could not accomidate them in this chapter sorry. The next chapter should be up soon.

**Kiran**

**The** boys rode until they came to the sea. They broke camp for the night and then they were taken across the channel to the isle of Britain. Once landed, the boys were divided into three groups which went separate ways to different training posts through the isle. They rode for a few days until they came to their designated areas. A group came to Fort Casterus, another to Post Casar, and the third to Post Hayden. The dark glazed youth found himself at Post Hayden.

Once at their posts, the boys were taken to a hall where they were ushered along a long line of tables. At the first table they were given clothing, the second shoes, the third equipment and so on and so forth. The dark youth came to the first table where they threw three uniforms at him and asked, "Name?"

"Ki….Kiran Padu," the boy replied. He was ushered through the line and then sent to stand in the line that was forming in the center of the room. After everyone was done a man came and spoke to them. He explained to them want to expect for the next five years of their lives in the service of the Holy Roman Empire. Afterwards they were led to a room that they would call home for the next five years.

_**Two Years Later:**_

**Kiran** fought his way to the top. All his instructors thought he did well and his fellow knights-to-be admired him for his strength and ability to fight. It didn't matter that he was not as large as the other boys, or had hair on his chin; when it came to fighting he could keep his own. When he first arrived at Post Hayden, people thought he would not make it a month there, but against all odds he made it he stunned everyone and proved himself to all.

No one even thought it odd that he never grew a beard or had still a somewhat high voice; he was a mystery to most and no one dared to discover what lay buried in the boy's past for he was a master at evading unwanted questions. As time wore on, Kiran became a very standoffish type of person and the other boys left him to his own.

**Kida** sat on her hard cot. She wondered how long Kiran could protect her. She was depressed to find out that Liam had been sent to another post but perhaps it was better for the both of them if he did not know that she was now living under Roman rule. It was an odd thing on how she found herself in the position of Kiran. She had trouble remembering what happened. As near as she could recollect, Mira cornered her and forced her into Sheridan's clothing. Mira then rubbed walnut juice to darken her complexion and sent her out in Sheridan's place.

Being sent off did not bother Kida so much then but as they came closer to their destination and the reality of her situation dawned on her, Kida realized that her life hung in a delicate balance. If the Romans found out she was a girl she would be killed, so she had to be careful and guard herself to conceal her secret.

As time passed many new obstacles presented themselves. The first was her size. She was easily out sized by boys within weeks and the trainers thought it odd at her lack of growth, but she dispatched their questions of her size by excelling in her training and mastery of weaponry. With that solved she soon had to find a way to hide the obvious signs to being a girl. That was a harder problem to solve, with not so comfortable solution. She bound her chest with stiff cloth that itched but did not complicate her breathing. With other various problems solutions were found but it seemed as time went on more and more problems presented themselves to her.

It was hard to live her life as Kiran but in a way she thrived on the challenge, anything was better than living at home with Mira and the idiot, Sheridan, for in her life as a knight there were more joys than at home. One of her favorite exercises was horse combat. She loved how the horse and rider had to be as one in a fight. She and her dark steed, Cor, dominated the field of horseback combat. Archery was her most favorite training regime for she had an excellent aim and hit her target five out of six times. Knife fighting came in a close third after horse and rider combat then sword fighting. Her favorite sword was the double-edged-broad-blade. At the mastery of advanced sward techniques she was gifted with an excellent blade that was made of steel and had a nicely engraved hilt. It was a double-handed sword and more like the Celtic type swords and not very commonly made.

As training went on, Kida became Kiran, a small boy that had a great ability for fighting.

Against all odds Kida made it in a man's world but she had to do it as a man. At nights, she dreamed of finding Liam but how their meeting would go she never found out for she always woke up. She feared, in away, that Liam would hate her for what she had to become. To gain the hate of Liam would be unbearable to her for he was the only person in her life who she strived to please. To loose his good will after everything she had done to see him again was inconceivable.

**Liam** once again found himself in the long hall where his new life officially began; this time he was alone. He stood before a table where the golden armored man sat. He would be receiving his assignment. Dagonet had already received his and left a few days, leaving Liam alone. As much as he hated killing, he had grown to hate living under Romans' careful watch more. With great anticipation he hoped for an assignment out there in the wild where he could at least be away from Roman soldiers.

The golden man handed Liam a paper and gave him permission to leave. Liam opened the paper to read where his assignment laid.

_Liam Pada is officially assigned to Port Casterus by order of the Holy Roman Empire._

His heart fell. He was assigned to stay in Port Casterus. He hated being in Casterus for it was close to the channel between Britain and the mainland, which made it quite accessible for Romans to come and go. Liam sighed; he was now doomed to live out his days with Romans everywhere.


	5. Gathering Knights

Note: Thanks for the review! See look a longer chapter than usual. Hope you like it.

AN:As the the question on how old Kiran is in the last chapter would be the age of10 in the beginningas Sheridan was10 when Kida took his place. Kida's age would be 13 when she was sent with the Romans as Kiran. From there I hope the age makes more since. A little confusing but I hope that answered any questions about Kiran/Kida's age.

**Gathering Knights**

**_Time Passes:_**

**Kida** sat outside of the great hall of the fort. She had hoped that it would be she that was chosen for knight commander training, but as the fates deemed right she was refused. She was crushed. The past three years of training had been for nothing. All the bruises, the cuts, the broken bones and pulled muscles amounted to nothing. She could not understand why she was passed up for a group of slow witted giants. Her instructors admitted that she was well qualified for a commander position. She was smart and strategic while the others were dull and narrow-minded.

The very thought of those idiots leading other men into battle boiled her blood. The blind leading the blind never lead to anything but death. When she heard the results of the ones who would be moving on to commander training she had to leave the room. Crying was not a practice that was accepted in a man's world.

Once she was alone in the corridor, she hit her fists against the wall and silently cursed those who were given the special honor. She had hoped to get the honor since she first came to the post and heard about it. If she had made it to commander maybe it would have made it easier to find Liam, but now she would never know.

At night as she watched the moon rise and the stars shine, she would think about Liam and the time when they were children. It seemed such a long time ago, almost as if it was all an illusion and the reality was that she was Kiran, knight-in-training. She tried not to think of her home for there were many unhappy memories there. Sheridan and Mira were probably living happily and quite pleased with themselves for out witting the Romans. Padu was probably dead or even more insane that when she left.

Disappointment grasped at her heart as she thought of what laid before. Now she would be assigned to some post located in the farthest most unreachable place imaginable fighting some natives that were mad that the Romans had taken over their land. The chances of living through her servitude were slim and the chances of finding Liam were nonexistent. Despair took its hold as she thought of the dark future ahead of her.

**Liam** stood guard at the gate. Guard duty was a joke. There were never any attacks on the fort; all they did was sit and stare into the darkness. During late night shifts, Liam thought about home. He missed the sun, for it rained for days in Britain. He missed the blue sky and the plains. He missed his family. He worried about Kida. Poor defenseless Kida left alone to fend for herself against Mira and the villagers. He did not dare to think what fate dealt to her; it would be too depressing. Kida alone and unwanted like when she was born; but this time he was not there to take care of her.

**Kida** worked twice as hard at her training after the commanders were chosen. She was not the type to just stop; there was no way she was just going to stop after all she did to make it as far as she did. She threw herself into her training to forget about her despair in being passed up. Determined to prove the world wrong about her, she took up extra sessions and shifts on guard duty. In doing so, what little sociability she had was lost in the dark cloud that surrounded her as she fumed.

Her extra work did not go unnoticed; Luca, the head of the post, noticed the great change in Kida and watched her closely for he saw her full potential. She could make a great warrior and be a credit to the Romans. As time passed and she lost herself in practice, many great plans for the ambitious girl were plotted by her instructors behind her back.

**Arthur **Castus was a commander. Following in his father's footsteps, he forwent training to become a knight for Rome. He had been given the privilege to choose his knights. Being a young idealist, Arthur insisted on finding the best and so he began to search for his knights. He did not know how long it would take him to assemble his knights but he was determined to pick the best he could find.

His first choice was a young man who he trained with, Lancelot, a cynical lad with dark hair and eyes. After his first choice he and Lancelot went out in search of the rest of the men that they deemed destined to be his knights. The next knight to join Arthur's band was a certain young man that had been imprisoned by the legion of Romans he was assigned to for trying to save a child. At first meeting, Arthur liked the man quite well and invited him to join his knights. Dagonet obliged willingly, and did not forget his friend from training and suggested Liam Pada to Arthur.

On their journey back to Britain to meet with Liam Pada, Arthur collected to him many knights. A boy named Galahad had begged to join Arthur's knights; he was very skilled with a blade and lance. The young Gawain was invited by Arthur for his skills with an axe and sword. A perfect scout was found in the silent Tristan who proved adept to a bow and curved blade and knives. A large drunk man, Bors, was found on their landing in Britain who was stout of heart and deadly with a bow and blade. A numerous amount of young men joined Arthur's knights and he had more than enough by the time he came to Post Casterus.

**Liam** watched as a large band of knights rode up to Post Casterus. He recognized a large man on a black steed riding in the front of the column; Dagonet rode ahead to meet his friend Liam. Liam left his post and ran to meet him as he rode through the gate. "Welcome Dag."

Dag nodded in reply. Behind Dag came a young man dressed in Roman livery. "This is Arthur, he has come to recruit you," Dag explained.

Liam nodded and led Arthur to the golden armored man. Arthur shook hands with the man and requested for Liam to be admitted into his service. The golden armored man agreed without hesitation and that night Liam left Post Casterus forever.

**Great** pains were taken in finding the best place to post the youthful Kiran. The fiery lad had shown great courage and strength that his instructors admired, but could not show for they were training the boys to die. But of all the lads they have ever trained, Kiran left an impression. When Kiran had first come it was believed that he would never make it through training, but he defeated all odds against him with his will. The strong will of the young man showed great characteristics that they looked for in a commander, but with his size he would not serve very well under such circumstance and was passed up.

Once again Kiran surprised the teachers by throwing himself more into his work instead of slaking off and because of it they tried to find a place that would suit the stubborn will of the lad. Luca and his second in command, Jeru, discussed the matter of placement with many of the instructors. After many days they all came on an agreement on where to place him.

**Kida** waited anxiously as she waited as she stood in front of the commander. She was receiving her assignment today. The Luca wrote something down on a paper and then handed it to her. "Well, Kiran, we are pleased with the progress you made. May God be with you and may you fulfill your duty to Rome." With that she was dismissed. She waited until she was in the dormitory to open her assignment. Hesitantly, she tore off the seal and unfolded the paper.

_Kiran Pada is officially assigned to Commander Lysander Morelus at the farthest Eastern point of Hadrian's Wall by order of the Holy Roman Empire._

Kida sighed; she was leaving this horrid place at last. Quickly, she packed her few possessions and went out to the stables to saddle, Cor, her horse. An hour after she received her post, Kida had left the fort and rode towards the East with a four other knights.

**Liam** rode beside Dag as they headed north. "We are we assigned?" he asked.

"The gate of Hadrian's Wall," Dag replied. Liam nodded his head in understanding. He knew what the area of Hadrian's Wall was said to be like. It was infested with Woads, blue demons that ravaged the land.

"So we are to spend the next seven years of our servitude in Hell," Liam remarked as they rode on to their dooms.

"Don't be so cheerful," the young Galahad interjected. "It can't be as bad as they say. There is no such thing as a man that can't be killed."

Gawain rode up beside Galahad and said, "Shows what you know boy. I have been in this life for eight years and seen more than enough death to last you seven lifetimes."

Galahad blinked a little shock at Gawain's remark. Tristan and Bors laughed at the conversation. "You are young. Perhaps with enough time with me you will learn," Bors said.

"Killing is a way of life," Tristan said.

"Killing? Life?" Galahad asked.

"You kill or you die. The law of the warrior life is to kill your enemy before they kill you. There is no mercy in battle. Your enemy would show you no mercy, so don't even think of showing it to him," Tristan lectured. Tristan was a mystery to most of the knights. He rarely spoke and when he did it was on depressing matters. Many of the young knights feared him for he was odd and very unpredictable. He made no attempt to make friends and seemed only to be friendly with his bird. Once in a while he would ride with Bors, Arthur, or Lancelot but other than that he spent most of his time alone.

Galahad was the youngest of the group and very naive. He still believed in the glamour of knighthood and doing great deeds. He believed that he was invincible and that all would fear him, but the ignorance of youth must be undone, and he was in for life lessons that he never would have had had he been among another group of knights. Harden warriors such as Bors and Tristan were more than ready to break in the harsh reality on the young knights.

Being the eldest of the group, Bors took it upon himself to be somewhat a minder of the younger ones. He had been taken into Roman knighthood later than any of his comrades for he came from a hidden valley that had almost been forgotten. Bors started his training at twenty while the eldest started at sixteen. Now, seven years into his servitude he was now twenty-seven and by far the most harden for he saw things the others did not in a whole different perception.

After Bors, Tristan was the second eldest. He started his training at eighteen but had not started his fighting. He came from a fighting back ground and was more than adept in the art of battle when he was taken into the Romans service.

In total, Arthur had gathered to him thirty knights. Being from different backgrounds they did not all get along with each other, Lancelot was such troublemaker. Lancelot took to annoying the other knights with cynic remarks and condescending attitude. The other knights did not bear a great liking of Lancelot but Arthur seemed to hold him in high esteem and so there were no fights between knights for Arthur had saved them all in one way or another and they thought he deserved peace among his knights that he took such great pains in gathering.

Of all the knights gathered Gawain, Galahad, Bors, Tristan, Lancelot, and Dagonet were the ones that stood out in Liam's view. Dag for his silent yet demanding presence, Bors for his relaxed ways, Galahad for his fresh perspective, Gawain for his honesty, Lancelot for his cynicism, and Tristan for his mysterious ways. Out of the six, Dag was Liam's favorite for he had known him during their training years but some of the other knights grew on him.

Being among a group of men with no Roman commander behind them watching their every move seemed odd to them at first, but as they grew accustom to each others company the atmosphere lightened and it soon seemed as if they had been friends all their lives. Over the ride to Hadrian's Wall, the knights became like brothers and spent much of the ride pulling pranks on each other.

**Arthur** found the fact that his knights took so well to each other as a good sign for it would not be a present time if they all hated each other. Arthur was a quite young man who watched all that went on around him with a sharp eye. He had dark hair and a dark complexion with eyes that looked like black pools of water. He had a cool head in tight situations and thought his way out of trouble.

He was happy with his selection of knights. He and Lancelot went back along way and with his help he picked out the best knights imaginable. From the silent Tristan, to the loud Bors, he felt that the combination was perfect. As they came to Hadrian's Wall, Arthur let out a sigh. The last years of their servitude were to be spent here, and if they survived it they would be given the right to go home.

**As the** massive stone wall rose in the distance, its menacing presence silenced the knights. So this was the hell that they would live out the rest of their servitude, and for some their lives. This cold stone wall was that object of their protection. A wall. For most of the young men they would have preferred if it were a person, to be more precise a woman (an extremely beautiful woman with the face to start wars, a fair Helen one might say).

Reverently, they rode in two single filed lines and filed into the fort that was to be their new home. They were met by a young man. He bowed to Arthur and took his horse's reins. "I am Jols, I am at your service m'lord."

"Well met Jols," Arthur said. "Thank you." Arthur dismounted and Jols called some other boys in to take the other knights horses. He leaned over to grab Lancelot's reins when Lancelot pulled the horse back.

"Don't ever touch my horse boy," Lancelot ordered. Jols, stark white, nodded nervously and took Bors and Arthur's horse to the stable.

Bors tapped Lancelot on the shoulder and remarked, "He's only a boy doing his job, there's no need to be rude."

Lancelot glared at Bors as a snake ready to strike. Arthur recognized this look and intercepted Lancelot before he could act. "Lancelot, you must learn to get along or else the next seven years will be hell."

Lancelot looked at Arthur, "Hell? Are we not there already?" The knights laughed. It was true that Britain was as close to hell as any of them could have imagined, that is if they were Christians, for their beliefs dictated other punishments than the Hell of the Christian faith. With the uncomfortable atmosphere broken, the knights went and explored their new home.


	6. Posted

**Posted**

**Kida** stared up at the massive stone wall as it loomed over her. The mere size of it shocked her, for she had not expected Hadrian's Wall to be so huge. When she had first seen the wall from a distance it looked like a small fence that the villagers at her training post used, but as she came closer it grew rapidly. Not only was the height of it impressive but the length was astounding as well.

She had been riding for days to get to her post. The future she rode the chances of finding Liam grew slim. Over the past five years she had never lost hope in finding Liam. Now it seemed as if she will never find him, for once assigned to a post, knights were not allowed to leave unless reassigned or their commander killed. She rode now to meet the man that would own her. Commander Lysander Morelus, a Roman by the sound of his name.

The four knights she rode with were replacements. Kida had watched them through out the journey. They were quite men, older by looks and battle worn. She wondered how long they had been knights for Rome. They did not acknowledge Kida, which she found good for she did not want to talk about anything to any one, that had always been her way and she intended on keeping that mannerism. She feared growing close to her comrade, not for the reason that they could be dead the next month, more for her own safety reasons. Trust was not something to be given out lightly, for people can easily betray a friend for a few extra coins or some extra food. It was too risky for Kida to be truthful of her comrades for if her secret were to be revealed by accident she would be dead before she could regret opening her mouth. It was best to keep silent and solitary for thoughts cannot betray.

The other knights made no attempt to make friends with their young shadow. Most days they rode in silence, from the rise of the sun to the setting of it. At nights, they built a fire and took turns keeping watch, actually Kida ended up taking most of the watch but she did not mind for it gave her time to think. Kida would think of her past and of her future. She imagined that things were the way they use to be; before the Romans took Liam away. She imagined how things might have been if Mira loved her and her father was not insane. In the nighttime hours, many things raced through Kida's mind that she would loose track of time.

**As** the days passed and the wall grew larger, it became clear that they were coming close to their destination. The edge of the wall was one of the most dangerous places to be posted for that was where most of the attacks happened for that was where most enemies tried to get around the wall. The edge posts were the most hated posts and a knight tried whatever they could to get out of being posted there, which was why there were always new knights posted there. The commander of the post, Lysander, had been there the longest, which was how he became commander. When he first came there, he was a young knight scared of battle, now a man, he had grown accustom to the life and was made commander after his own commander fell in battle with most of the other knights originally posted there three years ago. He had been at the post for the total of five years and has out lived all the knights that came there and many of their replacements.

**Lysander** stood on the fort wall watching for his replacements. He hoped they were not new knights, he hated new knights; they were slow and stupid and easy targets that he ended up taking care of. At the age of twenty-two, he had seen more death than men twice his age. His men considered him heartless, for he rarely associated with them. He knew he was considered hard and heartless and he did not care, for he learned along time ago that tenderness received nothing but pain in retaliation.

He was not a cruel man, just cold. He had a strict code of honor and would never beat a man ruthlessly, nor an animal, but he never allowed himself to form any attachment what so ever to. He wished to be more human but his will would not allow it.

He looked to the west, wondering where the replacements were he sent for four months ago. It had never taken them this long to get here and it was a smaller number which should give them a quicker traveling pace. It was only a three week ride to the coast, at the most a two week wait for more knights, and then the three week ride back, a total of two months at the most. The time has doubled and still there was no sign of reinforcements. Perhaps they had no more to send, but if they didn't they would have sent a messenger. The messenger could have been killed but they would have sent another one if no reply was sent within six weeks of the rider's departure. The probability of another messenger being killed was unlikely for he had riders scanning up to fifty miles west of the wall looking for any sign of a messenger.

After much thought, Lysander decided to ride out himself in search of the missing reinforcements within the next week for he needed what reinforcements he could get.

**The** five knights rode east. Kida wondered at the length of the trip. They had been traveling for twenty days straight and found no sign of a fort. It began to frighten Kida; no fort so close to enemy territory was bad, for she had been told that the fort should be seen in the distance near the last two days of their journey. The journey was said to be a three week. The other knights seemed to have sensed that something was wrong as well for they began to ride harder and longer; rarely stopping for sleep and rest. The horses sensed their riders' uneasiness and strove to keep up to their masters desired pace and stopped when they could not go any further.

The stretch of the wall seemed to go on for miles and miles. The commander had said that they had to follow the wall and then they would find the fort, but there was no fort what so ever. Kida scanned the horizon for some sign of life, but she saw none. By the end of the twenty-first day of travel, the other knights began to grow restless, something was just not right.

As night fell, heaviness settled around them. Kida rode at the end of the group watching the trees. It felt as if something was out there watching them. The horses felt the uneasiness in the air and spooked at the tiniest noise. "There's something strange out there. Something very strange," one of the knights said.

"Yes, it's as if the forest has eyes," another replied.

"All is not what it seems," Kida murmured. "Best keep a sharp eye out."

**Lysander** mounted his horse; it had been far too long something must have gone wrong with the reinforcements. He called to him what few men he had and took half of them with him. Once they came to the wall he divided his men into three groups, of about four men, and sent then out in different directions, east, west, and south. Lysander went east; if the reinforcements were on the way it would be from the east that they were coming.

**Kida** and the knights stopped. They were completely lost. "We must not stop," the eldest knight said. "We must push forward."

"But we are lost!" one of the younger ones replied.

"Silence!" Kida hushed them. There was something moving in the bushes.

"What? You hush me?" the eldest knight protested. "You little whelp!" He marched towards her. "I'll teach you to order me about!" He raised his arm to strike.

"Stop!" Kida shouted but the cry came too late. Before she could even open her mouth an arrow flew out of the trees and implanted itself into the old knight's chest. He gasped, spluttering up blood. He locked eyes with Kida. They grew wide and white. Slowly he fell to the ground. Blood ran down his face and it pooled around him. A fatal hit. He coughed and jerked. His eyes grew unfocused. The other knights surrounded him with their weapons drawn. The knight gasped for breath. Kida watched as the life left his body. He body jerked violently, he was dead.

At the last gigging of their fallen companion, the knights fell out of formation. Arrows rained down from the sky covering them in a thick veil. Kida used a rock as a shield and tried to think her way out of the comfortable predicament she found herself in. All around her, her fellow knights scrambled for places to use as shields. To the right of her, a knight fell, she watched as he ripped the arrow from his bosom with a cry. Blood oozed out of the wound. Kida closed her eyes; they had not been trained for this.

The other two knights cried a war cry and ran towards the forest. Kida shook her head; how stupid they were to run blindly into the front line of an unseen enemy. The forest erupted with foreign cries. Quickly following the cries the forest burst open releasing a great large army of blue people. They ran towards the three stupid knights; their weapons ready. Kida whispered a silent prayer and pulled out her sword. She took in a deep breath. "May I be protected against evil." She leaped up and charged. This was what she was trained to do.

**Lysander** heard cries erupt from the south. Woads? "This way!" he cried. He and his four men rode towards the cries. As they burst through the trees they came upon a scrimmage. Lysander looked around, two men laid dead. One was wounded; one was trying to run away while another one was trying to fend the entire enemy off single handedly. The commander scanned the scene. There were thirty odd some woads fighting, another ten dead and five wounded. Arrows littered the ground and blood soaked the ground. The wounded knight screamed. He held his abdomen as if holding his insides in. From the smell, the man was doomed to die, his intestines had been cut. The fleeing knight caught and arrow in the back and fell, never to get up again. The young knight surrounded by the woads fought like a lion, slicing and stabbing at anything that came near him.

Lysander and his knights rode forward and hit the enemy like a wave. Though few in numbers, the woads were frighten by the new wave of men and ran back into the forest. Lysander called his men to a halt and watched as the blue men disappeared like ghosts. When they were sure the woads were gone, Lysander turned to the lad that still stood. The lad stared straight back at him. Lysander was shocked that he did so, for few men looked a Roman commander in the eyes. He dismounted and walked towards the lad. The boy was small and very pale. It was surprising that one so small could defend himself like that.

Lysander's knights went to inspect the fallen men. They were dead. Lysander looked at his men and saw them nod. So they had found their replacements; all dead but for one. He turned to the lad before him. The boy looked at him with an inquisitive stare. He was taken back by the boy's eyes, there were as if they were looking through him; it unnerved him. The lad looked so defiant with his blade bloodied and his face set with fury.

"Stand down lad, all is well, I am a friend," Lysander said. The knight lowered his sword. "Now tell me, who sent you?"

"Commander Luca Sandrine of Post Hayden, he assigned me under Commander Lysander Morelus at the furthest eastern point of the wall," the knight replied.

Lysander examined the knight. The lad had heart and skill; he had to give him that. To defeat so many woads single handedly was no easy feat and to actually stay under such attack was admirable. If he received ten more knights with such qualities he would have a band worthy of him. "I am Lysander Morelus." The knight looked startled, Lysander scoffed. "What is the problem?"

"I have no problem sir, it's just I expected you to be as my instructors, old, cross, and scarred," the knight explained.

Lysander looked at the lad; he certainly was honest and spoke his mind. "Well, I beg your forgiveness for not being as you expected, but I do believe we are both surprised for I expected a band of knights and instead find dead bodies and a boy. How old are you? Twelve, thirteen?"

The lad looked insulted. "I am eigh…Fifteen sir."

"Fifteen? I don't believe it, you're far too small," Lysander goaded. There was something more to this boy but he could not put his finger on it. The lad had a mystery about him that he was determined to find out.

**Kida** charged at the blue warriors; her sword at hand ready for a fight. She clashed with the group slicing and stabbing at anything that came within her reach. Blood spurted everywhere and the cries of the dying polluted the air. Kida lost herself in the mechanics of her body, after five years of training it all seemed to be mechanical. She was so enthralled in fighting that she did not notice a group of riders ride up and scare the rest of the warriors off. She held her sword at ready and turned to the new comers. The leader dismounted his horse and came towards her. He was a young man, about early twenties at her guess. He had black hair and blue eyes. Slowly he approached her; speaking to her as if she were dumb. She watched him as he came closer to her. She slowly lowered her sword when she was sure they meant her no harm.

The man continued talking to her explaining who he was. It surprised her that the man talking to her was her future commander. He asked her questions and she replied. He seemed to find her funny and laughed at her. She hated when people laughed at her. He asked her age and she almost slipped up. Fortunately, she saved herself, but she feared another, more lethal mistake.

After what seemed like hours, the commander came to his final question. "How are you called?"

"Kiran, sir. Kiran Padu."


	7. At Hadrian's Wall

**Note:** Sorry it's not the best but it will do. Thanks for the reviews they really help motivate more writting.

**At Hadrian's Wall**

**Liam** settled into his new quarters. They were small but at least they were his own. He had spent the entire day following Arthur around as he inspected the place. At the great hall, Arthur was distressed that there was no furniture in it. When the squire, Jols, said he would find what ever he pleased. Arthur ordered a round table. Jols looked at Arthur oddly, why a round table was probably flittering through his mind.

They walked from room to room; inspecting each space and the furniture. After that they inspected the walls and the small Roman guard that resided there as watchman. All the while, the villagers watched the knights inspect the fort, it was an odd site to them for they had never seen knights before, it had always been Roman soldiers that held this fort, and they had no love for the Roman devils that came and ate their crops, drank their ale, and took their women. At the sign of the knights the villagers were confused; who were these knights and were they going to be protectors or takers like to Romans.

**After** the bodies of the fallen knights were gathered, and the commander thought he had enough answers for the moment; the knights mounted their horses and headed back towards the fort. Kida watched the knights with interest through the journey; at first wary of another attack, but, as they grew closer to the fort, they loosened up and began to joke around with each other like boys out having fun.

About halfway to the fort they met up with eight other knights. The knights got along like brothers, which was no surprise for when men fight together it is only natural to form some sort of fellowship bond with each other; at least that's what Kida had been told through out the whole of her training. She didn't believe battle was the reason the men formed friendships, she thought it was human nature for it is the morals curse to yearn for companionship and that's why they made friends, although killing men side by side didn't hurt the bonding factor.

Kida did not try to bond with her fellow knights, life was too uncertain to trust just anyone. All her life, her and people never got along well; when not being hassled by her mother the villagers did their best to. During training, she was always harassed about her size, but not so much as time went on, but still people didn't like her. People in general were a species best left alone, if only things were so easy as to just leave it all behind. No matter where she went, there would always be people there to hate her and visa versa. But it was not only her bad experience with people that made her so bitter about them; the fact that they held her life in their hands was another uncertainty that she did not like. If her commander were to find out she was a girl, for instance, she would be killed on the spot and no remorse would be shown, not a single moment of hesitation, for she was a lowly woman that tried to be that which she was not. That was what she hated most about her position. It was not her life to live, and no matter what she tried to do she would always be trapped under the mercy of people.

**Lysander** watched his new knight as they rode to the fort. The lad was very quite and tended to keep to himself most of the time. Compared to his other men, the boy was a deaf, dumb, mute. It was odd that a lad should be silent, he had received boys into his service before and never had one of them been as silent as a grave. At first it would be understandable to be silent, because of fear of a new place, but this lad was not afraid, in fact he was more daring than most knights he had ever met which presented such a mystery to him. A silent boy afraid of nothing like a solitary wolf on a hunt gave the commander much to think about. He loved a good mystery and he had a feeling that his new charge would present him with the greatest mystery of all.

**Liam** and Dagonet sat at a table in the local pub, drinking their ale in a companionable silence. Galahad and Gawain were having knife throwing contests with some of the Roman guard while Lancelot played dice with the guard commander. Bors was busy in the corner drinking and wooing a young barmaid. The barmaid took no attention to Bors which confused him for what woman could resist his manly charms. Tristan sat off by himself, as usual, talking gently to his bird. The other knights sat around in various places drinking themselves into a stupor while Arthur sat with Jols asking him questions about the fort and the enemies they would be facing. The answers to enemies were naturally the woads with a few attacks from Saxons and maybe the Welsh, but mainly the Britons fought them for they had taken their land and they wanted it back.

Liam shook his head, Arthur probably knew the answers to all of the questions he asked Jols, but he supposed Arthur was asking the questions to get to know the men they would be working with for the next seven years. It was hard to believe that they had only seven years left. The chances of actually living through it all were slim but one can dream. They had all made bets on who would live through it all. Arthur, Dag, Lancelot, Bors, and Tristan were the highest bids for the men believed them the best and the best were invincible. Among the first predicted to die were Galahad and a few of the other younger knights who the older ones believed foolish and easy targets for enemy arrows. It was probably a little odd to be betting on who would live, but among such a crowd it was to be expected for they were among some of the finest warriors which had been disillusioned a very long time ago and were not about to pretend that which was not real. They were going to die someday, why deny the fact, indeed some might live long lives till they pass through death's threshold but others are fated for early deaths, it was best to keep fantasy out of ones head for it gave fools hopeless dreams.

**Kida **gasped as the fort came into site. It was a small, fort that looked as if it had seen better days. The instructors had led the posts along Hadrian's Wall to be great fortresses but this was not great, it was more like a large stone box in great need of repair. A mixture of knights and Roman guards greeted them at the gate. Villagers ran through the streets all covered in mud and soot, trying to get a good look at the knights as the rode in. The commander led the line followed by his knights and horses carrying the bodies of their masters and a small knight on a black horse. The small knight caught the eye of most of the villagers for it was a strange site to see one so small among the ranks of the knights.

Kida stared at the staring villagers; they reminded her of the villagers of her village, with the only exception that they weren't blonde. At first she was scared, so many memories rushed at her as she inspected the villagers; so many bad memories. Quickly, she shook the past off and reminded herself that she was not Kida Pada but Kiran Padu the Sarmatian knight. Taking in a deep breath, Kida urged her mount forward; avoiding eye contact with the natives.

Once through the village part of the fort, they came to another wall and another gate. From the second gate they came to a large courtyard where a few boys waited to tend to the knights horses. Kida dismounted and gave the reigns to a boy twice her size. When the boy saw how short the knight was he almost laughed. How could such a small person be a knight? Kida sensed the squire's shock at her size, turned red with embarrassment and dropped her gaze to the ground. People always seemed to have issues with her size when they first meet her.

**Liam** and Dagonet rode the width of the valley once more. They had seen nothing to suggest any woads in the area but it is better to be over cautious than under and Arthur demanded constant riding groups to search the countryside for the enemy. At first he sent them out in groups of ten rotating every other day so that half the men would serve two days in a row in rider duty. But after it became obvious that there were not thousands of woads waiting to jump out of the forest, the rider groups grew smaller until it was done in pairs.

Arthur let the knights' pair up with the knight of their choice and then rotated each pair to different parts of their area. Liam partnered up with Dagonet, Bors with Tristan, Galahad with Gawain, and Arthur with Lancelot. Each day they rode out in their pairs and rode different parts of the valley and the forest that surround it. In all there were thirteen pairs of knights and once in a while a member of the Roman guard would join a pair but that was rare for the Roman guard believed themselves above the standing of the Sarmatian knights.

As they rode the final lap of their area, Liam and Dag stopped their horses; there was movement in the shadows. "Liam you see that?" Dag whispered.

"Yes, what was it?"

"I don't know. We should report it." Liam agreed and they turned their horses around and pushed them into a full gallop back towards the fort.

**Once** the horses were taken, Lysander beckoned for Kiran to follow him. Kiran followed into the building. "So, Kiran Padu, there are a few things you must know. Number one: Obey my orders at all cost. I don't have patience for men who like to think for themselves, such men are dangerous and can cost men their lives. Number two: No showing off. Show offs are even more dangerous than men with minds for their stupidity takes more lives than saves. Number three: No prying. I like my privacy and bear no liking to men that pry into another man's affairs. Number four: Do the previous and we will get along fine. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Kiran nodded.

"Good, your room is at the other end of the hall. We meet every morning in the great hall to receive the daily assignments. I expect you to be punctual. I will let you settle in," Lysander said and turned to go. "Do not mistake this life. I have had many knights under my command. Most of them have died. Be wary and fight hard and I will try my best to help you live."

Kiran nodded. Lysander nodded back and walked away.

**Kida** watched as the commander walked away. He was an odd man. Kida turned around and headed down the hall. It was certainly going to be an eventful ten years.

**Arthur** listened to Liam's report of activity in the eastern wood. When Liam finished relating his tale Arthur said, "Call the knights together. Prepare for battle. We shall see what hides in our woods." Liam nodded and left the room, with Dag following him. So if it were woads this would be the first battle they would have at Hadrian's Wall. He prayed that if events led it to a battle his knights would be spared and all would go well.


	8. Settling In

**Note:** Thanks for all the review they make me feel loved. Well for the romantics out there I tried to start a love thing, it's not a very good one for I am not a very good romantic but its worth a try. So what would be prefered? A romance or the reunion of Kida and Liam? I could do both with time but some of you seem to want Kida and Liam to reunite. Let me know which you prefer. A romance would make the story longer, but maybe you think the story should end before it gets any worse. It's all in your hands. If you say the word I put this story out of its misory with a swift few chapters or I could prolong it with a romance. Please let me know what you think. Thanks. Kat

**Settling In**

**The **knights wondered at what they were doing. Never before had they been called out in full armor. Once they were all mustered in the courtyard Arthur came out on his white steed prepared for battle. "Knights, we ride now to fight. I guarantee no battle but I believe it wise to be prepared for the worst." Lancelot rolled his eyes; sometimes Arthur drove him insane with his over cautiousness.

"What?" the knights protested. They had to get all dressed up for nothing.

"Silence!" Dag yelled. Everyone fell silent and stared at the small giant; never before had he raised his voice at anyone. "Arthur is our leader; we must do as he commands." The other knights looked at him in awe. These were the most words most of them had ever heard pass through his lips.

"Thank you Dagonet," Arthur said gratefully. "There have been signs of the enemy in the eastern forest line. The woads are notorious for their ways of hiding in the shadows and striking when least expected. I don't want any of you to fall by them, which is why we are all dressed for battle."

The knights nodded. Arthur may be overly cautious but he was on their accounts which very few commanders ever cared about for they were only pagans, no better than slaves that are easily expendable and replaced. The knights' respect for Arthur grew with each passing day for they discovered that he did care if they lived or not. Most would follow him to the very depths of hell if he asked.

They all waited his signal to leave. Most wishing that they would run into the blue deamons and slaughter them. They were ready to fight. The younger knights were excited for this would be their first real battle. The weathered veterans were calm, cool, and prepared; they have done this many times, it made no difference who the enemy was.

Liam rode next to Dag. He was excited, scared, and disappointed all at the same time. Excited because if the Fates allowed a battle it would be his first battle; scared because he did not know what he faced. Because he was excited for battle he was disappointed in himself for he had spent most of his knight training set against killing but now that the situation presented itself he was like all the other blood thirsty warriors that he despised all his life. He did not like those men but was he turning to be like them with these weird feelings he had as they rode into battle? Did all knights feel these feelings as they rode into battle? Was it the sense of death that aroused such emotions? He did not know the answers but he was about to find out.

**Lysander** watched his new knight. He was certainly an odd one. On the first morning that he was there the young knight came into the hall and stood in the corner waiting for his orders, afterwards he set out to do them immediately while his other knights stood around and talked for a while. Even new knights he had before never had such dedication to their duties. This intrigued him and he continued to keep a close watch on the young knight.

**Kida** was unnerved at the commander's interest in her. She knew it was not the fact that she was a girl but still it gave her a very uncomfortable feeling to see him gaze at her. It seemed like when ever she turned around he was somewhere close by watching her with his icy blue eyes. Much of the time he would lower his gaze and act like he was enthralled with whatever task he was up to but a few time she caught his gaze and held it there for a few seconds before she looked away, her cheeks glowing red.

Silently, Kida cursed herself. She was a boy, she was Kiran. She was not a girl, she was not Kida. It embarrassed her that the commander took such an interest in her; it was not intimate interest but still why should she be singled out from all the rest. But what embarrassed her more than being singled out was the fact that she liked being singled out. It made her feel special, something she had never felt like before; but she did not know why he singled her out and she knew she had to be wary of him or she could loose her life.

**Arthur** and his knights rode towards the eastern forest. Near the edge he called a halt and they scanned the trees. Nothing stirred. Lancelot was highly annoyed by the fact that nothing came, he had almost hoped for an attack so that he would have something to kill he had been peaceful far too long.

When nothing surfaced for quite sometime, Arthur turned to Tristan, "Tristan take a few men in and search for any signs that the might have been someone hear." Tristan nodded and took three knights with him into the forest. Liam and Dag shook their heads, they had seen something that they were sure, but perhaps they were a bit too hasty in their assumptions of it being the enemy. They looked at Arthur. Arthur gave them a nod as if to assure them that their choice to act was the right choice.

They waited impatiently for Tristan and the others to return. The horses moved uneasily as if sensing something foul in the air. As the minutes passed, no scouts came. After ten minutes Arthur looked at Lancelot and nodded. Lancelot smiled and took Bors, Gawain, Dagonet, and Liam with him into the forest. Lancelot knew what he had to do.

Arthur watched as Lancelot led his men into the forest. It had been far too long for a scouting party to search for signs something must have gone wrong.

**Lysander** continued to watch the knight Kiran. There was something funny about him. He knew he had seen him watching him for he had caught his gaze a few times, but Kiran did nothing but turn red and ignore him. Most knights would be spooked to find their commander watching them so closely. In fact some of his senior knights noticed how he kept watch over the new knight and teased him about it. They said he must like him to keep such a close watch on him. Lysander ignored their teasing and secretly got his revenge with giving them the chores no one liked such as cleaning out the latrines.

**Kida** heard rumors fly around that the commander had his eyes on other me. If that were true could it be…She shuddered at the thought. She did not let on the fact that she had heard the rumors; instead she just carried on as before. If the commander was in fact attracted to other me than she would just wait for him to make a move before she attacked him. It was hard to believe that such a man could be gay, for he could have any woman in the place. Kida just shook her head whenever anyone tried to question her about the commanders liking towards her and answered truthfully, "I never spoke to him."

**Tristan** sent his three scouts out in different directions, separated they could cover more ground. He sent his bird off and then began to search the undergrowth for signs of inhabitance. He found nothing. Slowly he mounted his steed and turned to go when his bird cried out. Tristan whipped around; his bow ready. His eyes searched the shadows. They were there, he knew they were. Just where were they was the problem.

**Arthur** waited for his knights to come back. What took them so long was beyond him but he knew that something had to have gone wrong. He turned to his remaining knights; they stood ready for a fight. He turned back to the forest, his eyes searching the shadows for some sign.

**Arrows** flew through the air as Lancelot and the others tried to make their way to Tristan who stood in the center of it all. Where the other knights had gone they did not know, all they knew was they had to get Tristan out of the enemy's range. Lancelot signaled to Bors to start fireing back. Bors nodded and took out his crossbow and began to shoot it into to the trees. Tristan fired his bow at unmarked targets and hit his mark every time. Soon all the knights were shooting arrows back at the enemy.

Suddenly the raining of arrows stopped and all grew unnaturally quiet. Tristan had an arrow in his bow ready for anything. Liam and Dag drew their swords while Gawain and Lancelot and Bors place arrows into their bows. The knights waited for the devils to reveal themselves.

**Kida** was surrounded by darkness. Her heart raced. She heard the beating of her heart pound in her ears and her lungs hurt from lack of breath. All around her she sensed the enemy, but she could not see them. She could not see anything; not even her own nose. Suddenly a blood stopping cry sounded through the air. She gasped; frozen in place. AGHHHHHHH!!!!!!

**Cries** erupted from the shadows. The horses screamed and tried to throw their riders. The knights struggled to keep seated. From all directions blue demons flew out of the shadows towards the knights. Tristan let loose a storm of arrows, taking down many of the demons. The others drew their weapons and charged. With a great clash the two sides met, like a wave beating furiously against a rock. Metal twanged against metal. Flesh beat against flesh. Men's cries filled the air as they died and blood soaked the ground.

Lancelot and the others fought with all their might, but the blue demons out numbered them and they were trapped. Lancelot dropped his ax and took up his two swords. If he was going to die he was going to take as many as those damned devils with him. Tristan abandoned his bow and took out is long curved sword. Gracefully, he sliced at the demons, slitting their throats with a single swift movement. Like a graceful dance, Tristan swiped and slashed the demons leaving them dead or nearly there. Bors took out his hand knives and barreled into the mass of demons. He hacked and chopped at the abdomens of the blue men; giving them lethal stomach wounds. Dag swung his large double-edged sword cutting men down like trees; while Gawain used his simple sword hacking off limbs and heads of any who attacked him. Liam just flung his sword trying to hit what came within his reach.

All of them were determined to take as many demons down to hell with them, they fought viciously, not caring if they lived or died. Arthur led his other knights to the scene and found his brave knights fending off woads. Arthur ordered his knights in and they charged at the blue devils. The devils did not even show fear they just poured more men in. The knights cut, swiped, slashed and wrestled the blue men. The devils sensed they could not win and pulled back. A great cheer sounded from the ranks of the knights as they pushed the demons back into the shadows. Liam whooped as he watched them concede. They had won.

They had now reverted back to arrows and both sides let off a great stream of arrows like a flock of birds they flew through the air in perfect formation. The woads pulled back as the knights let off more arrows. The woads let off one final wave of arrows than disappeared into the forest. The knights watched as the final stream of arrows flew. They landed loding themselves into tree trunks, bushes, dirt and flesh.

Liam gasped as one barreled its way into his chest. He gasped, spewed blood and fell. The world began to swim. The colors faded. All began to grow into darkness….

"**LIAM!"**


	9. Death and Secrets

**Note** Thanks for the reviews they are great. About the romance, what would be liked? I have heard a Tristan/Kida and a Lysander?kida romance, are there any other ideas? Please let me know what you think. Thanks.

**Death and Secrets**

**Kida** gasped. Liam, arrow, dead! Sweat soaked her clothes and bedding. It was only a dream it was only a dream. Liam was ok. He was. He was not dead, he couldn't be. She stood up shakily and walked over to her water stand and splashed some water onto her face. It was only a dream. It was just a dream. Kida concentrated on calming her breathing. The cool stone floor comforted her in an odd way and soon she had calmed down enough to remember her dream.

It was dark, a bone chilling cry, Liam falling into darkness. Kida shook with the eerie feeling the dream left her with. It felt as if she was there, trapped behind a pane of glass unable to help Liam. She took a deep breath and prayed that it was only a dream.

**Liam** fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Sharp pains shot through his chest as blood flowed from his wound. Dag ran to his side; his sword ready to defend his friend. Some of the other knights followed Dag and formed a circle around Liam. The woads fought like wild cats and wounded many of the knights. Arthur was taken back by how fierce the woads were; he never expected them to be this fierce.

Lancelot and Tristan were on the front line driving the devils back into the forest. Arthur and Gawain pulled back to help Dag with Liam. It seemed as if the woads were not going to give up until all laid dead, then a horn blared from the distance. The demons lowered their demons and disappeared into the shadows.

Still on their guard, the knights pulled back around Liam who laid face up. An arrow was lodged in his breast and blood flowed freely from the wound. Dag had removed the arrow and now held a cloth over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "It's bad," Dag said. "We have to get him out of here."

Arthur nodded and ordered five knights to go back and get a cart. Shortly the returned and Dag and Gawain carefully placed Liam in it. Liam groaned as the cart jerked to life. Dag settled in next to him, applying pressure to his wound. Arthur inspected his other knights, besides a few scratches they were fine. Arthur silently gave thanks for the lives of the rest of his men and prayed for Liam.

**Lysander** watched Kiran as he came into the hall for the morning's briefing. He was pale and very ill looking. His eyes were glazed over and his face drawn tight. Something had to be wrong. After the briefing, Lysander asked Kiran to stay behind. "What's wrong?" he asked him.

Kiran looked at him. "I had trouble sleeping," was the reply.

Lysander nodded, he probably knew the reason for the lack of sleep; most knights had nightmares after their first scrimmage. "It won't last long, after a while the dreams leave," he said reassuringly and dismissed Kiran. He shook his head. Why had he taken such an interest into this knight he did not know, but the lad intrigued him, he drew him towards him. It was odd. Lysander had never been the type to worry about others welfare; he just cared if things got done. Keep things business not personal was his motto.

**Kida** left the conference hall. The commander would never let it rest until he found out her secret. She knew that, for he watched her like one who is searching for something. She had to tighten her guard against him; he was trouble.

The dream of Liam still haunted Kida as she began her daily runs and errands. It wasn't real, but it confused her by how real it seemed. It felt as if she had been Liam and that it was she who was shot. If only she could know for sure if Liam was ok, her mind would be put at ease. But there was no way to find out where he was. Kida prayed that all was well and hoped that it was just her imagination not reality.

**Liam** lay in the infirmary. He sat on the edge of sleep and awake. His wound was well tended to but he still ran fevers which made him delirious. Most of the time he did not know where he was or who sat next to him. He ranted on about Kida and Mira. He would stare straight through people who talked to him and spoke to ghosts from the past.

The knights were troubled by Liam's illness. Each took a turn and talked with him, but none of them could ever get through to him. He called out Kida's name and apologized for leaving her. Who Kida was baffled the knights. A lover perhaps or a family member; who ever it was he talked about her, actual he spoke to her as if she was there remembering about the old times.

The fever held on to Liam for days; it seemed as if he would never recover. Dag worried about his friend. Finally, when all seemed lost, the fever released Liam and he began to recover. Arthur was relieved and thanked god for saving his knight. The other knights rejoiced at his recovery and began to gloat on how they defeated the blue demons. Soon all the fear felt for the devils was lost and they were all eager to face them again.

**Kida** made her rounds around the valley. All was clear. She turned back toward the fort to find the commander riding towards her. She saluted him. He nodded at her and said, "I must speak with you." Kida turned her mount around and rode along side the commander.

"What about sir?"

"Call me Lysander," he said. She nodded. There was a brief silence then Lysander said, "Are you a magician?"

Kida blinked at him. "What?"

"Are you a magician?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Never before have I taken interest in one of my knights, but you are different, you seem to draw me to you."

Kida shook her head. "I am no magician."

"What are you then? Tell me. I know you have a secret and I demand you tell me it."

"I cannot tell you the secret that you look for."

"I warn you. When I find out what it is I will bear no mercy towards you. Tell me know I might show mercy, refuse and I will destroy you when I discover it."

"There is none to tell sir." Lysander growled spurred his horse, and galloped away leaving Kida in his dust. Kida watched him ride away. He was never going to find out her secret no matter how hard he tried. She was going to make sure of that.

**Lysander** rode far that day. He was angered at Kiran for not telling him his secret, but then again he was glad. It confused him; he so sure of himself was no confused. That cursed knight had brought him many headaches and many more reputation damaging rumors. It frustrated him that he could not just let it slide and forget about it all; it was like a fire consumed him. He had to find out Kiran's secret, he had too.

**Liam** slowly began to recover. The wound healed up nicely and left a handsome scar. The fever left no permanent effects on him which was a godsend. Within a matter of months Liam was back on duty and ready for another fight. He remembered very little of the time when he was feverous but his fellow knights were highly intrigued by Kida and asked him about her. He told them that Kida was his sister. He told them about his mother and brothers and how Kida fitted in. Kida, Kida, Kida, little Kida now probably a woman still living under Mira's tyrannical rule. He missed Kida and felt sorry for her. She had no future at their village. No man would marry her because she was different and with out a husband the women would scorn her, and she would be left completely alone.

Dag remembered hearing stories of Kida when they were in training and he felt sorry for her. If things were as Liam described she had no life, like they did. She would be living someone else's law and not her own, like they were fated to do till the day they died. Many of the other knights could relate as well for they all knew what it felt like to be hated because they were not the same as everyone else. In away, the stories of Kida were told and the men actually liked hearing about this odd girl with the same fate as themselves. Many of them had no brothers or sisters and found it enjoyable to hear about childhoods with them. A few of the other knights told stories of their homes and loved ones, but the most popular stories were those told of Kida.

As the months passed, Liam had told every memory of Kida to them and they still asked for more. It was a get away for them to hear of happier times and other people. By the time all the Kida memories were told most of the knights felt as if they knew this strange girl that ran wild through the prairies. Telling his memories of Kida seemed to comfort Liam as well. He missed her, but talking about her made her seem closer, almost as if she were next to him.

**Kida** sat in her quarters thinking of Liam. She wondered if he remembered her. She wondered if he missed her. It had been such a long time since they had last seen each other and now that she was a Sarmatian knight she would probably never see him for a very long time that is if she lived.

Lysander was becoming more persistent and would hardly leave her alone. She grew to fear the times when he could catch her alone. He would interrogate her and try to pull her secret from her lips, but no matter how hard he tried he never received the answers he wanted. It drove him insane and it made her wary. She always had to remind herself that she was Kiran and there was nothing to tell. She had to remember that he would kill her if he knew, no matter how nice he tried to be to her.

**Lysander's** curiosity towards Kiran turned into an obsession. Every waking moment he drove himself crazy trying to figure out what was so different about Kiran. The other knights began to notice his odd behavior and began to distance themselves from him in fear that he might snap. He took to cornering Kiran often and interrogating him, first in a friendly way, then in a more forceful manner. But no matter how hard he tried he was never satisfied with the answers he received. If only he knew what he was maybe he could explain his odd attraction to the young knight. If only, if only, he had the answers to satisfy him. If only.


	10. Two Years

**NOTE:** Thanks for all the reviews and I am sorry that the update took so long I've been busy. It's not the best and a little short but please over look its problems. Thank you for reading this story.

**Two Years**

**It** was hard to believe that they had been at this place for two years. It seemed longer. They had constant battles with the blue demons, not large ones but still enough to keep them busy. No major mishaps happened and Arthur continued with is improvement of the fort. Bors finally got in the good graces of the barmaid he was wooing, Vanora, and the other knights had become quite comfortable with their living conditions. They had a set schedule with guard duty, search duty, and sweep duty; then they were given nights off to do what they pleased. It was a good life for the type of men they were. They could be worse of than they were. A commander made all the difference.

They were lucky; they received a good commander, unlike others who receive ruthless commanders who cared nothing for his men and their lives. Arthur was a good man and he made a brilliant commander. The knights grew to like Arthur and think of him as a brother instead of their commander. They respected him and he respected them and their rights. As time went on they became a type of family with Arthur the father who did everything in his power to prevent terrible fates from falling on them.

**Kida** had spent the better part of her time avoiding Commander Lysander, but he never seemed to leave her alone. Where ever she went he was always there. It drove her insane to have a permanent shadow, and an annoying shadow at that. He always seemed to find ways to get her alone. After the morning briefing he always managed to keep her there for one reason or another. On watch duty he conveniently showed up and stayed there and talked with her for the better part of her watch. When she rode on scout duty he always showed up and rode with her. It was like having her own entourage which she would prefer to do without.

As time passed and the commander showed no sign of dispatching his watch on her, Kida began to do anything to avoid him. She took extra watches and all the night watched imaginable for the commander did not like the late night watches. The more time Kida spent by herself, the more time she spent thinking of Liam. She wondered if he was still alive, if he was well, if he liked the knights he served his time with. She missed him and could not believe that so much time had passed since she first came to Britain thinking she would see Liam right off, how wrong she was. The Fates were against her, the reason was lost to her but she was determined to live and see Liam again no matter what.

**Lysander** received a letter stating that his presence was needed at the gate fort in three weeks time. There was no reason stated to why he was being summoned but it was a direct order and he had to go. He stewed over who could be left in charge of the post while he was away and who to take with him. After much thought he came to the decision to let his second in command take over for him and he would take ten knights with him and at the top of the list Kiran Padu's name resided.

**Kida** was summoned to Lysander's quarters, she did not know why. She entered the room and stood before Lysander's desk. He looked at her and said, "You will accompany me to the gate fort. Be prepared to leave in three hours." She nodded and left the room. The gate post? Why her? She went to her room and packed her travel gear and then went to ready her horse.

**Liam** and Dag practiced their sword fighting on each other. They were bored; the blue demons have let rest their little rebel attacks for the time being which left the knights restless. Lancelot and Arthur practiced with their knives while Tristan and Bors worked with their bows. It was a sunny day, which was rare for it hardly ever was sunny.

Vanora sat and watched her lover practice holding a baby on her lap and keeping an eye of three toddlers, all of which belonged to Bors. She hummed softly to the babe and smiled brightly. Bors would look at her and grin foolishly at her; the poor fool was in love. The other knights gave Bors grief for finding himself a woman but he did not care he loved her and she loved him and that's all that mattered.

**A rider** rode up to the fort and stopped outside the fort wall. The Roman guard looked down at him and said, "What is your business?"

The rider replied, "Message for the Commander of this fort from Rome."

The guard nodded and ordered the gate open. The rider rode on and stopped at the courtyard where the knights were practicing their weaponry. Jols went to the messenger and took his horse while the messenger walked to the knights and said, "I have a message for your commander, where is he?"

Arthur stepped out of the crowd and said, "I am he." The messenger looked at him oddly, this surly could not be the commander, he looked just like the other knights. He noted the way the other knights treated him, they treated him with great respect, could he really be the commander?

"A message from Rome," the messenger said and handed Arthur a piece of parchment. Arthur thanked him and told Jols to let the messenger rest and eat before he left again.

The messenger followed Jols, thinking about the odd commander who dressed like his knights and acted like them as well.

**As** soon as the messenger left, Arthur opened the letter and read it. It stated that all the commanders from them posts along Hadrian's Wall would be meeting here to discuss the threat of the Woads. Arthur told his knights this and then began to prepare the fort for more inhabitants.

**Kida** rode silently at the back of the line, as far away from Lysander as possible. They had been on the road for three weeks and should come to the gate post soon. She wondered at what the meeting was for. It must be of some great importance for they were calling all the commanders together.

The thought of meeting Liam there slipped into her mind, but she pushed it out for she did not want to get her hopes up. Lysander watched he like a hawk as usual and she spent the journey uncomfortable for she could not just hide; there was no place to hide. She had to bear him the best she could but she did not like doing such.

**Liam** and the other knights watched as the commanders and their entourages began to pour in from all directions. Soon all the knight commanders were assembled and all they had to do was wait for a general to arrive. The knight commanders assembled in the great hall leaving the knights in the court yard which they had set up as a commons area for the knights.

Arthur's knights kept to the shadows watching the new knights. They were odd groups. There were some of old men, some of young men, some of large men, and some of small men. It was funny how they all seemed to fit together. The oddest group though was the one led by the commander called Lysander. His group was made up of middle aged men except for one. A small boy graced their company. It was odd to see one so small as a knight, even the small knights their out sized the boy. They watched the knights with interest; especially the one with the boy for the lad was an odd fellow who kept to himself.

**Kida** rode through the gates of the gate fort and looked around her. The village was full of people watching the parade of knights' ride in. They rode to a court yard where the fort commander met them with his knights. Kida examined each of their faces, they had good natured faces. One by one she inspected them until she came the knight at the end. Her jaw dropped as she saw him. He looked exactly like a warrior of her village. Red hair, green eyes, dark skin; all the same as the men of her home. She wondered if she knew him.

Silently, she went through a list of the boys that were taken before she was, maybe this knight was one of them. The commanders dismounted and followed the fort commander into the fort. Boys came and took the knights mount as the knights were shown to the courtyard set up for them. The resident knights kept to themselves mainly and watched the newcomers. Once in a while they would challenge a few to a game of knife throwing or die but other than that there was not much socializing between the groups of knights.

As the meetings progressed, the knights were told nothing. They didn't care much for they could just sit around, drink, and do nothing. Kida watched the knight of her village as much as possible. He seemed so familiar but she could not find his name.

The knights spent most of their time in the commons area and Kida watched them. The resident knights would linger in the shadows while the others would eat, drink, and hit on the serving women. No fights occurred until one knight to a grab at Vanora. Bors got angry and charged into the knight. The knight's companions lit into Bors as Bors friends came to his aid. A calm knight took Bors arm and told him to leave it be. A giant and the redheaded knight stood between Bors and the other knights. "Move Dag, Liam! Let me at 'em!" They would not budge and managed to pull him out of the yard.

Kida's jaw dropped at the mention of Liam. That knight was Liam? Could it really be him? Excitedly she got up and followed the resident knights hoping to catch her brother alone.


	11. Meeting

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! The story is coming along as will the romance when I get to it. Sorry it's taking so long.

**Meeting**

**Bors** sat in the stable anchored by his friends. "Why'd you stop me? I could have taken them on."

"Simple, you would have ended up dead and we would have to bury you," Lancelot said.

"I could have taken them, they were young and stupid."

"But they out numbered you by ten and as good as you are I do not think you could have killed them all," Lancelot informed him.

Bors sighed, "I suppose you're right. I hate you when you make sense."

"I know, which is, most of the time."

Bors glared at him. "You better watch out or I might one day accidentally plant an arrow in your back."

"Oooo, I quiver with fear," Lancelot goaded.

"That's enough you two," Tristan said. "Bors are you going to behave?"

"Yes."

"Good, we'll get off of you them." Tristan and Gawain stood up, for it was them who sat on him to hold him down.

"You need to learn to hold your temper Bors," Tristan said.

"I can."

"Really?" Lancelot asked. "Was that how you hold your temper back there because that wasn't very good."

"I can, unless Vanora's involved."

"Bors, you remember what Arthur said. We must behave while the Roman commanders are here," Dag said.

"I know, I just can't help myself," Bors said with a grin.

The knights broke out in laughter; Bors was such a comical character. The knights settled onto bales of straw and stools and chattered among each other. They bore not liking of the new knights and counted the days to when they would all leave. "How much longer do you think the meetings will take?" Gawain asked.

"I don't know, could be days," Bors said. "You know the Romans; they take forever to make decisions."

The others nodded in agreement. The Romans always took forever on decisions. They began to talk about other random things. Liam sat with Dag and did as he always did, think about Kida. He thought aloud and Dag listened. Dag was a good listener and he liked listening to Liam's stories about home, he had good memories to remember and a family to return to, unlike himself who had no one. In five more years they would be free and go their separate ways. Dag looked forward to it as much as he hated it. He wanted to be free, but he did not want to be alone again. He did not want to loose his friends as they left on their own journeys leaving him behind.

He told no one of his fear of being alone but Liam knew and planned to take Dag with him to meet his sister and maybe even convince him to stay at their village. They were all wrapped up in their conversations that they did not notice the figure lurking in the shadows.

**Kida **listened to the resident knights as they laughed and joked around with each other. Liam sat and watched quietly as he always did sitting next to a small giant. She wished to have gotten him alone but she would have to wait and bid her time to reveal herself. As she watched him, she felt fear. What if he rejected her if he found out what she had to become? What if he turned her in? What if?... She did not want to think about what he might do. She prayed that he would be the same old Liam who would protect her not matter what.

**Arthur** listened to the general. They were retreating from Britain, slowly but they were leaving. The evacuation would be slow and gradual. First to go would be the western forts, than the eastern posts and lastly the gate fort. Arthur listened gravely; he and his knights would be the last to leave, what would be left that is. Over the next five years the posts would slowly be evacuated. First the farthest western one moving to the second one then third and fourth, followed by the farthest eastern then the three following it. Each post would leave spacing the post abandonment over the space of six months. That long and for about a year Arthur would be left alone with his knights to defend the wall alone until they could leave, he was not pleased and worried.

**Liam** noticed a movement in the shadows. "What's that?" he asked alerting the other knights. The knights stood up their weapons ready. "Come out, or we'll attack."

The small boy that had come with the odd commander stepped out of the shadows. "What you doing here?" Bors asked. "Not a spy are you? I don't like spies." He pulled his sword close to him and began to stroke the blade.

The lad shook his head. The knights inspected the little spy. "What you here for then?" Bors asked.

The boy shrugged and looked at the ground. Liam looked at the boy. He was a silent one. "Don't worry we won't harm you lad. Just answer our questions truthfully."

The boy just looked at the ground. "What, you dumb or something?" one of the other knights laughed. "Here look we got ourselves a retard."

The boy glared at the knight. "The only one I see is you," the boy said staring straight into the knight's eyes.

"What you say boy?" the knight asked as he stood up. "You making fun of me?"

"No, just telling the truth," the boy replied. The knight growled and lunged towards the boy. The boy dodged him and drew his sword and pressed it against his neck. "You move you die," the boy said softly.

The knights looked at the small lad. He may be small but he had skill. "Ok lad, easy now, he was only fooling," Bors said as the boy lowered his blade and let the knight up. "That's it, good lad."

The boy backed off and eyed the knights. "What's your name lad?" Liam asked. The lad looked at him and lowered his eyes.

"Kiran," was the reply.

"Well Kiran, shouldn't you be with your fellow knights?" Lancelot asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Liam asked.

"I don't like them their idiots," was the reply.

"Ok, I can understand that, but why were you spying on us?" Liam asked.

"Because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes I promised your sister to find you and see if you were well before I was taken," the boy said. At the mention of his sister, Liam looked at the boy more closely. He did not recognize him; he bore not the look that was native to his people.

"How you know my sister?"

"I met her, she was nice."

"When did you see her last?" Liam asked eagerly.

"Seven years ago but I remembered my promise and you seemed to match the description so I thought to find out your name. Who would think I'd actually find you," the boy replied.

"How was she? Was she alright?" Liam bombarded the boy with questions about Kida, hoping that the answers would ease his conscience about her. The other knights stopped him long enough to get the lad a drink and a seat before the boy answered Liam's questions.

**Kida** could not believe that she found Liam at last. She was startled when he called her out of her hiding place; she thought she was where no one could see her. They began to question her as if she were a spy. She was silent until one of them insulted her and stupidly she insulted back and almost started a fight. The other knights interfered and Liam questioned her. How she wished to reveal herself as Kida but the other knights were not trustful and she lied. It tore at her as she gave them Kiran as her name and pretend that she had met Kida and finding Liam was a promise she made to herself to find him. It tore at her as he looked at her excitedly and asked about her well being and she told him lies, happy lies, even though she yearned to tell him that she was Kida. She settled down and began to make up stories about meeting herself as the knights listened mesmerized by the mention of Kida. This startled her a bit, why where these strangers so interested and familiar with her? They listened intently to her lies and she tried her best to not reveal her true self.


	12. Trouble

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I know it's going slow but it should speed up. I probably lost most of you with the exposition that never ends and I apologize. I know you all are eagerly awaiting for the romance to bloom and I promise it will soon, that is if I can get things written before I forget what I'm going to do. Sorry for another cliff-hanger type end, it probably drives you crazy but it helps me get from point A to point B. Thanks for reading this lengthy note and please have a smashing day.

**Troubles**

**Liam **listened to the boy as he told stories about meeting Kida. The lad descried Kida exactly. The other knights listened as the boy related his meeting with Liam's famous sister. They badgered the boy for any thing on the topic of Kida and the boy spoke, at first hesitantly, but then he loosened up and told everything he knew about Kida.He smiled as he listened. Hearing the boy talk of his sister made him homesick for her but it somehow made him feel better to know that she was well and safe.

**Kida** finished her stories about herself, factious though they were the knights seemed to believe them and enjoy them. She wished she could tell Liam who she was but she did not trust the men he was with.

**Arthur** and the other commanders left the hall. He was greatly disturbed, for the next few years his men would be left alone to defend the borders alone for the span of a year. He did not know what to do. If he told his men they would riot. Why his post was the last to be deserted he knew not but he hoped his men would live to leave it.

**Merlin** sat around the fire, one of his scouts had come back with news. The Romans would be withdrawing from Britain. The Woads rejoiced over the news and Merlin had every intention on killing as many of the knights as possible before they left.

**With **the meeting over and their orders given; the commanders and their knights slowly began to leave Arthur's post. Soon all were gone except for Lysander and his men for Lysander still had much to discuss with the general. Lysander's knights did not care for they rather enjoyed doing nothing. When not in meetings with the general, Lysander kept up his old habit of watching Kiran's every move. He took great interest when he noticed that Kiran started to spend most of his time with Arthur's knights.

At night he would watch out his window for he could always see Kiran standing on the wall looking at the horizon as if searching for something. Lysander wondered at the odd knight who never slept and rarely talked. His other knights were used to his odd interest in Kiran that they didn't even notice but Arthur and his knights noticed and wondered what was going on between commander and knight.

**Kida** tried her best to keep away from Lysander as much as she could. It was not as hard as she thought it would be. She hardly ever saw Lysander for he was always in meetings and so she spent most of her time with the resident knights. She liked them for they were a humorous group with men like Lancelot, the resident cynic, and the gentle giant, Dagonet.

She grew fond of each of the knights. Lancelot for his cynicism and sarcasm, Bors for his simple humor, Galahad for his childlike demeanor, Gawain for his tranquil personality, Tristan for his eccentric ways, and Dagonet for his gentleness and kindness and the others for their positive attitude. They were all fond of her, or at least that is what she inferred from their behavior toward her.

It was hard thought to trust them, even though she certainly liked them. She watched for the right moment to tell Liam who she really was, but the opportunity never seemed to arrive. He was always with one of the other knights.

Of all the stories the group told among themselves, stories about her were the most popular. It was weird for her to make up stories about herself, but she did and they loved them all the same. Out of the lot, Liam and Dag and the other five main knights liked the stories the most. It baffled her. Why would these harden warriors have such an interest in a girl they have never met just heard about in stories?

**Liam** and the others liked the small lad. At first Lancelot and Bors did not like him much and made fun of him for his size but after they had a bout with him in the practice yards their teasing stopped, for he may be small in size, he was well skilled in the art of war. To see such talent in one so small is rare and when found it is a shock and that is what silenced Lancelot and Bors. The lad spent most of his time with them they noticed. The lad's companions seemed to ignore the boy and tried their best to alienate him from them.

They wondered at that until they noticed how the commander kept such a sharp eye on the boy. It was odd. It would be understandable if they were in a battle but in the fort it was not. Lancelot suggested that they were "involved" but they soon dismissed that idea when they saw how the boy tried his best to avoid his commander at all costs.

Soon, they took it into their heads that they would become the boy's guardians in the sense that they helped him loose Lysander when he was sought by him. They thought if a great game and did it all without letting the boy know. If they even saw Lysander coming close to the lad they would intercept him and distract him while one of the others would engage the boy in conversation and lead him away.

When ever the practiced they would invite the boy to see what he was capable of and teach him what they knew. They found that he could use a sword well, knives exceptionally well, the bow and arrow wonderfully, and a spear fairly. The boy's aim was excellent but not superior and so Tristan took the lad and taught him how to better his aim so that he would always hit his target and to read the Earth for signs of other people, animals, and water. The boy seemed to enjoy these lessons quite well.

Not to be out done, Lancelot taught the lad how to fight with two swords and Galahad and Gawain taught him knife throwing. Bors taught him the art of womanizing and Dag the mace. Liam taught him how to do trick riding and Arthur even joined in on the lad's tutelage and taught the lad his basic letters. The lad thrived under their guidance and they found another thing to distract them from what sadness they felt for their families back home.

**Kida** thoroughly enjoyed the knights' lessons. Tristan was a master at stealth and scouting and she loved learning the craft from him. She noticed that some of the younger knights avoided him, but she could not see why. He was odd and liked to be alone but that did not merit fear. In fact she liked him for his odd ways and his hermit like tendencies.

Thought she enjoyed his company as much as Tristan's, the subject Bors taught her was not her most favorite. Bors was set that every man should be a master at attracting women and set his aim at teaching her how to be a master at it. She felt highly uncomfortable when he would make her practice on barmaids. He took her embarrassment as shyness, if only he knew.

Lancelot's lessons were fun but Kida did not bear a great liking to them for she already could dual hand fight, but she played dumb and let him think he was teaching her for he seemed to enjoy it, at least that's the closest he ever got to enjoying anything for he never seemed to enjoy anything.

Galahad and Gawain's lessons were spent primarily in fights and battles of wit for they were always getting into arguments about what was the best technique to throw a knife to land at one angle or another. She found them a comical pair and just watched them silently suppressing her laughter.

The mace with Dag was one of the most challenging of her lessons, for she had never held a mace before and this training was new to her. Unlike the others the training masters never even let them near a mace for they believed it to be a vulgar weapon fit only for pagans.

She loved trick riding with Liam and enjoyed the felling of freedom it gave her as she rode. She tried to reveal herself to him during the lessons but she never found the courage.

Letter learning with Arthur was new to her and she absorbed everything Arthur spoke of. She liked learning her letters and enjoyed playing letter games with Arthur as he taught her how to write and read simple words.

Oh how she wished she could stay with Arthur and his knights for the rest of her term. She wanted to learn more about letters and the mace. She enjoyed their company and they liked her. She would escape Lysander and be alone. If only she had been chosen to be one of Arthur's knights she would have been happy.

**Lysander** watched as Arthur and his knights took to Kiran. He hated it. He was always getting intercepted and they always got in his way. He counted down the days when he would go back to his post with Kiran. The thought of Kiran's sadness if he had to leave made it worth waiting for. It was strange that Lysander should love to see pain on another's face, but since Kiran came along he had not been himself. Kiran had to be an evil magician sent to destroy him and he was set to destroy Kiran before he got destroyed.

**Merlin** called to him his leaders. The gate fort had emptied and he was ready to start their fights with the fleeing knights. They had killed many of his people since they first started building the wall and sending knights to defend the wall and he intended on repaying them ten full.

**While** riding the width of the valley with Liam, Kida felt a sudden chill sweep through her body. Only once before had she felt this chill. It was the time before she was attached as she traveled to her post. She pulled her horse to a halt and looked around her. There was nothing visible, but that did not mean they were not there as experience soon dictated their enemies were skilled at blending in with their surroundings.

She turned to Liam and said, "There's something in the woods."

Liam stopped and looked around. He saw nothing. "I see nothing."

He rode forward. "Stop!" Kida cried, but it came too late and he rode into a trap. As soon as he passed the first tree a group of Woads jumped him and pulled him from his horse. Kida drew her sword ready for a fight. The Woads surrounded her. Her eyes darted from Liam to the Woads. They now stood in a full circle around her.

A large man walked forward. "We will not kill you now," he began in her language. "Go and tell Arthur that we wait for him. Tell him his knight will live to die with the rest of them. Go now."

Before Kida could offer a reply the man and his men had disappeared into the shadows with her brother.


	13. Alone In Battle

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Now I need a little input. What should happen? Should her secret be revealed now or later? Should Kida and Liam be part of the last days of the knights servitude? Should they be part of the events of the movie? Just wondering what you think should happen and hopefully Kida's romance will happen soon, hopefully. I apologize in advance if it is bad for I am not a romantic. Thank you for reading this note and have a smashing day.

**Alone To Fight**

**Kida** rode hard back to the fort as fast as her horse could go. The guards saw her coming and had the gate open for her. She flew through them and rode to the practice yard. As she galloped up the hill she was spotted by Jols and he alerted Arthur. He waited for her as she pulled her horse to a stop.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Woads!" Kida cried.

"Woads? Where?" Arthur asked.

"Woods…Liam…Took…Message…" she gasped.

"Woods? Liam? Message?" Arthur asked.

"They took Liam and told me to tell you he would not be killed until he could kill all of you."

There was a gasp from the knights then they all looked at Arthur. "Prepare for battle," he said and walked back into the fort. Without hesitation the knights left and geared up. Within ten minutes they were all geared and ready to go. Jols and some of the stable boys had mounts ready for them. Kida dismounted and took a fresh horse.

Lysander walked out with his knights and found Kida ready to fight. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

She turned around and said, "I'm going out with them."

"No you're not. I did not give the orders," Lysander said.

"I need no orders from you, besides I thought we were all on the same side?"

Lysander blinked and Kida smiled, she outsmarted him that time. Arthur and Lancelot came out of the building and mounted their horses. Arthur glanced at Kida but he did no make a remark. Arthur called his knights to him and they rode out of the yard in two single-filed lines with Kida bringing up the rear.

**Lysander **watched as Arthur, his knights and Kiran rode out of the gates. He fumed, for Kiran defied him and went with Arthur. He was Kiran's commander not Arthur. He called his knights to him and called for mounts for them. He would not be out done by an insolent boy. His knights readied themselves and soon they followed Arthur and his knights to the woods to face the blue demons.

**Liam** woke to the faces of the blue demons. They were sneering at him and speaking to him in a foreign tongue. He watched them as they painted each other and readied their weapons; it was as if they were preparing for a war.

**Arthur** led his knights towards the woods. He was not going to leave one of his men to the enemy. He knew it was a trap but he could not let them think they scared him. Once they reached the edge of the forest he sent Tristan ahead to scout and clustered the rest of them to him for he learned long ago that dividing his forces was not a good idea when dealing with the Woads in their territory.

**Kida** waited silently, she prayed that her brother was still alive. She knew she would have to pay dearly for what she disobeying Lysander but she did not care, Lysander was an imbecile. She rode next to Dag and Bors. They seemed to have formed walls around her as if protecting her. It insulted her that they felt like they needed to protect her; after all she had been fighting Woads almost as long as they had.

They stood in a cluster waiting for word from Tristan. The air was still and the horses quivered, they knew what was about to begin.

**Lysander** stopped his knights about two leagues from the forest. He ordered his men to dismount and watched Arthur and his knights' cluster at the forest's edge. He would not help them, he was sure about that. If the blue demons came after him then he would fight, until then he would do nothing. His knights looked at him oddly but none of them said anything for they knew their commander was in a foul mood and could not be reasoned with.

He scanned the group for his disobedient knight; he would make him pay dearly for what he did. An evil smile crept across his lips. What happened to him? This man that was usually level-headed and fair had been driven completely mad by this odd small knight. The older knights noticed the great change and thought the boy a witch and demanded his death, perhaps now would be the time for them to do away with him without an inquiry. The thought of revenge made the knights eager but they had to wait for exactly the right moment to strike.

**Tristan** scanned the shadows. They were there, he could sense them, just where they were presented him with a problem. He listened for the sound of his bird but heard nothing. The trees seemed to have grown eyes. The air felt heavy as if the earth was holding its breathe in knowledge of what was going to happen.

**The** knights eyed the forest. They were there they had to be. Arthur looked at his knights, they were ready to fight. In the distance he noticed Lysander and his knights sitting on the hill. It baffled him to what Lysander was doing up there and not down with him and his knights.

**Kida** waited silently, they were there waiting for them, if she had her way she would kill them all. It was hard for her to just sit there and wait. Finally, she grew sick of waiting and left the knights ranks. Bors and Dag looked at her confused. She pulled her horse towards the forest and rode into it. She was going to find Liam even if it was the last thing she did.

**Lysander's** jaw dropped as he watched Kiran ride out into the forest. What was that boy doing? He knew he was mad but not suicidal. All the other knights watched the crazy boy ride into the shadows surly doomed to meet his death within the dark woods.

**Liam** laid in the dark. He wished they would not come but he knew they would, Arthur would never leave one of his men to the enemy. He felt stupid for getting himself caught and hoped that Kiran made it back to the fort all right. The Woads kept a close watch on him leaving him with no way to escape.

The Woads were excited; he could feel it in the air. The main force of the demons had left, probably to annihilate Arthur and the others. If there were some way for him to prevent it, but hope was not present for he knew he could not escape. Death was inevitable and all he could do was wait for it.

**Kida** crept through the shadows. There was no sign of the Woads or Tristan. Her horse stopped and would not go further so she dismounted and continued on foot. She did not know what possessed her to go off on her own, but she was surprised when no one stopped her as she left. She imagined them staring after her dumbfounded and that made her smile a bit.

She heard footsteps approach her. Quickly she dropped into the undergrowth. Ten Woads came her way. She sucked in a deep breath and gripped her sword. They came closer and closer. Her heart pounded. Blood rushed through her veins like rapids. She held herself waiting to pounce. The Woads walked towards her then stopped right next to her. She expected them to attack her but they didn't, was it a trick to draw her out? Her body wished to attack but she could not move. She was frozen in place like a statue.

The Woads looked around them and let out a cry. It pierced the silence like daggers and they drew their weapons and faced her. Automatically, Kida drew her sword and stood up. Her body had melted and she moved quickly, slicing and stabbing at the nearest Woad. The Woads surrounded her, their small swords drawn ready to kill her.

Their circle grew smaller and smaller until they touched each other's elbows. She turned around eyeing each of them and cursing at herself for going of alone. They prepared to strike when an arrow flew passed her ear and planted itself into the chest of the Woad in front of her. The demons whirled around looking for the source of the arrow. More arrows flew, hitting their marks causing many demons to fall.

The arrows seemed to come from no where. Kida did not wait to find out who shot them for she cut her way through the remaining Woads and went into the forest.


	14. Seek, Destroy, Rescue

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update, been having writers block. This is a bit choppy but please excuse its imperfections and let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading.

**Seek, Destroy, Rescue**

**Tristan** heard the blood curdling cries of the Woads. They were all around him. Quickly, he drew his bow and shot arrows into the woods. Arrows flew at him in response. Knowing he did not stand a chance against them, he rode out of the woods back to Arthur and the rest of the knights.

**The **forest moved as the Woads charged at the knights. Arthur called them to ranks and the knights stood in a line, their weapons drawn ready for a fight. Lancelot and Bors glanced at each other; they were ready and had a wager on who could kill the most Woads. The winner got the privilege of Vanora's company while the looser had to stand back and watch.

Gawain and Galahad sat sit by side, eagerly waiting the enemy's arrival. Dag pulled his broad-blade out and held it out in front of him like a lance. They were all prepared and eagerly waited for the battle's start.

Tristan burst through the trees and rode to Arthur, "I could not see them, but they are everywhere." Arthur nodded and Tristan took his place next to Dag. He drew his bow and began to release arrows, as Bors and a few of the other archer-knights did. Their storm of arrows did not dampen the Woads spirit and they cried even louder.

**Lysander** watched the knights lined up. At the Woads cries his men came to alert and prepared to join Arthur in battle but he held them back. He would watch and wait until the moment was right. The fewer men of his lost the better for him and his post.

**Kida** crawled through the thick undergrowth. She had passed the Woads front line unseen. Silently she thanked the gods for granting her passage. Once she was sure she passed the main force of the Woad army, she loosened her guard a bit and concentrated a bit more on where she was going. She stepped over logs and stones. She had no idea what she was going to do now. Stupidly, she let herself get caught up in the moment and now that she was where she wanted to be, she did not know what to do next. She had no idea where Liam was, she had no idea where she was.

She continued to walk north until she came to a drop off. Reluctantly, she turned and began to walked parallel to the cliff; with each step she took she began to wonder why she ever left the main force. She must have been insane to go after Liam in an unknown place with an almost completely invisible enemy.

**Liam** tugged at the rope that held him. It was tied well and would not budge. It would be his fault if any of his comrades fell. They would fight to save him and that would be their down fall. If only he could do something; the defenseless feeling he had frustrated him and he did not like it.

His guards watched him with slight interest. One of them was a young woman. It surprised when he first came to the Woad's camp that they had women among them as warriors. They must be low on warriors to have women fighting for even his people did not let their women fight. She looked at him with interest. He looked back at her. She was covered in blue paint in odd writing and she wore leather battle gear. He supposed that underneath the dirt and paint she would be a rather beautiful woman, but men did not like women that could gut them in their sleep.

His other guard practically ignored him and would yell at the woman, probably telling her to remember who he was for she would look away when the man spoke to her from him and pretend that he was not there. Maybe he could gain some sympathy from the woman. He could get her to feel sorry for him and let him go.

**The** Woads flooded into the clearing charging the knights. The knights let out their cry and kicked their horses. The horses leapt and charged at the blue devils. The knights rode and clashed with the blue demons. They slashed and stabbed at them taking many of men down with their strokes.

The demons jumped at the mounted knights and pulled them down to their level. Swinging their small swords and knives wildly around they hacked away at the knights.

The knights fought back. Both sides threw everything they had at each other.

**Kida** heard the shouts and cries of the knights and Woads but she did not turn back to help, instead she continued on her path deeper into the woods. She had to find Liam, she just had to.

**Lysander** watched as Arthur and his knights fought the demons. He just sat on his horse and did nothing. His men wanted to engage in battle but Lysander ordered them to stand by until they were attacked. By the way the battle was going they were not going to make it to them.

**Arthur** and his knights fought bravely. They were outnumbered but still held their ground. Lancelot used his two small swords like scissors and cut into the demons. Blood soaked the ground and dripped from their weapons. All the knights had taken cuts and were bleeding and a few of their numbers were dead, but that did not dampen their spirits.

They backed up against each other so to not leave their backs to the enemy.

Bors and Dag let at the Woads swinging and swiping their weapons taking off heads and other body limbs. Galahad and Gawain hacked at their demons and took chunks out of their blue painted flesh. Arthur and Lancelot cut and stabbed their devils, killing them immediately. Tristan alternated between bow and sword. When they were close enough for the use of a sword he slashed and slit his Woads with one swift movement of his arm and they fell spurting blood.

The other knights fought as best they could but soon found that the Woads had them outmatched and some began to retreat. Arthur called to his knights, telling them that they would be well but fear grasped some of his knights and they ran leaving their comrades behind to die.

**Lysander** watched with joy as Arthur's knights deserted him. It may have been only two or three but still it looked bad for a commander to have his knights run away in battle. His men were waiting eagerly for the command to join in on the fight. With the knights fleeing and the dead ones they figured that they would go in and help them, but Lysander still refused to let them fight. It baffled them that their commander would be so heartless as to watch men get slaughtered when he could help. He did not care what his men thought. He was going to prove a point to Arthur and that point was that his knights were his not Arthur's. He would teach them all a lesson. Kiran for where his loyalties laid, Arthur for accepting them, and Arthur's knights for taking Kiran in. Kiran was his knight and his mystery. He was the one that would find it out not Arthur or his knights.

**Kida** heard footsteps coming towards her. She hid the best she could in the bushes. They were Woads, but not like the ones she met before. The one in the lead was different. He had a certain air about him, like royalty, but how could savages have a monarchy system.

The leader, as the man seemed to be, spoke in his native tongue with a young woman. Kida stopped a moment and examined the woman. She had never heard of a people that had women fighting alongside men before.

They seemed to be arguing about something but she had no clue about what. Maybe if she followed them they would lead her to her brother, but how she would do it would be a miracle for they were forest people and one can never beat the demons in their territory as she learned long ago. They argued a few more minutes than the leader man turned and left. The woman watched him leave frustrated and then turned the opposite direction. She inhaled deeply and then began to follow the woman as quietly as she could. They must not be as accomplished warriors if she had never seen a woman warrior among them until now; she hoped her assumptions were right.

**Merlin** took the woman guard away. He led her out of the camp and spoke to her. "What do you think you are doing watching the knight?"

The woman looked at him and replied, "Nothing, I was just looking."

"Don't get any ideas into your head. These knights would as soon kill you as a ravenous wolf. Keep your distance from the knight and do not get to know him."

The woman tried to argue with him but Merlin would hear nothing. Finally she agreed and left him leave. She was angry but she knew he was right, but then again if the knight was as dangerous as he said why was he not fighting? She looked around her as if looking for an answer to her problem. She wanted to give the knight a chance at his life the honorable way but she could not set him free or else Merlin would know it was her. If only she could think of another way to let him go. If only…

**Kida** followed the woman to a camp. It was almost completely empty. The woman did not notice her and just kept walking. From the edge of the camp she scanned the area for Liam. She saw him near the east side tied to a tree. She glanced around her and saw no one. Her gut told her that it was dangerous but her heart wanted to save her brother. Before she knew what she was doing, Kida made a run towards her brother. He looked at her amazed and whispered, "What are you doing here Kiran? Is Arthur with you?" Kida ignored his questions and cut his bonds. She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her as she ran back towards the forest.

**A** shadow watched as a small knight flew out of the woods and cut the prisoner free. The small knight was different from the others, the shadow saw that. It watched as the small knight pulled the other knight into the woods and they disappeared. The shadow nodded in satisfaction. All was done.

**Arthur** thought the blue sea of bodies would never come to an end. They kept coming and coming like an endless swarm of bees. His knight were growing weary as was he but he did not know what to do. If they ceased to fight they were dead, if they fought any longer they would die.

**Kida** pulled Liam through the path that she came. He did not ask any questions and followed her willingly. She hoped that the others were well. They came to the raven and followed it. As they came to the forest's end the sound of the battle grew louder. She scanned around them looking for more Woads. There was a group of them waiting to reinforce their comrades. She stopped and drew her sword. Liam looked at her and nodded. He picked up a stick and they let out a cry. The Woads whirled around. Kida and Liam charged the Woads.

Kida's blade met the belly of the first man she met and clashed blades with another. Liam wrestled one to the ground and bashed his head on a stone and then took the discarded blade. They cut, sliced, and hacked at the Woads. They fell into heaps on the ground. Once they were all dead Kida looked at them. She did not know what she felt but it made her sick to her stomach to see them dead. She should not feel this way; they were her enemy and would kill her without a second thought. The law of war; kill or be killed.

**A great** cry erupted from the forest. For a moment the knights and Woads stood frozen. Was it their men or the Woads? Dag smiled when he recognized the call. It was Liam's call. He was alright. Somewhat motivated by the cry Arthur and his knights charged at the Woads once again.

**Kida** and Liam left the dead Woads and went to join Arthur and the others. They came to the battlefield to find many dead men. The Woads divided into groups and attacked each knight separately. Kida gasped as a young knight fell as a Woad slit his throat. She looked through the coax for anyone she knew. She found Arthur and Lancelot fighting back-to-back. Galahad and Gawain followed their example. Dag and Bors did the best they could at covering each other's backs but they got too wrapped up in their fighting. Tristan stood alone shooting his arrows and slicing his challengers.

In the distance Kida noticed a group of knights sitting on the hill. She did not even need to look to know who it was. Lysander surprised her with his heartlessness. She knew he was harsh but she never saw him leaving knights to die. She looked at Liam and Liam at her and they charged in to the mess.

Kida swiped and slashed at the devils as they began to surround her. She tried her best to stay with Liam but they forced them apart. They forced her off to the side by herself and circled around her like wolves on the hunt. She drew her knife and used it along with her sword trying to deflect their attacks.

**Liam** found himself being forced away from Kiran. He knew they would not stand a chance alone and tried his best to get back to Kiran's side but the devils would not let him. He looked around for the closest knight. Tristan stood about three yards from him. He fought his way to Tristan and took his position behind him to guard his back. He scanned the crowd for Kiran but he could not see him. He was probably dead. Liam shook his head. The lad had risked his life to save him and now he was lost to them. Liam gripped his sword and let out another cry, not the knights call but the call of his people. He would live through this battle, he was determined to live. All the other young knights were dead and he lived. He would avenge their deaths. He fought like a devil and cried again. He fought for the knights that had fallen, he fought for Kiran, and he fought for Kida.

**Kida** looked for Liam but he was lost in the sea of men. She had no choice than to do her best to defend herself but it was hard. The Woads started to close their circle around her. They came closer and closer. Kida turned around and looked at them. There was too many of them for her to take on alone.

**Lysander** stared at Kiran. It surprised him that he made it back out of the forest alive and with the missing knight. He noted that Kiran was trapped but for some reason he did not move. He could help them but he did not. His knights were restless and kept looking at him for orders to attack, but the orders never came. Instead of ordering them into the battle, Lysander turned his men around and they rode back to the fort leaving Arthur and his knights alone to die.

**Arthur** noticed Lysander turn and leave. What was he think he was doing? Arthur did not have to time to ponder the thought and concentrated on the task before him, getting his men out of this battle alive. Lancelot fought fiercely beside him and they took down many Woads. Arthur tried to find where his knights were. A group of five was not far from them forming a protective circle around one of their fallen comrades. Gawain and Galahad were on the other side of the field fighting back-to-back. Bors and Dag were fighting their way towards Tristan in the middle, and next to Tristan, to his relief, stood Liam. So Kiran found him. A few other small groups of his knights were scattered throughout the field. It didn't seem that many of his men fell. He looked again for Kiran but he did not see him. Where was Kiran? As if reading his mind the Woads that surrounded Kiran moved long enough for him to catch a glimpse of Kiran.

Kiran was surrounded by Woads and he had no one with him. Arthur nodded towards Kiran and Lancelot looked. Lancelot looked at Arthur and nodded his head; he knew what Arthur was asking. Arthur and Lancelot began to push their way towards Kiran. He was near the edge of the forest.

**Kida** tried her best to hold them off but their numbers were too great and soon she found herself being herded into the forest, exhausted and bleeding. A mixture of sweat and blood covered her skin and she had difficulty seeing. The demons knew she was tiring and were waiting for the right moment to strike.

**Liam **glanced over the field again for any sign of Kiran. He found him being pushed into the woods. He had to do something, after all Kiran had risked his life to save him. He took a deep breath and pushed into the enemy line.

**Arthur** and Lancelot tried with all their might to push forward but the Woads were to strong and they were stuck. They had made it to Bors and Dag and even with their help the devils could not be moved.

**Kida** gasped as she blocked and parried the Woads attacks. It seemed as if they were playing with her. She did not know how much longer she would last. Suddenly, as if they were waiting a signal and received it, the Woads stopped their playing and went at her in full force. From everywhere blades jabbed at her. Sloppily she blocked them but they still tried again and again.

**Liam** looked at Kiran. The Woads were attacking in full force and they were being pushed back. He had to do something. Kiran was doing a fair job of protecting himself but he could not last. He looked at Tristan and Tristan shook his head, there was nothing they could do. Liam shook his head, there must be something he could do, there had to be.

**A sharp** pain burned in her left arm. Slimy liquid slid down her arm. She dropped her knife and placed her sword in her right hand. She twisted and turned to evade their blades. Heat exploded through her leg as a blade bit her. She fell to her knees. She was growing weak. The Woads loomed over her as she made a final attempt to defend herself.

A blade flashed and came towards her. She gasped.

**Liam** watched in horror as Kiran fell. He shook his head and hollered. The other knights looked at him. What was wrong with him? He gripped his sword and charged once again at the Woads. With his remaining strength, he pushed and shoved at the Woads. They parted. The other knights followed suit and pushed the demons back.

**Watching** from the shadows, Merlin knew he could not win. He nodded to the man next to him and a horn was blown. He turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

**The **knights stopped as the devils scattered and disappeared. What had happened? One minute they were fighting fiercely; the next they were gone. They were truly demons. Arthur wondered why Merlin would call his men back but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he and his surviving knights began to search the battlefield for their fallen brothers.

**Liam** rushed to where he saw Kiran fall. He found Kiran lying face down. Blood pooled around him. Liam turned Kiran onto his back to see if he was alive. Kiran had a knife wound on his left arm, a gash in his leg and a cut in his right shoulder. He looked as if he was dead. Liam pulled back Kiran's shirt to see how bad his shoulder was. Liam's jaw dropped. The lad had a few things extra.

As the other knights approached, Liam pulled Kiran's shirt back on. He was still alive, barely. Dag looked at him oddly when he noticed his friend's odd expression. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Is the lad all right?"

"He's alive, but he's not lad," Liam replied. The knights looked at each other and then at Kiran. Not a boy? What was Liam talking about? They stared at the pale Kiran in confusion. What was going on?


	15. Kida

**Note:**Thanks for the reviews! Not very good but it moves things along a bit. Thank you for reading and have a smashing good day.

**Kida **

**Kida** opened her eyes. Where was she? She moved and gasped. Her body burned. Slowly she began to remember what had happened. There were blue demons, Liam, knights, fighting. It came back to her in pieces. Her left side was numb and her right shoulder ached. The last thing she remembered was the knife falling towards her. How did she get here? Where was she? All these questions raced around in her mind. Who found her? Did they? She sat up and looked down. She was bandaged. That means that who ever helped her knew that she was…She collapsed into the bed. Her secret was out, but who was it that knew it?

**Liam** picked up Kiran and carried him to his horse. He tied him to his horse and led it back to the fort. It was quite a surprise to find that the young Kiran was a girl that would explain his small size though. The other knights were silent as they gathered the rest of their wounded and dead. The final count was seven dead, five severely wounded, and three deserters. The knights still standing were scratched and bleeding and exhausted. They gathered their horses and put the dead and wounded on their mounts and then led them back to the fort. They all avoided speaking about Kiran. They did not know what to do, for there has never been a situation like this before.

Once back at the fort, they took the wounded to the infirmary, left the dead in a court yard to be looked after. Lysander hovered near by watching them. Liam did not leave Kiran at the infirmary, time was needed to decide what to do with her and he felt that everyone else did not need to know where secret. He took her to the home of the bar maid Vanora, there he asked her to take in Kirna. Vanora took one look at Kiran and nodded her head. They found her a cot and moved it into the back shed. Vanora began to gather clean cloth and water. Liam stayed and helped her with the bandaging.

"Who's this?" Vanora asked him.

"I don't know," Liam replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well she was Kiran, but now she's not. Does that make any sense?"

Vanora nodded. "He was a she."

"Exactly, but I don't understand how she could hide being a girl for so long."

"Perhaps you should wait for her to tell you that."

Liam nodded distractedly. Who was this girl? How did she know Kida? What was going to happen to her if she lived? Vanora shooed Liam out of the shed and told him to take care of himself. Reluctantly, Liam left. He did not know why he felt responsible for her. Maybe it was the fact that she had risked her life to save him. What ever it was he was determined to find out her story.

**Lysander** watched as Arthur and his knights rode into the fort. He looked for Kiran and found him slung across the back of his horse like a sack. With satisfaction he went to the infirmary to get a better look at the wounded Kiran. To his dismay he discovered that Kiran had not been taken to there and no one knew where he was at. Furiously, he went to his chambers to fume. What did this Arthur and his knights think they were doing hiding his knight from him. He would find Kiran and he would take his leave of Arthur with Kiran.

**Arthur** and his living knights gathered in the great hall after they had been attended to and rested. The burial of the fallen knights was to happen that evening. Arthur sat in his chair silently. He had lost seven men today, and five more would probably die from the events. It was hard for him to watch his knights die. He felt as if it was his fault, for it was his duty to lead them and protect them and he had failed them today.

Lancelot noticed his disheartened mood and took him aside to speak with him. He thought Arthur was too wrapped up in things and took everything to his heart. The other knights noticed their commander's mood and they seemed to reflect it in their own faces. They had lost their comrades; they who were invincible had lost almost half of their forces in one day.

The three knights who deserted them were now being held for desertion. Arthur was ashamed of them for running but felt it was also his fault that they ran. He felt as if they had not been trained well enough. Maybe he was not hard enough on his knights. Maybe he should not get personal with his knights. All these maybes and no answers, he did not know what to think.

**Kida** woke again to the face of a woman. She shrank from the face who smiled gently down at her. "It's alright, I just need to change your bandage," she said.

Kida reluctantly let the woman touch her and watched as she removed the bandages around her shoulder, left leg and arm. The bleeding had stopped on the leg and arm but the shoulder still bleed freely. "Where am I?" she asked when she found her voice.

"You're safe here," was the reply. Kida looked at the woman more closely. She looked familiar but Kida could not place her face.

"Who are you?"

"Vanora." Bors girlfriend, Kida realized.

Kida had hoped that it was only Vanora who knew her secret but she highly doubted it. "How'd I get here?"

"You need rest."

"Tell me."

Vanora looked at Kida and sighed. "Very well. Liam brought you." Kida's stomach churned. She was dead. She was very dead. If Lysander knew she was a girl he would kill her. Her mind began to race. How many people knew she was a girl? If Liam knew why wouldn't the entire fort know by now? Vanora saw the worried look in her face and said reassuringly, "I promise no one besides me and the knights know, and not even all the knights know." She handed Kida a cup of dark liquid which she drank and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**Liam** waited outside the shed. When Vanora emerged he asked her, "How is she?"

"She's mending."

"Can she talk?"

"Yes, but don't bother her until she's stronger. She has lost a lot of blood."

Liam sighed. He would have to wait longer until the mystery could be solved. Vanora shoed him away and he went to the stable where Dag and the others were.

"How's Kir…the girl?" Bors asked.

"She's living. Vanora said she would live," Liam said.

"Well it's not everyday boys turn into girls," Lancelot remarked. "The Romans must be real desperate for knights to start taking daughters." The knights chuckled uncomfortably; they didn't know what to think. It was all too odd to comprehend.

Liam sat next to Dag. Dag looked at his friend and asked, "What's wrong?"

Liam looked at Dag. How could he explain what he felt? If this girl was taken by the Romans to fight, how was he to know that Kida hadn't suffered the same fate? For all he knew she could be dead. His thoughts were not making any sense to him and the more he tried to organize them the more confused he became. He wished the girl would wake up so that he could hear her story.

For the moment, there was no need to worry about what laid in store for her, for he, Arthur, Bors, Dag, Lancelot, Tristan, Galahad, Gawain and Vanora were the only people who knew she was a girl. He did not know why he did not tell anyone else but he made them all agree to not tell anyone until everything was worked out.

Lysander followed them around and was always trying to find Kiran. None of them would tell for they had no doubt that he would kill her. Since the battle the air around the fort was heavy. Everyone avoided Lysander for if they did not they would do something they would regret.

**Kida** woke again to find the pain in her left side gone and her head clear. She was thirsty and starved. Looking around her she began to put the pieces together. She was now at the mercy of the knights. Could she trust them? Well she guessed she could since she was not dead yet. Her thoughts came to Lysander. What was he up to? She was sure that he did not know her secret or else he would have killed her long ago.

Slowly she sat up. Her shoulder ached but her bandage was clean so she assumed that the bleeding was stopped. She tried to stand up but her legs gave out. She hated feeling weak. Reluctantly, she settled back into bed; knowing she could not go anywhere.

A few minutes Vanora entered with a bowl of food. Kida's mouth watered as she grasped the bowl and devoured the soup in it. She would have liked a thick stew but she knew she probably could not keep it down. It was best to break the stomach in after long illnesses. When she was done with the bowl she handed it back to Vanora and asked, "How long have I been here?"

Vanora took the bowl and said, "A few weeks." Kida stared at her. She had been unconscious that long was hard to conceive. "You spent most of the time in-between sleep and wake so you probably don't remember anything. There are a few people who want to talk with you. If you feel up to it I'll bring them in." Kida was speechless and just nodded her head. Three weeks had passed; it was hard for her to grasp the concept. It seemed impossible that so much time had gone by.

Vanora soon returned with Liam, Dag, and Arthur. They came in and sat near her. Vanora helped her sit up and then turned to Liam and said, "Remember, keep it simple, you distress her and I make you leave." Liam nodded and Vanora left.

Once Vanora was gone Liam turned to Kida and said, "So, what's your story?"

Kida eyed him and the other two. They looked at her encouragingly. She took a deep breath and said, "What do you want to know?"

Liam looked down at the ground and said with some difficulty, "Who are you?"

Kida sighed. He did not recognize her, but she did not know why she expected him to, it has been a long time since they had last seen each other. "Do you not know me?"

Liam shook his head. "Tell me. But first I must know how do you know my sister?"

"I know your sister because…"

"She's not dead is she?" he interrupted. "Where you the only girl they took from your village? Did they take others? Did you meet Kida because she was taken too?"

"Liam, calm down," Dag said. "Let her answer the first question before you ask more."

Kida gave Dag a grateful glance. She took a deep breath, held it, and then slowly exhaled. She knew she would have to tell him some time, why not now. "I was the only one taken, my mother sent me in my brother's stead for she could not bear to loose him. I spent the last eight years in the Roman's service." The three knights listened to her story silently. When she came to the end they sat in silence.

After a few minutes Liam broke the silence by asking, "Who are you?"

Kida sighed. "Do you not know me?"

She looked at him. He must recognize her, he must. He looked at her intently then his eyes widen. "Kida?" he whispered. Kida nodded. Liam gasped and then hugged her. "Kida, why…" he stuttered. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know how to tell you," she replied. "I didn't know how you would react and I was afraid that you would shun me once you found out what I've become."

Liam still hugged her and said, "Would I do that?"

"Not now, but you might have. Besides would you have believed me if I told you before now?"

"I don't know, but I must tell you you gave us all a shock," he laughed. He was so happy that he had found Kida.

"Yes indeed," Arthur said. Kida looked at Arthur with a puzzled look. "What is it?"

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Arthur said.

"You know who I am. Are you going to tell? What about Lysander, does he know?"

"No, your commander knows nothing. As to tell, what is there to tell? To me you proved yourself to be as brave as any of my knights and I admire that. I believe you deserve to decide your own fate," Arthur replied.

A wave of relief swept through Kida. "Thank you." Arthur smiled.

Liam put Kida down and held her hand. "I'm never going to let you go again."

Kida shook her head and said, "You have to. I am stationed under another commander."

"I won't let you go."

"Liam, you can't start treating me any differently or else I'm through. Treat me like Kiran the boy."

"She's right, you treat her special and she's as good as dead," Dag said.

"But…"

"No buts, I know you love me but you don't need to protect me. I can take care of myself."

Liam's smile faded. "But, you're my sister. Kida, little Kida."

"I'm not little Kida anymore. I have done the same things you have," Kida started. "I went through the training and passed. I fought Woads and received wounds. I don't need to be protected from the realities of the world. I've seen it and lived it as you have."

Liam looked at Kida and she looked back at him. He did not want to let her go but she wanted him to. She needed him to let go of the past for her to have a future. It hurt him and her to sever their childhood bond, but it had to end. It tore at her to see the sadness in her brother's eyes. "Liam, I'm sorry."

Liam turned away from her. Dag looked at his friend and the notorious Kida. He and Arthur then looked at each other. They felt highly uncomfortable.

"I know, but I can't," Liam finally said sadly.


	16. Problems

**Note** Sorry it took so long to update and that this isn't a very good chapter. Over the weekend I intend on writing a few chapters and get the romance thing started. Thank you being patient. Have a nice day!

**Problems**

**Liam** sat in his room. He replayed the conversation he had had with Kida over and over in his head. He knew she was right but it was so hard for him to let it go. All her life he had been her protector and now… It was hard to let go.

After his talk with Kida, he, Arthur, and Dag left. What was to be done was still hazy. He knew he could not let Kida go back with Lysander for if anything like this ever happened again she would be killed.

**Once** Liam left, Vanora came back in and gave Kida a cup of water. Kida was upset, she knew she had hurt Liam but she did not know what else she could have done. Sighing, she settled back down into her bed and closed her eyes, she would think about it later when she could think clearly.

**Dag** wondered at Liam's attitude towards Kida. He could not see why his friend felt that he had to protect her. It did not matter if she was a woman; she had proven herself as capable as any man. He supposed that it was because he did not have a sister that he didn't know what Liam felt, but he still thought Liam took this discovery to protectively.

**Arthur** called Lysander and his knights together. He had to do something to keep Liam's sister with him for his knight would grow very unwieldy if she were to leave. He had no idea what to do but he had to find away. Lysander met Arthur in the court yard. Arthur looked at Lysander and said, "I think it is time you left."

Lysander smirked, "I cannot leave without my knight."

Arthur sighed, how he loathed Lysander. "I do not know where your knight is."

"You lie!"

"I have not seen him since the battle," Arthur retorted. He was not a very convincing liar but he told himself that he was not technically lying. In truth, he had not seen Kiran since the battle; he has seen Kida but not Kiran.

"I know you have seen him and demand to have my knight back!"

"Calm down sir. I know not where your knight Kiran is, but I must insist that you leave. Your post has been commander less for to long."

"How dare you give me orders."

"What must I do to make you leave my fort?"

"I will not leave without my knight."

**Kida** sat on her cot. How she wished to leave the shed but she knew she could not leave while Lysander was still in the fort. Arthur tried his best to get Lysander to leave but he would not leave without Kiran. Liam refused to let her go and kept watch at the shed door. Liam's overprotection drove her insane. Quietly, she opened the door and found Dagonet sitting outside. She sighed and stepped out.

"You shouldn't be out," he said.

"I know, but I needed some fresh air," she replied. He nodded and sat back against the wall. She eyed him then began to walk around the small area behind the shed. It wasn't much but it was better than sitting inside the hut.

"Don't go too far, your commander is still here, and I don't think you want him to know…"

"I know," she sighed, yet another male in her life telling her what she already knew. Kida walked circles around the small yard and tried her best to hold her temper. She could not remember ever feeling restless when she had what see wanted. She was reunited with her brother and he knew she was herself but she had pictured the reunion completely differently in her mind that she was a little disappointed. She did not expect Liam to treat her like a prisoner. He was always watching her; almost as bad as Lysander just Liam was doing it to protect her while Lysander was being his charming self.

**Dag** kept a close eye on the girl. She has proved herself to be sly and would probably escape if not watch closely. It was odd to finally meet the infamous Kida. According to Liam's stories she had been a little girl that looked up to him to protect her. It was hard to believe that this young woman with her many scars and temperament could be the same girl. She bore no resemblance to Liam. While he was dark in complexion she was white; his hair bright hers black. In his mind he had pictured her as some little girl that was small and quiet, like some docile pet, but she had shattered his picture.

The night before he and the others discussed the matter of Kida. It shocked most of them to find this odd girl to be the beloved child of Liam's tales. Time does take its toll on people but such a change as the one in Kida was mind boggling to Liam. It was apparent to Dag that the drastic change he found in his sister confused him. Knowing Liam, he probably blamed it on himself for not being there to protect her.

Liam had spent the entire night watching her door and had to be pulled away by Tristan and Bors as Dag took a turn as guard. Dag settled into his seat and waited, and then the girl came out and began to walk around the small yard. She seemed restless and looked as if she wanted to leave but she did not.

He watched her as she walked. She limped slightly from her wound but other than that seemed in good health. He had never met a girl before who took everything as silently as this one did. With his experience with women, which was minimal, they were hardly ever silent about their problems and tried their best to get their way. He tried to converse with her but she did not speak unless to answer a direct question. After many futile attempts to get her to speak, he shook his head and just watched her.

**Kida** grew very annoyed with her guard. He tried to talk to her and she did not want to talk. She ignored him and walked around, slowly at first for her leg gave her some trouble, but eventually she sped up and walked around the yard. After, what seemed forever, the knight stopped trying to talk to her and she sighed. She knew he watched her for she stole swift glances at him and saw his eyes on her. He was probably under her brother's orders not to let her out of his sight but it made her feel annoyed for she had spent the last five years being watched and she did not like it.

She walked many circles around the yard trying to think. How was she going to convince Liam to let her go? Occasionally, she would steal glances at Dagonet. He just sat quietly on his stool and watched her. Her brother did not seem so laid back, she wished he was.

**Liam** and Arthur rode sentry duty together, for Arthur felt like he needed to have a talk with his knight. After he was forced to sleep by Tristan and Bors, Liam tried to get back to Kida but Arthur intercepted him and had him ride with him. Once they were a good distance from the fort, Arthur slowed the pace down and said, "Lovely weather don't you think?"

Liam looked at him and replied, "I don't see the relevance of the question. If you have nothing important to say then please let me go back and guard my sister, you can handle sentry duty alone."

"Dagonet will take good care of your sister, but I don't think she needs to be protected."

Insulted, Liam kicked his horse forward. Kida was defenseless, she needed his protection. Why was he the only person to see it?

Arthur caught up with him and said, "She doesn't need protection, after all she did save you from the Woads and she did prove herself adept in the battlefield. I don't see why you are so protective. Just because she's your sister doesn't mean she needs to be protected. I know it is hard to let go of the past, but it had almost been ten years since you last saw each other. People change over time, people change with circumstance, and it looks like Kida changed with circumstance."

"No, you're wrong. Kida needs me, little Kida need me."

"That's the problem. Kida isn't "little Kida" anymore. She has grown up, as have you. Why is Kida any different from Kiran? When she was Kiran, you didn't need to protect her like you feel like you have to now that she is Kida. Kida has proven that she can protect herself. You need to realize that. She has been through the same training you have, and according to some stories the other knights told, she has had more experience in battle than you. What is your excuse to treat her like a child?"

"She's my sister. I have always protected her."

"I understand that, but things have changed and you have to let her go."


	17. Leaving

**Note: **Sorry it took so long to update. My internet has been having diffuculties. It is some what working now and I will try to post as often as I can. Please review and give your opinions, and I will have them routed to my email so I can read them. Thanks for bearing with me.

A/N: Who should go? (Self explanitory after you read the chapter.) Happy reading.

**Leaving**

**After **Liam and Arthur had their talk, they returned to the fort where Liam went to Kida's shed and Arthur to the stables; he had to do something, but he did not know what. At the stables he found the other knights talking. When he came in they stopped and looked at to see how his talk with Liam went. Arthur shook his head and began to unsaddle his horse. The knights shook their head and sighed. They did not understand Liam's obsession in protecting Kiran…Kida.

"I don't get it," Galahad said. "What's wrong with Liam?"

Gawain shook his head and said, "We don't know."

Galahad looked confused, "What do you mean? I thought he was upset about Kir..Kida."

"He is, it's just he's taking it to the extreme," Dag said.

"Why?" Galahad asked.

"Because he's Liam," Dag said. "He has always been protective. By he stories about Kida it is obvious that he was her protector and I suppose he is having a hard time accepting that she doesn't need him as her protector any more."

"That and the guilt he feels for leaving her. I think he feels that it is his fault that she was even taken as a knight," Gawain added.

"Yes, but how do we make him see that it's not his fault?" Galahad asked.

The knights shook their head. They did not know what to do. If they did, they would have done it already. "I'm at a loss on what to do," Arthur admitted. "I tried talking to him but he didn't want to listen to what I had to say."

Dag looked at Arthur, "The girl is restless. She doesn't like how Liam is treating her. Today she circled the yard many times mumbling to herself."

"Do you think she might get him to understand?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, but if he keeps acting the way he is she'll do something about it," Dag said.

"And how do you know that?" Lancelot asked him.

"If she's anything like Liam, she will."

**Kida** sat on her cot thinking. She would try to reason with Liam first, if he would not listen then she would have to resort to plan B, when she thought of one. How was she going to get Liam to understand her? He was too absorbed in being her elder brother to listen. Out of all the reactions she imagined her brother having, his actual reaction was not even conceived of. She never thought he would behave so oddly. The other knights took the news better than she could have hoped for and they kept her secret but Liam would probably end up revealing her if he thought it would protect her.

As she thought, Liam walked through the door. He looked upset. Kida looked at him and said nothing, by the look on his face he would not listen to what she had to say. She sighed and smiled at her brother. He sat down and looked at her. He did not say a word; he just sat for a few minute then left. Kida shook her head and began to pack. She could not stay here and cause Liam such grief. She would go back to her post and serve the rest of her time there. Maybe when everything was over Liam would be less protective of her.

**Arthur** and his knights were in the stable when they heard something in the shadows. They all drew their weapons while Arthur went to investigate. He looked but saw nothing, and then there was a little flash. He lunged and caught it and pulled it into the light.

"Let me go!" a voice demanded.

Arthur's arm dropped when he saw who it was he held. Kida looked furiously up at him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving," she replied. The other knights found their voices at that remark and all spoke at once.

"Silence!' Arthur ordered. The stable fell silent. Arthur turned to Kida and said, "Why are you leaving?"

"Liam," she said. "He is a danger. In his desire to do good, he would do a terrible wrong that no one could fix. I must get away and let him settle down."

"That's preposterous, where would you go?" Bors asked.

"Yes, if you leave you would be considered a deserter and hunted," Lancelot pointed out.

"Not if I go back to my fort," Kida replied.

"No, that's too risky. Your charming commander might find out that you're a girl and not take it as well as we have. He could find out like we did and then you would be as good as dead," Lancelot said.

Kida turned to Lancelot and said, "I didn't know you cared."

Lancelot glared at her and said, "I don't. I just thought I'd let you know all the possibilities before you die."

"Aren't you so thoughtful," Kida remarked. "I know what I am doing. I have hid the fact that I am a girl for the past seven years, I think I can continue with my charade."

"What about Liam," Dag asked. "He would go after you."

"He can't follow me if he doesn't know where I am," Kida replied.

"And how do you intend on leaving without him knowing?" Tristan asked.

"Well, before you caught me, I was going to leave tonight, but now with seven witnesses I have to rely on your ability to keep secrets."

"What if we refuse to keep it?" Lancelot asked.

"Then I'm dead, but that's up to you," she paused. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a very long journey ahead of me and I would like to get a good head start on my brother before he finds out I'm gone." The knights moved and let Kida saddle her horse.

The knights looked at each other baffled. What were they to do? Do they let her go, where she would probably end up dieing, or keep her here where she would most likely be found out and killed? They had no clue what to do and turned to Arthur for a decision.

Arthur looked at his knights and nodded. They would let her go. At least this way she would not have Liam hovering over her and perhaps Liam would gain some sense once he was removed situation.

**Kida** nodded at the knights as she rode past them into the dark. Lysander had left the fort the day before, furious that he did not have her with him. She decided to catch up with them if she could and ride back with them. She did not want to face Lysander but his hatred would be better than Liam's love, at the moment.

She rode all night and reached Lysander's company around noon the next morning. As she rode up, Lysander glared at her and met her at the edge of the camp, demanding to know where she had been. She replied that she had been on an errand for Arthur and had just been able to return to him. The answer seemed to appease him and he left her without another word.

**Lysander** had been furious when he received the orders to return to his post immediately. He had not found Kiran and was determined not to leave without him, but he could not defy his orders, and withdrew from Hadrian's gate fort grudgingly. When he found Kiran riding up he felt a grim satisfaction to have the young knight under his hold again. Kiran gave some feeble excuse to his absents and he accepted it willingly and moved his knights out.

**After** Kida left, Arthur and his knights looked at each other. How were they going to Liam about Kida's departure, they did not know but would try their best not to tell him where she went. "Are you sure we made the right choice?" Galahad asked.

"I don't know," Arthur replied.

"What if she gets, you know, wounded again?"

"I don't know."

Arthur looked at Galahad who fell silent and then to his other knights. "Why do you look at me like that?" he asked, as they looked at him sadly. In a way, they felt responsible for what happened to Kida and did not want to see her get hurt, discovered, or killed.

"We could bring her back," Dag said.

They looked at each other and shook their heads, bringing her back was out of the question and once she reached Lysander's camp he would not let her leave it. "Maybe we should send someone after her," Gawain suggested.

"To do what?" Lancelot asked. "We can't bring her back, and I doubt her commander would not find it odd that a knight comes to joins his out of nowhere."

Arthur thought for a moment, he could send someone to watch her, Lysander was in desperate need of men and it would be easy to get a document drafted and send one of his knights over as a replacement, but which one could he, would he send. He could only send one of the six present and he knew to ask one of them to go was a great test for them the actually agree. He was also low on men, after the last scrimmage with the Woads, but he could spare one knight, possibly. "One of you could go, as a replacement and watch her," he suggested.

"What?" they all gasped. Arthur willing to send one of them away when they were down fifteen in numbers was inconceivable.

"How? We lost half our forces," Lancelot said.

"I know, but it would make Liam feel better to know someone was there watching over his sister," Arthur stated.

The knights looked around at each other. Who would be the one to go? There were so many questions over one girl's fate that they had never met before except in Liam's stories.


	18. The Mission

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's a bit short. I need to keep things moving so I write short chapters inbetween everything else I have to do right now. With in the next week things should die down and the chapters will be longer and the story will be somewhere and the long await "romance" will finally be ready for all of you to read. Thanks for bearing with me and have a nice day:)

**The Mission**

**The **knights sat in a circle debating over which one of them should go. Arthur could not go for he was their commander, Lancelot was decided against for his tongue would be the death of him. Vanora would not let Bors go and Arthur thought it best that Dagonet stayed with Liam to help him come back to his senses. Tristan, Galahad, and Gawain were left. Galahad wanted to go but Arthur decided against him for he was young and eager which was not a good combination for Kida's situation. He turned to Tristan and Gawain. They looked at each other and then back to Arthur. It was a hard decision. Would he sacrifice his best scout or send the less experienced one after her?

"I will go," Gawain said.

Arthur looked at his knight and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"No," Tristan said. "I will."

Arthur looked at his two knights. In the end he knew it would be his decision but he did not know which knight he could bear to send. Tristan was more adept to the mission but he was also the best scout. Gawain was a good warrior but not prepared for the solitude the mission promised.

"Arthur, I will go," Tristan said. "We both know that I am the best suited for this mission. Gawain is a good fighter but not trained enough to take on this assignment. If anything were to go wrong I could escape and disappear, Gawain could not."

The others' nodded. They knew that Tristan was right. When it came to solitary missions he was the best for he could disappear into the shadows like a ghost and make his way back to them if anything went wrong. Arthur looked at Tristan, he was determined to go. Arthur sighed, he knew he was right.

"Very well," Arthur said. "You will go." Tristan nodded and left to prepare his gear. "What am I doing?" Arthur asked himself.

"Arthur, Tristan made the choice to go. Do not look as if you forced him to go," Lancelot said.

"I know, it's just it was my idea to send someone and that someone should be me."

"Arthur, you know you cannot go. Tristan can take care of himself, he will come back alive, and with luck, with Liam's sister," Dag said. Arthur sighed. He knew Dagonet was right but he felt responsible for his men and with each wound he felt as if it were his own.

"Let your mind rest, Tristan knows what he is doing and he probably dreamed of such a mission, after all it has been so dull around her," Galahad smiled. The other knights laughed a little and then went to saddle their mounts to ride with Tristan until he passed their jurisdiction.

**Kida** rode silently at the rear of Lysander's column. She had avoided her commander since she had returned but she knew it would not be long before he cornered her. During the journey back to her post she thought a lot about what was to happen. If she did survive the rest of her servitude, what would she do then? She could not go home. Her mother sent her away and she was pretty sure that she would not let her back home. Liam would insist that she went home with him but she did not know if she could return back to the life she had. When she was Kida she was nothing, but as Kiran she was someone. How could she just go back to being a nameless nuisance when she had tasted the freedom of the world outside of the little village she was born in?

She hoped that Liam would regain his senses when he discovered her gone. She prayed that Arthur and the other's kept their word and not tell Liam where she went. She loved Liam but his protective nature was smothering and it drove her insane. It may have been useful when she was a child, but she had been forced to make her own way for the past ten years and thought that she was more than qualified to take care of herself.

**Liam** went to Kida's shed. He stood outside of it for a few minutes. His conversation with Arthur angered him, but after thinking about what he said he knew Arthur was right. Kida had survived ten years without him, seven of them in the service like him, but it has hard for him to admit it. In his mind he had created her as an immortal ten year old that lived for him as he did for her. He did not like what reality gave him. A twenty year old young woman that could fight as well as any man and used to a life of solitude.

What was he to do? Should he let her go or imprison her? His heart told him to imprison her but his mind advised to let her go. He paced outside her door confused. Could he let her go?

**Arthur** and the others rode silently beside Tristan. They looked at each other and wondered what lay ahead of them. Tristan held his bird on his arm and talked to her quietly, telling her that they were going to a different home for a while. The bird looked at him with her dull eyes as if she understood him.

"Well," Arthur started as they pulled their horses to a stop. "This is where we part."

Bors growled and said roughly, "Have fun and don't kill too many Woads."

"Be careful," Dag said. The other knights murmured little bits of advice; they were not very good with good-byes.

"I'll be seeing you," Tristan said and rode off into the night, leaving behind him five sad friends and one depressed commander.

**Liam** took a deep breath and opened the door. He would let her go. "Kida…" he started. He looked in the room and found it empty. "Kida?" he called. The first thought that came to him was that Lysander found her, but he would have heard something. Besides that Lysander had left yesterday. Baffled, Liam went out in search of Arthur, maybe he could tell him where Kida went.

**Tristan** rode hard all night. By morning he saw Lysander's column a head of him. If he kept up his pace he would be with them by noon. He slowed his horse and let her walk at her own pace. He was in no hurry to catch Lysander. His hawk flew around him in circles enjoying her morning flight.

He thought about last nights events. It was quite interesting. Liam's sister leaving and Liam obsessing; he had never seen Liam like that before. He had no idea why he volunteered to go, maybe it was the fact that he thought Gawain could not handle it, or maybe it was that he thought Gawain would have gotten emotionally involved with the girl, what ever the reason there was no backing out now.


	19. Settling

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Heres yet another pointless chapter. Sorry it took so long. A bit of warning that it might take a while to update. It just depends if my internet keeps working or not, it is very tempermental. I will try to update as fast as I can. Thanks again and have a smashing read.

**Settling**

**Liam** found Arthur in the stables. He walked up to him and stared at him. Arthur turned around and looked him in the eye; he knew Liam knew Kida was gone.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Arthur shrugged.

"I know you know where she is; now tell me."

"She's gone away?" Arthur asked innocently.

"Don't lie; you're such a bad liar."

Arthur sighed; he knew he was a bad liar too. "She's gone," he told him truthfully.

"I know she's gone. Tell me where."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I promised her I wouldn't."

Liam glared at Arthur and yelled, "WHAT! You let her go off by herself? She could get hurt, or killed. What where you thinking?"

"That she would be safer on her own than with you."

"What? How could she be safer by herself? She could get killed. She needs me to protect her."

"Liam," Arthur started. "She doesn't need you to watch over her every second of every day. If you did that people would think it strange and pry and that would probably have led to her discovery. It was for the best that she left; for her and for you."

Liam fought hard to keep his temper under control. What did Arthur think he was doing letting Kida go off on her own? She was just a girl and could not take care of herself. She needed him; she could not live without him.

"Rest assured Liam, Kida is well taken care of."

"What? How can she be? She is out there alone, anything can happen to her."

"We sent some one with her."

"Who? Jols? Some messenger boy? No one you could send could be able to protect her," Liam said gruffly and began to pace. "How could you just let her leave? Are you that heartless? Where you afraid of discovery? Tell me why!"

Arthur took a deep breath; Liam was not himself, he had to keep reminding himself. "I let her go because of you. You were acting strange, like you are now, and it scared her and us. It was as if a demon had taken over you. You became obsessed with protecting her that you could not see that you were putting her in more danger by doing so. I tried to tell you on our ride but you would not listen. I beg that you listen know and see what you have become the past month. I assure you that she is in good hands where ever she goes."

"Who is with her?" Liam asked.

"Tristan."

Liam sighed. At least he knew that Tristan was capable enough to protect his sister if the worst came around but he still was convinced that he could do the better job at protecting her.

**Tristan** rode slowly along. He watched Lysander's troop move slowly ahead of him. He scanned the ranks for signs of Kida. He found her at the end of the column. His hawk flew freely around him. He enjoyed this solitude and did not wish to leave it but he knew he had a duty to Arthur and kicked his horse on.

**Kida** tried her best to avoid Lysander but no matter what she tried he always seemed to find away to corner her by herself. He tried to get her to tell him where she had been but she evaded his questions which infuriated him. Kida wished that the trip would be over but it seemed never to end.

After they had been traveling for a few days, Kida noticed a rider coming up. For a moment she held her breath. Liam raced through her mind. Had Arthur betrayed her and told Liam where she had gone? Had Liam come to retrieve her?

As the rider came closer, Kida let out a sigh of relief. It was not Liam, but the rider looked familiar. Lysander called the company to a halt as they waited for the rider to reach them.

**Tristan** pulled his horse to a halt before Kida. He nodded at her as she stared at him. He liked surprising people. He turned to Lysander.

"Why are you here?" Lysander asked.

"Arthur wanted to show his apologies for holding you up at the fort so he sent me to help you in any way I can until you leave this island," Tristan recited the reason Arthur told him to say.

Lysander seemed satisfied with the reply and said, "Very well, your commander's act is noted. I just have a few rules and they are: Do what I say when I say no matter what. Any questions?" Tristan shook his head. "Good." Lysander turned his horse and rode to the front of the group. He gave the signal and they rode away.

Tristan fell into step with Kida and said quietly, "You look happy to see me."

Kida glared at him and snapped, "What are you doing here? You promised not to tell Liam where I was going."

"But you see, your brother isn't here. We kept our end of the bargain, we did not tell Liam where you went, but we thought it best that someone went to watch after you incase any other unexpected events take place."

"I don't need help."

"Hush, we will talk later in private. There is no need to let everyone know everything." Kida scowled and kicked her horse ahead, leaving Tristan alone at the end of the column. Tristan took in the scenery. Never before had he been riding at the end of a company. It was quite interesting to not be ahead scouting.

**Liam** sat in the stables thinking. He was mad at Arthur for not telling him where Kida went. He was mad at everyone else for conspiring against him. Why could they not understand that Kida needed him?

While Liam thought, Dagonet came and sat next to him. He knew his friend was having trouble accepting what had happened and thought he might help him.

Liam glared at Dag as he sat down. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Dag sighed. "Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"Why are you so angry?"

"You all betrayed me."

"Is that what you think we did?"

"Yes."

"You are wrong."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes."

Liam scoffed. "Really? Why then did you send my sister off to die?"

"We didn't send her off to die."

"Then to what?"

"We let her go to give her a chance to live."

"To live? How can she live out there alone?"

"She's done it for the past seven years."

"So, she was just lucky."

"Luck? And was it luck that helped her find you and save you from the Woads?"

Liam stopped. "I…I…"

"Exactly. She must have some skill to do that. She is not a little helpless creature. According to some of the knights in her company, she killed many Woads and fought many battles. In fact, on her way to her post she held off an entire group of Woads alone and lived to tell the tale. If she was so helpless how could she do these things? And don't tell me its luck. No one's that lucky."

Liam blinked. Dag was a man of few words and to hear such a speech from him was astounding. "I don't know, but I do know that she needs me."

Dag sighed. "Why are you convinced that she needs you to protect her?"

"Because, that's how it always was."

"But that was a long time ago. Things changed, she changed, and you changed. Did you expect everything to go back to what they were before you were taken?"

Liam though for a moment, he knew he did but he was not about to admit it.

"Just think about it Liam. She had been through everything we have and is still alive. She is not the little girl of your memeories. She grew up. Just think and try to see her as the woman she is instead of the girl she was." With that, Dag stood up and walked out. There was nothing else he could say to his friend and hoped what he had said would be enough to help him realize that Kida was not a little girl in need of protection.

**Kida** rode alone. She thought about everything that had happened since she found Liam. She still loved him but he treated her like she was still a child and weak. She was none of those things and wished he would see that. She hoped that he would come to his senses before she returned.

She was angry that Arthur sent Tristan to watch her. She did not need someone to protect her. Since Tristan arrived she had ignored him. He just laughed at her and smiled. Oh how she wished that she could wipe the grin of his face.

**Tristan** sensed Kida's annoyance with him and rather enjoyed it. He did what ever he could to get her to glare at him. A few times he thought she was going to punch him but she held herself back. He laughed at her and smugly rode along watching her every move and the commander's as the commander watched her.

He did not like the commander. He was silent and always watching Kida from the corner of his eye. Tristan knew that if there was someone that should not know about Kida's secret it was the commander. He decided that he had to protect her from Lysander for he seemed to be the type of man who would ruthlessly beat her if she was found out. But he also knew that he had to protect Kida with out her suspecting or she would give everything away. In a way, he could see Liam in Kida. While Liam was stubborn in his protection of her, she was stubborn in her defiance of the need of it. He understood that she could take care of herself but he knew she could do something stupid in her attempt to prove the fact to Liam.

**Arthur** and the others sat in the hall. Liam was absent and Tristan was gone. The hall felt empty without them. Dag sat silently thinking over his conversation with Liam. He hoped Liam would not bear any anger towards him.

Gawain and Galahad drank ale with Bors while the other living knights chatted among themselves. Lancelot watched Arthur and knew that he was distressed. He went to sit by him and asked casually, "How do you think Tristan done with the girl? You think he got her to go all the way or just kissing?"

Arthur blinked and stared at Lancelot. "What?"

Lancelot winked. "You think Tristan got her to bed yet?"

"How could you think such a thing? Just because you would doesn't mean everyone else would."

"Just saying he could."

"Lancelot you never cease to amaze me."

Lancelot smiled. "I know."

Arthur smiled back. "I wonder what I did was right."

"Was what right?"

"Was I right to let Kida go?"

Lancelot growled. "You and your moral conflicts. You let her go and thinking about it won't change that. Besides, Tristan is with her and he can take care of her if needed, although after what I saw her do in battle she won't need it."

"Did I just hear you say something positive about someone? Are you well?" Arthur asked.

"I'm just stating a fact. She fights damn well for a girl."

Arthur laughed. "Lancelot you do know what to say to make me laugh."

Lancelot smiled, "I do don't I?"

**Finally**, after what seemed like months, they made it back to fort. The knights rode into the fort, dismounted, and went to their quarters. Kida locked herself away in her room and cleaned herself. She thought everything through in her head, yet again, and still could not find any answers.

She was confused about Tristan. She wanted to hate him but she couldn't. He was the only person who knew the truth and, in a way, it made it easier to talk to him that is if she was talking to him. She did not know what to do. It was a long time until they would leave and she could not go back to the silent life she led before she met Arthur's knights.

Maybe morning would give her the answers she looked for.


	20. Issues

**Note:** thank you for bearing with me and for all the reviews. Heres another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I will try to get things moving quicker. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.

**Issues**

**Tristan** slept in the stables next to his horse. Lysander forgot to find him a room, or just didn't put forth the effort to find him one, but he did not care, he preferred sleeping in the stable anyway. He settled in a pile of hay in the back of the stable and thought about Kida's reaction. She seemed very upset to see him. He sighed and tried to sleep, the past few months had been very interesting ones.

**Kida** tried to sleep but her mind would not let her. Finally she gave up trying to sleep and got dressed to take a walk. She slipped out of her room and quietly prowled the halls. Distractedly, she walked out towards the stables; perhaps the animals could calm her nerves.

Why did everything have to be ruined? She had everything planned out and Arthur had to go and send some one to guard over her. She did not need a guard. She walked into the stable mumbling to herself. It made no sense to why everyone treated her like she would break now that she was a girl. She had been a girl all her servitude and was still alive, why should now be any different? Her horse stuck his head out towards her. Walking up to him he nickered at her in greeting. She grasped his head and stoked his nose.

"You are the only one who's not watching me," she whispered to him. The horse stared at her and nuzzled her hand. "Maybe it was a mistake to follow Liam that night. If I hadn't followed him none of this would have happened and I would only have Lysander hovering over me."

The horses whinnied and stepped closer. "It's just so frustrating; I just wish…I don't know what I wish." She placed her face into her horse's mane. "I wish this was all just a bad nightmare. I wish I could just wake up to find myself back at Mira's. No I don't. I don't miss Mira's at all. I was glad to leave. But…I am so confused. I had everything planned out perfectly, but it didn't turn out as I imagined it would. It's…I don't know what I think anymore. It's…" she sighed. What did she want? What would she do if she lived? What would she do?

**Liam** sat in his quarters thinking about his talk with Dag. He knew Dag was right but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. Something in him would not let him let go. He thought about Kida and how they use to play in the fields as children. He remembered how she would follow him around and always call his name when she was scared or in trouble. He remembered her smiles she gave to him when they raced through the plains and her gentle laugh as he tripped over his own feet.

It was a memory. A memory he did not wish to give up that made him hold on to Kida like he did. He did not want to loose the memories that kept him going this far. Maybe if he accepted that Kida was not the Kida of his memories that the last thirteen years would have been a waste, for the only thing that kept him going was the thought of returning home to Kida as she was not as she is.

Kida had changed. She was a stranger to him. No longer did she need him to protect her. He knew that, everyone knew that but he still could not let her go. It was hard for him to put down the illusions of Kida to pick up the reality. She was a harden warrior and could take care of herself. Heaven only knew what she had been through. He just felt as if he failed her and he did not like that feeling. He did not like it at all.

**Tristan** listened quietly as Kida spoke to her horse. This was the most he had ever heard her say. She was mad, she was frustrated, and she was confused. He listened closely as she voiced her doubts and fears. He felt like he was trespassing but hearing her debate with herself on the recent events did clear a few things up. It gave him a clearer understanding to why she left in the first place and treated him so coldly when he met up with her group.

It was odd that she did not start to cry, other women he met would cry to him about their woes but Kida just stated them matter-of-factly and talked herself through her thoughts. By the way she spoke to her horse like he understood he knew she did a lot of thinking to her horse out loud.

At first he thought he should let her know he was there but as she continued to talk he just listened. This Kida was so different from the Kida of Liam's stories. This Kida was odd and peculiar. The girl Kida was cute and nice but this one as a mystery and more intriguing. He remembered the stories Liam told about Kida and him racing through the plains and how Kida looked up to him for his protection. He could not even imagine this Kida doing that; she was so reclusive, everything she needed done she did it by herself. He sometimes wondered if Liam was mistaking when he thought this girl was his sister, but she admitted it as well so it had to be true. It was hard to believe that she and Liam were related. They looked nothing a like and their personalities were completely different.

He moved to look at her as she talked. She was dark haired and complexion, probably a result from spending all day out in the sun, her eyes were black and looked as if they were staring through you. He sat up to get a better look at her. He stopped. The straw he laid on rustled as he moved. He held his breath, hoping that she hadn't heard. She must have for she stopped talking and began to look around her, her hand on the hilt of a knife she kept at her side.

"**Who's **there?" Kida asked. She searched the shadows around her. She was sure she heard something. Her fingers gripped her knife as she began to walk around to inspect the corners. Something moved again and she looked towards the back of the stable. Someone was there. She approached the pile of straw in the back and kicked it. "Hey," a voice said.

She jumped on the person and wrestled him to the ground. He fought her. She twisted and turned to get an advantage but he kept twisting and turning with her. They rolled around until she found herself pinned down. "Let me go!" she snarled.

"Not until you calm down," the voice said. She looked up at the figure that held her down to find Tristan looking down at her. She tried to move but he held her down. "Are you going to calm down?"

She growled then jerked her head into a nod. He smiled and got off of her. "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I was trying to sleep until you rudely kicked me," he replied smugly.

"I didn't know you were here."

"I noticed."

She burned red. She hated it when people saw through her. "I was…Did you hear what I was saying?"

"Yes, one would have to be deaf not to have heard you."

"How dare you eavesdrop," she said. She did not know what was worse. Being found out by Tristan or having him hear everything she said.

"I won't tell any one."

"You…You…" she fumed. He was mocking her. Of course he wouldn't tell but that wasn't what she was upset about.

"Calm down, you're turning purple," he laughed.

She snarled then slapped him. "You just keep out of my way and forget everything you just heard." She turned around and stalked out of the stable leaving a laughing Tristan behind.

**Tristan** collapsed on the ground laughing. She was certainly an odd one. It wasn't as if she revealed any dark secret. He could not understand why she acted like he heard her tell some dire secret, it was just her doubts, everyone had doubts. When he was done laughing he stood up and brushed himself off. She certainly did put up a fight. He went back to his corner and lay back down. She would get over it; he told himself and settled in to go to sleep.

**Kida's** face flared red as she stalked out of the stable. She was so angry and embarrassed. No one had ever heard her thoughts besides her horse and she was not accustomed to getting feedback on them. She ran back to her room and locked herself inside. How she wished to strangle Tristan and wipe the smirk off his face. She did not like being laughed at.

Grumbling, she climbed back into her bed and fumed. The next time she saw Tristan he would certainly pay for making fun of her. She drifted off to sleep plotting ways she could get even with him.


	21. Feuding

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews. So what do you think should happen next? Should they reconcile or should they fight on?

**Feuding**

**The **morning, Kida got up and reported to the main hall as usual. She scanned the room for Tristan; he was no where to be found. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat down and waited for her daily orders.Lysander came into the room with, to Kida's dismay, Tristan in tow. Tristan sat down next to Kida and grinned at her. She glared back at him which made him smile even more.

Lysander noted the tension between the new knight and Kiran and thought to himself how he could use it against them for he was sure that there was more to the story than what Kiran told him, no one disappears for a month then reappears out of nowhere, something was brewing and he was going to find out what it was even if it killed him.

Kida turned away from Tristan and ignored him, which made him smile wider. Oh how she loathed him!

**Tristan** sat down next to Kida and smiled at her. She glared at him and he smiled. He found it rather comical that she was still mad at him for last night. He looked around him. The other knights sat in their own corners ignoring him and Kida. The only person that seemed to see Kida at all was her commander which was odd to him for he and the other knights got along well. He watched as the commander gave each of his knights their assignments. Soon, he and Kida were the only people left sitting at the table.

"Well, umm…" Lysander started. "What's your name?"

"Tristan."

"Well Tristan, being your first day here I will allow you to follow one of the others around today. I shall also excuse you for your tardiness and will find a room for you."

Tristan nodded.

"Good, you understand. Find one of my knights and they will show you how we do things here. You will find that things are different from what you are use to, very different."

"I understand," Tristan said, purposely excluding 'sir'.

Lysander cleared his throat. "I will also forgive you for your lack of respect this morning, but be forewarned, address me as 'Sir' and show me the utmost respect, you do this and we will get along pleasantly. You are excused." Tristan did not move. "I said you are excused."

"Sir," Tristan said, emphasizing 'sir' in mocking. "I would like Kiran to show me around if that's not too much trouble."

Lysander stopped. "Surely there is someone else you could ask?"

"Kiran will do."

"Very well," Lysander relented. "Kiran, once you are done showing this knight what to do, report to me for further instructions." Kida nodded and walked out with Tristan.

Tristan smiled as Kida glared at him. "What's wrong with you? Are you insane?" she asked.

"What ever do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I didn't know you cared. If I remember correctly, you wished I were dead last night."

"Shut up!"

"Snippy aren't we? You're still mad about last night aren't you? Why?"

"Shut up, I don't want to speak to you."

"Have it your way, but I think you are over reacting."

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"As if you cared, just shut up." Kida turned her back to him and walked away. Tristan stood back confused. She was so mad but he didn't know why she was. He shook his head and followed her. What a typical woman, complicated, demanding, and expecting mind reading.

**Liam** and Dag rode sentry duty. Since that night in the stable, Dag had been very quiet. Liam had thought about on what Dag said to him and wanted to tell his friend that he had but he could not find the words to do so.

Dag's silence was unusual for even him and it confused his fellow knights. Liam assumed that it was his fault and Arthur thought he was ill, but all of them were wrong about the cause of their friend's silence. They all tried to get him to speak but he refused. Finally, after much effort, they left him alone, for they knew that he would tell them in his own time.

As they swept the length of the valley, images of the last battle flashed through Liam's mind. Kida had saved him, she had risked her life for him and he repaid her by treating her like a child. His mind battled against itself. On one side, he knew he was wrong, but the more stubborn, male side of him demanded that he was in the right and Kida in the wrong. His conflicting sides made him moody and the other knights kept out of his way for he would bite off their heads if they got to close. The only person who seemed to dare to approach Liam was Dag and he never spoke to him.

Arthur worried about his two knights. They were much altered since Kida left and he did not know how to fix it. He tried to talk to them but neither of them would speak to him about what was bothering them. It frustrated him that his knights had become so unmanageable and he did not know how to fix it.

**Kida** mumbled as she showed Tristan around. He followed her with his stupid smile playing on his lips. She hated how he laughed at her and his cocky attitude. Although she must admit that she did enjoy watching him mock Lysander. No one ever mocked Lysander, to his face any way. How she wished she dared to annoy her commander to his face but she knew it would be too risky to draw anymore of his attention to her.

She did what ever she could not to talk to Tristan. She just walked around with him in tow around the fort. Why he chose her to be his guide was beyond her, unless he wanted to laugh at her some more. If there was anything she couldn't stand that was being laughed at. She wondered where the quite knight when who taught her how to scavenge and identify tracks of a large variety of things. She liked that knight much better than the laughing one that followed her around.

He didn't seem to be insulted by her silence; actually he seemed to find that comical. He just talked to her anyway about nothing in particular. She wondered how dense he could be for he obviously did not get the hint that she did not want to talk to him, much less be in the same vicinity. But no matter how cold she was to him he still cheerful followed her which made her wonder if he was doing it purposely.

By the time they had finished the tour of the fort, Kida was thoroughly annoyed with Tristan and told him so.

"Really?" he asked. "I never would have guessed."

"What's wrong with you? Are you drunk?"

Tristan winked, "Whatever do you mean."

She rolled her eyes. He was trying to have a sense of humor that she did not find humorous. "What happened to the quiet scout? I thought you hated talking to people?"

Tristan smiled widely. "Well usually I do, but for you I will make an exception, after all you seem to enjoy my company so much."

"Tristan, I'm not in the mood for this."

"You…" he started the fell silent. Kida looked at him.

"You are completely clueless," she sighed as she walked back to the stables.

**Tristan** watched as she walked away. Her annoyance with him changed throughout the day to something he could not put his finger on. The last remark she made seemed sad but he could not understand why. Kida had confused him. Here he was making a game out of annoying her and then she just…He did not know what she just did, but what ever it was it made him feel somewhat guilty for his behavior.

He followed her into the stables and found her grooming her horse. "What do you want?" she asked bitterly. "Have you come to laugh at me some more." It finally dawned on him; she did not like being laughed at.

"Is that why you're upset, because I laughed at you?"

"No, but laughing at me didn't help."

"What is bothering you?" he asked expecting her to snap at him again.

"You wouldn't understand," was her reply. "You wouldn't understand."


	22. Confusion

**NOTE: **Thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter for you to read. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

**Confusion**

**Kida** was tired of arguing, she was tired of everything. How could she make him understand? How could she make Liam understand? She sat in her room thinking about what she could do. After she told Tristan he could not understand she left the stables and locked herself in her room. By that time she did not care if Lysander was angry with her, she just needed time alone to think.

Her head ached and she was tired but she could not sleep. Everything was still so confusing and she was mad that she had not yet come up with a solution. She had hoped that she would be able to work things out in peace, but with the arrival of Tristan she found no such peace. She knew she should not be so cross with him but she could not help herself, he just did not understand what he was making fun of her for. It is times like these that she really hates people. She never really ever liked people as a whole for they were cruel and simple-minded but there was no way she could escape them. All her life she accepted the fact and molded her world to allow her distance from people but since her secret was discovered her little world was shifted and she was now left without the protection it offered her. She thought that if she left Liam she could somehow form it again and plot away to fix things with Liam and herself but Tristan would not allow her to.

He watched her every move like Lysander, but unlike Lysander, he did not do it from a distance. She could not understand this sudden change in Tristan. She could not understand many things recently. There were times she just wanted to scream and cry, but she could not do that for it would show her as weak, for in the male society, tears were forbidden.

She lay down on her bed and tried to sleep. Her spirits were low and her mind a jumble of nothing, perhaps sleep would help.

**Tristan** sat in the stables thinking. What did Kida mean that he couldn't understand? He was utterly confused with Kida, first she's annoyed then she's sad. It just made no sense what so ever. Perhaps he had over done himself with laughing at her, but then… He shook his head. Kida was a complete mystery to him, and he thought normal women were difficult. Tristan sighed and went to report to his temporary commander for his quarters. If there was anything he disliked more about his assignment it was the fact he had to report to Lysander who he thought was a complete idiot.

He found Lysander in the main hall. "Tristan, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your quarters will be next to those of your guide today. It is small, but it is clean and dry, far better conditions than that which you would find in the stables."

Tristan nodded. For being so against making things simple, Lysander was setting everything up perfectly for his job. He couldn't have asked for a better place to watch over Kida then next to her. "You're dismissed." Lysander said and Tristan left to bring his belongings into his new quarters.

_**Time passes**_

**Liam** sat, yet again in the stables thinking. It had been six months since Kida left and he still had no idea where she went. All he knew was that Tristan was with her. Tristan. His imagination ran wild as he thought of all the things Tristan could be doing to his sister. He swore that when he saw Tristan again he would make it clear that his sister was off limits. He would make it clear to all of them for they all were infamous for being womanizers. He did not even know why he was worried, knowing Kida, she would probably set things out her way; he had recently learned she did that.

He had spent most of his time worrying about her. Where was she? Was she still alive? He grew angry with Arthur for he would not tell him where Kida was and he was mad at himself for being mad at Arthur and for driving Kida away. Even with time he was still having trouble accepting things, it just all happened so quickly and he was not prepared for it.

**Arthur** and the others avoided Liam as much as they could. Since they refused to tell him where Kida went he had become very disagreeable. They were so wrapped up in Liam's behavior that they did not notice the odd change that fell on Dag. He had never been one to talk much, but lately he had become completely silent.

Dag took to sitting alone in the evenings and staring into the fire. No one noticed much change and did not try to find out what was wrong with him. Liam did notice though and tried to get his friend to talk, but Dag would not say a word. It might have been because he did not know what was wrong with him, for it confused Dag himself. His silence was not his problem, but thoughts that paced through his mind. The strange thoughts caused him to think and think a lot caused his silence.

It confused him that he would think such thoughts for he had never thought such thoughts before. Ever since he met Liam's long glorified sister he could not get them out of his head. At first it was just a little thought then it began to turn into a feeling which confused him even more. Lately, he found that all he could think about was Kida. He remembered how she limped around that day he was left to guarded her. He remembered how she walked into the stable and bluntly stated that she was leaving. He remembered her determination and courage as she fought in the battle and saved her brother even though he did not know she was a girl. All he could think about was her. She was different from any other woman he met. She was dangerous, mysterious, odd, and unpredictable. He thought he was in love, but he tried to deny it. He could not be in love with someone he did not even know was a girl for most of the time he knew her. It was confusing and frustrating to him that he fell in love so easily. But could it really be love?

Such questions kept him silent and in deep thought. He was not the type to fall in love with some woman, or with any woman for he was shy around them and found them to be foreign. Yet with Kida, it was like she was… He did not know what she was just that she was different.

Liam had no idea about the thoughts racing through his friend's mind and Arthur had not idea about his other knight's trouble. So Dag was left to himself with his thoughts and confusion.

**Kida** sat in her room. She had gotten into yet another argument with Tristan. She did not know what was wrong with him. One minute he was annoying then the next he was disgustingly caring. She did not know which she hated more. It was a mystery to her that he could not be the same Tristan she met at the middle port of Hadrian's Wall. If he did not quite his behavior soon, she would make him.

**Tristan** did not know what he did wrong, again. He tried to be "understanding" but Kida just pushed him away. She was just so…Confusing that he did not know what to do. Why couldn't she just say what she had on her mind and be done with it, like Gawain or any other of his friends would have? He tried again and again to be nice to her but she would not take it and was even angrier with him than before. She yelled at him when he was careless and she yelled at him when he was caring. He was going to go insane.


	23. One Year

**One Year**

**Kida** rode through the valley. She contemplated on the year's past events. The count down had began, she had seven years left of her service left, which meant Liam, Tristan and the others had only four. What was to happen after that she did not know but she did hope that Liam had come to terms with everything.

Her fellow knights' talk about what they will do once they are released of the duty. Most of them plan to return home and marry. When asked what she was going to do, she did not know. She had no home to go home to. Liam probably planned to go home and would expect her to come with her, but she could not do that. How could she give up the freedom she had lived to go back to being a slave under her mother's eye? She would not do that. Perhaps travel would suit her best, if only she could convince Liam to let her without following her and trying to protect her.

**Tristan** missed being under Arthur's command. Lysander was the largest git he had ever met and thought he should be dead. His time under Lysander's command was boring and uneventful. The Woads seemed to have disappeared, for there had been no large battles, just a few little scrimmages with small groups once in a while, not enough to challenge a man.

Kida still avoided him and pretty much hated his guts. He had no idea why Kida hated him and left her alone. He wished something would happen so he could leave and go back to Arthur and the other knights and have some fun.

**Liam** could not believe that it had been a year since Kida left. Arthur still would not tell him where she was and Tristan had not shown up so all must be well. He was excited over the fact that there was only four years left of his term and then he could go home. Kida was only three years behind him, so he would have to wait around for a while longer before he could go home for he could not leave Kida behind.

Over the past year he had had a lot of time to think. He decided he could live with Kida being a knight, although it did not calm his nerves when he thought about what could happen to her. When ever he had any doubts he remembered her as Kiran and her fearlessness in saving him. He only wished that he could tell her this and apologize for his behavior. He hoped that when the time came, they would both be alive to work things out.

**Arthur** and his knights were excited over the coming of the end of their term. They had survived eleven years of it, and if they were lucky, they would survive the last four years of it. They all sat in the great hall. Over half of the chairs at the table were empty. Over the last year five of his knights had fallen leaving ten knights.

Lancelot and Bors drank themselves to a stupor argueing over Vanora. "Vanora deserves a real man," Lancelot said.

"Really? And where might she find one?"

"Right here."

"Bah! Like she'd even look at a boy like you. She needs a real man, like me." They laughed at themselves and drank more. Gawain and Galahad were throwing knives and discussing what they would do if they lived to the end of their term. "I would like to go home," Gawain said. "Find me a nice wife and have children."

"Not me, I want to see the world, one not at war."

"You're a dreamer Galahad," Gawain said. "The entire world is always at war with itself."

"Let me dream."

Arthur sat back and watched his knights. They were a happy and almost carefree bunch. In many ways there were still boys playing warriors. Arthur's mind wandered to his absent knight Tristan. He prayed that all went well with him and Liam's sister.

Dag sat off on his own and watched his friends argue about nothing. He smiled a little for they were such a comical group, more so with a few pints of ale in them. As he observed, Liam came and sat next to him. They sat in comfortable silence. Long ago they patched things up with each other and took to just sitting quietly with each other like old times. It was hard to believe everything that had happen in the past year, Kida showing up, the Roman's announcement of their slow removal from Brittan, and the Woads large uprising.

They were all blessed to have survived it and prayed that they would continue to have such good luck.

**Lysander** watched Kiran closely ever since his disappearance. Kiran showed no sign of change but there was something different about him. The odd behavior between Kiran and the lend knight was unusual, yet perhaps it was another piece to the extremely large puzzle to the mystery of Kiran Padu.

**Kida** sat in the stables stroking her horse. She missed the lively companionship she had experienced with Arthur and his knights. Here everyone kept to their own little circles and rarely journeyed outside of it. Before she knew what it felt to be part of a group she could live just fine as an outcast, she still could to a point, but her complete alienation was something she could not stand.

Lysander watched her even more closely than ever and Tristan seemed to want to exploit her. She wished she could go back to Arthur's fort but she knew that would never be for Lysander would not let her ask for a transfer. She would just have to wait things out and hope for them to get better.

**Tristan** sat in the shadows and observed Kida. She was still a complete mystery to him and it annoyed him that she did not deem him worthy to speak to so he took to watching her as she confided to her horse what was on her mind. When ever it was possible Tristan found that she would sit in the stables, usually at night after everyone had gone to bed or gotten to drunk to remember anything. He made sure that no one else had the same idea he had and listened as she expressed her feelings, wants, and desires.

She wished to travel and see the world, she feared to go home and that Liam would make her return. She despised Lysander and all the attention he seemed to give her. She missed the liveliness of his friends and her brother. She worried about Liam and the others. He just sat there and listened to everything.

During these sessions, Tristan began to loose his image of the Kida of Liam's stories and form a new one. Instead of an innocent little girl, he had an independent woman with a fierce spirit and determination to prove everyone wrong. In many ways she was like Liam, both of them were stubborn, they both were confusing, and the both were living in the past.

She bore her soul to a horse, which was understandable for the horse could never betray you if it wanted to. She told every woe she had and did not even have an inkling that Tristan listened to everyone.

As she talked he began to come to a better understanding to her behavior. Her bitterness towards people and her antisocialism; how she freaked out when they tried to help her and Liam's protection of her. All her live she had been excluded and different all the while people always pushed her away and set her on the sidelines cause she could never do anything or be anyone. She was a very complicated person once one actually got past her quills and spines.

As time went on and he listened to her more, his confusion about her lessened and he began to grow fond of the odd girl that confused him so.

**Kida** noticed an odd change in Tristan. He began to actually act like a human being. She found it very strange and was determined to find out what brought on such a drastic change.

One night, Kida slipped out to the stable. In the shadows, Tristan followed her. She checked every place she could think of before she sat down and began mumbling to her horse. "Tristan is behaving very oddly, I don't know why."

She heard something move and stopped. She was caught. What was she going to do?

**Tristan** settled down in his usual place and listened. "Tristan is behaving very oddly, I don't know why," Kida said. It wasn't the words that stopped him but the way she said them. It was the first time he actually heard her say his name without it being spiteful. Maybe he was finally getting through to her.

There was a crash and he jumped. Who could that be? He was sure he had checked everything. Kida stopped and slowly got up. He walked around silently looking for the source of the crash. He found it. Just outside the stable Lysander was slinking about. He had ran into something and knocked it over. He wasn't close enough to hear anything but something had to be done before he got to the stable.

Tristan popped out his hiding spot and walked towards Kida. "Tristan? Was that you?" she asked, angry and hopeful at the same time.

"No, Lysander is coming."

"What am I going to do?"

Without another word, Tristan pushed Kida into a pile of hay and threw himself over her. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Just play along," Tristan whispered.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Just lay there and moan ever once in a while," he told her and tore his shirt off.

"Tristan?"

"Just do it." Kida shut up and allowed him to disarray her clothes. "Okay, just pretend we're lovers. It's dark enough he probably won't even notice that you're in pants."

"Okay," Kida whispered. They heard someone come into the stables and Tristan began to kiss her. Kida let out a moan, probably a little to loudly. Lysander heard it and when to the back. He found a couple making out.

"Oh?" he said alarmed. "I thought you were someone else." He turned and left.

Once they were sure he was gone, Tristan rolled of Kida and began to put his shirt back on. Kida sat up and buttoned hers back up. "What was that?" she asked.

"What? It worked didn't it?"

"I..I…" Kida stopped. Tristan looked at her. She had an odd look on her face. "Thank you," she said. She got up and left. Tristan laid back on the hay and sighed. That was certainly an interesting experienced, but he was not sure if it was worth repeating. He would have to contemplate on that.


	24. Evac

**Note:** Sorry it took so long to update, its been rather busy at this nic of the woods. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for all it's problems. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

**Evac**

**Kida** spent the entire night staring at the ceiling. She still felt Tristan's kiss and was not too sure if she was completely repulsed by it. She was confused and intrigued at the same time. She had never been kissed before and it was an odd feeling to have someone's lips pressed against yours. What was even stranger was the fact that that was the only thing Tristan could think of to keep their cover. Kida shook her head. Things just kept getting more confusing as time went on.

**Tristan** stopped outside of his room and peered at Kida's door. What was he thinking? He made-out with her. Was that the best he could come up with? He shook his head and opened his door, but before he went in he glanced at Kida's door. As he was about to go into his room her door opened.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she muttered back.

They stood there in silence. Obviously she was surprised with the kiss about as much as he was. "Well, good-night," she said and went back into her room. Tristan watched her close her door and then went into his room. He sat on his bed and thought about what had just happened. There was something wrong with Kida; she wasn't yelling at him for doing what he did, in fact she seemed a bit shy around him.

He laid on his bed. It was weird kissing her. She was a fellow knight yet at the same time she was something else. When he kissed her it was strange, for a moment he completely forgot she was a knight. He pushed the memory of earlier out of his mind. He would not fall for her. He would not, he could not, and he should not. For her cover and their lives he had to keep the odd feeling just a memory and not try to bring up a situation at which he could feel it again.

**Kida** curled up in her bed and tried to sleep. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she just walk up to him and slap him for taking such a liberty. She didn't like what he did, yet she did. She shook her head. She had to keep her eye on the whole picture. She did not need to get involved with someone, least of all Tristan, the man she spent the last year despising. If he tried anything again she would hurt him and make sure he remembered it.

The next day, Kida avoided Tristan. She did not know why but she wasn't sure what she felt and decided to keep things simple until she was ready to deal with it.

**Tristan** noticed that Kida was avoiding him and made himself scarce, he did not want to have another run in with her temper. He found it rather amusing that such a trivial kiss had caused her to react so. He had completely let the odd feelings he had last night melt away and was back to his usual self.

_**Another Year**_

**Dag **and Bors rode sentry duty together. There had been no signs of Woads for over two years and were wondering where they had gone. As they rode their last sweep of the East valley they heard something. Dag stopped and listened. Bors continued riding. "Bors stop," Dag said. Bors continued riding. "Bors…" Dag started. He fell silent as he heard a distant cry.

"Woads!" Bors cried and they rode back to the fort. Arthur waited for them at the gate. "Woads!" Bors cried and kicked his horse into the fort to get fully armored for the battle. Arthur looked at Dag who nodded. A shadow fell over Arthur's face, he prayed that this bout with the Woads would not be as devastating as the last, but he had a feeling that it would be worse for the Woads had been absent for over two years. Arthur turned and went to prepare himself and his horse for battle.

**Kida **and Tristan rode sentry duty. Since that time last year that Tristan kissed Kida to save her from discovery, things had calmed down and not another word was said upon the matter. Tristan had returned to normal and Kida tried her best to forget it. As they rode, they ignored each other completely, as they had done since Tristan first rode into the camp two years ago.

Kida scanned the horizon and found nothing. As her eyes scanned she remembered the day when Liam and her two other brothers were taken. She had learned recently that her other two brothers were dead, killed by the Woads as they were trying to evacuate their fort. It seemed that the Woads were leaving all the other forts to attack the ones withdrawing. Within a few months, her fort would begin to evacuate and she feared what that would bring.

**Tristan **watched Kida as she rode. She wasn't mad at him, he was sure of that for she hadn't killed him yet. He still remembered the kiss he gave her in play but at times, when he was delusional, he thought about kissing her again. He knew that if he tried to kiss her again she would beat him up, and so he made no such attempt.

He missed the other knights at Hadrian's gate. Even though he was quite in their company, he was rather fond of them and enjoyed listening to their pointless babble. He missed the comradeship. He supposed he could have been nice and made friends with Kida but his pride would not allow that. And so he was cursed to solitude until he could return to the other knights.

**Lysander** sat in his study, at last the order had come for him to start to evacuate. He had been eagerly awaiting this day. He put the evacuation movement in motion immediately, not stopping to wonder why it came so soon, he was not due to evacuate for at least another three months.

**Arthur** and his knights stood ready for battle and waited for signs of the enemy. They saw nothing. After waiting a few minutes, Arthur gave the signal to begin to enter the woods. Slowly, they fanned out and entered the forest, keeping an eye out for blue demons. When they came to a ravine, they drew their weapons ready to fight, but stopped as the looked into it. In the ravine was a river, and in the river were bodies. They were not Woad bodies, they were Roman. Quickly, they made their way down the cliff side and began to catch to bodies and search for some form of identification.

Dag found the body of the commander and Arthur confirmed that it was the commander of the third post between theirs and the farthest western post. They were supposed to have been evacuated; obviously they did not make it to the coast.

Gravely, the knights gathered what bodies they could and burned them. They had to find some way to warn the Eastern forts before they left. Once they were back at their fort, Arthur held a conference.

"We must send a rider out to warn the Eastern most forts, they are scheduled to be evacuated soon."

"Why warn them?" Lancelot asked.

"Have you forgotten?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, yes," Lancelot said and fell quiet.

Liam looked at Lancelot and then Arthur. "What do you mean?"

"I suppose we can tell now," Dag said.

"I suppose we must," Arthur agreed. "Kida and Tristan are at that post."

Liam looked at them then said, "Then I will go."

He began to stand up when Dag grabbed him and said, "No, I will. If you go you might scare her away, she think you are there to baby her again. I will go and warn the fort and bring her back with Tristan."

"No, I insist I go," Liam complained.

Arthur looked at them both and decided on Dag. "Dagonet, are you sure you want to do this?"

Dag nodded.

"Very well, you will go. Liam you shall stay here and wait for their return." Liam glared at Arthur but said nothing more. Dag nodded and left to make preparations, his mind racing with images of Kida. He had thought that two years would wear away the odd feelings he got when he thought about Kida but they still persisted and he did not know what to do to stop them.

By night fall, Dag was prepared to leave and the other knights rode with him till the end of their perimeter. Dag rode on alone, ready for the worst.

**Within** two days, Lysander had the entire fort ready to leave. On the morning of the third day, the entire Roman force marched out of the fort leaving behind the villagers, who happily stayed behind. Tristan and Kida rode at the end of the train.

**Kida** thought it was rather odd that they were leaving so soon. They would not leave for at least another three months. Silently she rode beside Tristan, every thing in her being screamed that something was not right but she did not know what it was.

That night, she could not sleep and spent the night staring into the shadows. Tristan found her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right about this evacuation."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too early."

"Perhaps the Romans decided to evacuate sooner."

"It could be, but if that's so, why do I feel like there's something wrong. I can feel it in the air."

**Tristan** looked at her; she continued to stare into the shadows. She was not pretending what she was feeling, he knew that. "Perhaps you are just tired?"

"Perhaps," she mumbled. Tristan sat next to her and watched as she watched the shadows as if looking for a sign of some sort. She was certainly an odd girl and for some odd reason he was drawn to her.

"There's nothing to worry about. Soon we will be back with your brother and Lysander will be gone."

"Watch what you say, the trees have ears," she whispered and got up. "I'm going to take a look around, something is not right." She walked away and disappeared into the darkness. Tristan watched her go. Should he follow her? He did not know, he felt that nothing was out place.

Against his better judgment he got up and followed her, to make sure she didn't get into trouble. He found her not too far into the woods. She sat on a log thinking. He sat next to her and asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Everything, what is going to happen now that Lysander is leaving Britain? Am I supposed to go with him or report to one of the reaming forts? I want to go back to Liam, I want this entire nightmare to be over."

Tristan looked into her eyes, the usual spark in them was absent. "You are tired of this life?"

"This life, as a knight, yes. The freedom this life offers, no. It's just so confusing. I hate killing but I love the freedom it brings."

"Everyone feel likes that. No one likes killing."

She looked at him shocked. "What?"

"We all feel like this at one time or another. It's natural," he told her.

Their eyes met. She jerked her head away. Tristan smiled as she looked at him again. "What is wrong with me?" she whispered.

Tristan leaned forward and kissed her. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."


	25. Complications

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Heres a short chapter. Sorry for it's length and the ending. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

**Complications**

**Kida** sat still as Tristan kissed her. Her mind stopped. What did he think he was doing? The kiss grew wet and Kida didn't like it. She pushed Tristan away and slapped him. "What are you doing?' she asked.

He looked at her and blinked, confused at her behavior. "I thought you wanted me to kiss you?"

She stared at him. "What? What ever gave you that idea?"

Tristan shrugged. "I don't know, it's just after that night in the stable, I have wanted to experience that again."

"I don't know what to say. Just because you wanted to doesn't mean I wanted to."

Tristan blinked. "What?"

"Are you that dense?"

"What are you saying?"

"I cannot afford any distractions. And I think this falls under the category of distraction," she said.

Tristan looked at her. "Is that the only objection? If it is I do believe it can be worked out." He leaned in for another kiss.

She shoved him away. "Tristan, be serious. I have no wish for a relationship. We have to be practical." Tristan just stared at her. She sighed. "You are completely clueless. Let's make it simple, no kissing or anything of that sort. Understood?"

Tristan nodded his head. "Good, now we better be getting back." She stood up and walked quickly away from Tristan, confused and amused at the same time. She would have taken him up on his offer if her heart was not so strong as her head, but her head ruled which was a good thing for if it didn't they would have all been killed by now.

**Tristan** watched Kida go. He was confused. He thought she wanted him to kiss her. Slowly, he stood up and walked back to camp. He looked towards Kida's tent but she wasn't there. For a minute he thought about going after her but he decided against that and went to his tent and laid down. What had he done wrong?

**Dag** rode as fast as his horse could carry him without over working her. He had to give her frequent rests for he was a very large man and she was a very small horse. Five days into his journey he saw smoke in the distance, so he approached it cautiously. It was a Roman camp. Once he identified the camp's owners, he rode into it.

"I carry a message for your commander," he called as approached.

He found himself soon surrounded my Roman infantry and was led to the commander's tent in the center of the camp.

"Milord, messenger," one of the men called to the tent door.

"Let him in," a voice growled. Dag was pushed towards the tent.

Dag ducked and went in. "Well, what is the message?" the commander asked. Dag recognized that voice. He had found them.

**Kida** sat sentry duty as a messenger rode in. She watched him; he looked oddly familiar to her. She ran to follow the messenger when Tristan showed up. "It's Dagonet. I wonder what he's doing here."

Kida nodded and they went back towards camp. A large gathering of men gathered in front of the commander's tent. Kida and Tristan stood back and waited for news.

**Dag** bowed to Lysander. "Well, what is your message," Lysander asked.

"My commander, Arthur, sent me to warn you of Woads. They are hunting the evacuating parties."

Lysander laughed. "Thank your knight commander for the warning, but I am not afraid of a few parties of Woads. If that's all, you are excused."

Dag bowed and left. He had to find Tristan and Kida and somehow get them to leave before the worse happened. As he stepped out of the tent he was greeted by a mass of men. They parted to let him pass and watched him, waiting for him to tell them his message. Dag scanned the crowed for Tristan. At the back of the crowd he spotted him and next to him was Kida. Dag stopped a brief second and then walked towards them. His eyes rested on Kida. She looked exactly like she did when he first met her. She wasn't a beauty like Vanora but something about her drew one's eyes to her.

He stopped next to them and said, "Hello." He looked at Kida the whole time.

Tristan looked at him oddly then asked, "What brings you here, Dagonet?"

Dag tore his gaze from Kida and looked Tristan in the eyes; he had forgotten for a minute what he was there for. "The Woads are attacking the evacuating parties. We found one a few weeks back. It appeared that the Woads have been concentrating all their forces on each fort. I was sent to warn you, but you have already left it appears, and much a head of schedule."

"That's odd. What do you suggest we do?" Kida asked.

Dag looked at her. "Your commander won't listen to the warning. You should come back with me."

Kida shook her head. "There's no way Lysander will let me leave. If I do he'd probably have be tried for desertion."

"There must be a way," Dag said.

Tristan looked at him oddly. Dag ignored him and placed all his attention of Kida.

**Kida** was disturbed to hear the news about the Woads but was even more disturbed by Dagonet's odd behavior towards her and Tristan's notice of it. Tristan wouldn't dare be jealous, would he? She hated it. Why did Tristan have to like her? She didn't ask for any of this.

She didn't know what to do about anything. If she left Lysander would kill her. If Tristan acted and she was discovered, Lysander would kill her. All she could do was pray that the Woads would over look their party and that Tristan would come to his senses soon.

**Tristan** noticed something strange in Dag's behavior. He completely ignored him and watched Kida far too much. What was this all about? If he didn't know better he would swear that Dag was in love with Kida, but how could he? He hadn't been isolated with her for the past three years.

What ever it was he knew he would have to keep a close watch on Dag and make sure that he didn't try anything sneaky. Kida was his even if she didn't know it yet.

**Arthur** sat alone in his room. Two of his knights were gone and all for one reason, a girl. What was odd about the sending of the second knight was that he volunteered for it. He never knew Dag to volunteer for a suicide mission so enthusiastically before. If he didn't know Dag as well as he did he could have sworn that Dag was in love, but Dag was the only knight of his that didn't fall in love. Dag was down to earth and sensible, and very afraid of women. It just didn't add up.

**That** night, Dag and Tristan sat watch together. They sat in silence and watched the darkness for some sign of life. Kida slept in her tent. All was quiet.

**Something** moved. Kida jumped. She glanced around her. She was in her tent. Slowly, she got up and armed herself. Quietly she slipped out of her tent and into the forest. Something was out there and she was going to find out.

**Tristan** glanced at Dag ever now and then. What was he going to say to him about Kida?

**Kida** slid through the darkness. Her heart beat furiously. Someone was here, she could sense it. She came to the river.

"**AagHHHH**!" a cry range through the air. Tristan and Dag jumped. Woads!

Without thinking, they raced towards Kida's tent. When they got there they found it empty. They looked around, where was she?

**Lysander** and his men aroused and began to run around in a mass of confusion. Where were they? What was happening? It was pitch black and they could see nothing. They were defenseless; a perfect target.

**Kida** fell behind a tree and held her breathe. They charged through the woods. There were so many of them, all of them painted blue. They ran passed her tree, not seeming to see her.

**Tristan **and Dag drew their swords. They had to find Kida. Without knowing what the other was thinking they headed in opposite directions for the sole purpose to find Kida. "KIDDAAAA!"


	26. Battle

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update, I will eventually finish this story even if it kills me. Please excuse the problems this chapter seems to have and let me know what you think should happen between Kida, Dag and Tristan. Thanks for reading this far and have a nice day.

**Battle**

**The **Woads burst from the woods. The Romans scattered like dead leaves and ran for cover. Dag and Tristan stood side by side, prepared for a fight. Blue bodies filtered out of the shadows and hacked their way through the mass confusion. Lysander and his knights ran, leaving the regulars and Tristan and Dag to fight alone.

**Kida** watched the battle from the trees. There must be something she could do, but what could she do? They were outnumbered. There was no hope what so ever of survival no matter what they tried.

**Lysander **ran. He was not going to die, not now, not when he was so close to going home. Without a moment's thought, he deserted his men and rode as fast as he could in the opposite direction of the Woads.

**Dag **and Tristan noticed Lysander's flight but were not troubled by it. They had one goal and only one. They had to find Kida and get out of here. As one, they sliced, hacked, and chopped the Woads. But no matter how many they killed there were always ten more to take his place. They fought their way to their mounts and rode through the growing mass of Woads into the forest. They knew they could not help Kida if they were dead.

**Kida** saw Lysander riding away. That bastard! She slid through the shadows after him, she was not about to let him get away. Unfortunately, the Woads thought the same thing she did and intercepted Lysander. Kida stopped and hid as she watched the Woads cut Lysander down. As she watched him die she felt somewhat relieved, her greatest threat was dead.

She was so caught up in finding Lysander that she did not notice that she had been spotted and was now being surrounded. Kida drew her sword; her eyes darting from one figure to another. They were all painted blue and armed. She looked for a route of escape. There was none. She was trapped, out numbered, and dead.

**Tristan **rode one direction while Dag rode in the other. They had to find Kida and get out of there before it was too late.

**Dag** heard something ahead of him. Quickly he dismounted and crept towards the noise. He stopped short when he discovered Kida surrounded by Woads. What was he to do? Even with his help they would be outnumbered. He thought about going back for Tristan but then the Woads began to close in and he lost the ability of logical thought and let out a call. The Woads stopped and shot glances around them. Dag drew his blade and charged at them.

The Woads turned towards him and half of them charged at him. He swung his sword around him, hacking them apart. Kida joined him and work her way towards him. The Woads were quick and managed to get in a few good hits before Dag took them down. By the time Kida got to him, Dag had a long gash on his arm and a few other cuts. They backed up against each other to provide cover for each other.

"**Run!"** Dag cried.

"What?" Kida asked, confused.

"Run! I'll hold them off." Kida looked at him. There was no way he could hold them off alone.

"No, I won't desert you. You are hurt and can't hold them off alone."

"Go!" Kida stayed rooted at his side. What was he doing? Trying to play the noble knight but she wasn't going to let him. "Go, damn you!" Kida blinked she had never seen the gentle giant as one to use such language.

"I won't."

"Please go," Dag begged.

"I won't leave you to die."

"Leave now!"

Kida rolled her eyes and concentrated on the enemy. She was not going to run away from a fight.

**Tristan** did not find anything and backtracked and followed the path Dag took. He hoped that he had better luck in finding her.

**Dag** had stopped asking Kida to leave, it was clear that she wasn't going to leave him. They couldn't survive much longer it they didn't have any help. He prayed that Tristan would find them.

**Tristan **found Dag's horse wandering by herself. Where was Dag? He inspected the ground for the direction the horse came from and followed it. It was not long before he heard Dag's battle cry. He kicked his horse and moved swiftly towards the noise. He found Dag and Kida. They were surrounded by Woads. Without hesitation, he grabbed his bow and loaded it. He took aim and let loose a storm of arrows, each arrow taking down a Woad.

At the unexpected storm, the Woads pulled back and scanned the trees but they found nothing. Tristan kept the arrows going until he ran out and then he drew his sword and let out a great cry. The Woads were apprehensive and waited for him to show himself.

Tristan charged his horse and they burst from the trees. The Woads cried and charged. With swift strokes, Tristan took down all that stood in his way. Kida and Dag reengaged in the battle and the three of them pushed them back. The Woads finally let up when they discovered that the knights were not going to give up and retreated, for what was three knights, the already killed what they came for.

**As **the Woads withdrew, Kida looked at Tristan and then ad Dag. Where were they going? She didn't ponder on the Woads retreat for Dag's strength began to fail him and he collapsed. Kida knelt beside him and took note of his wounds. His tunic was soaked with blood. She was amazed that he kept fighting; most men would have fallen before now.

Tristan dismounted and helped her move Dag onto his back. She tore his shirt to find two wounds. With those two and the three on his legs and arms the blood loss was great. She looked at the pale Dag and began to tear her cape into bandages. She told Tristan to go get some water and she cleaned his wounds and bandaged them while Tristan kept watch.

Once she had Dag bandaged, Tristan went for Dag's horse and then gathered what horses had gotten away during the battle. The entire camp was destroyed and every man dead. Kida and Tristan placed Dag on his horse and tied him to her and then began to make their journey back to the center fort.

**Tristan** watched as Kida cared for Dag. Their journey was slow but they came to no other obstacles. Kida took care of Dag with a gentleness that Tristan had never seen before. She always seemed to be harsh and impenetrable, but as she took care of Dag, she softened a bit and was almost normal, almost.

They talked little during their journey, he didn't know why though. He tried to speak with her but she just brushed him off. She seemed mad at him but he didn't know why. He had saved them and she treated him worse than before this all happened. He was so confused.

**Kida** spent most of her time during the journey taking care of Dag. She ignored Tristan and it drove him mad. She was angry with his behavior towards her when Dag showed up. Tristan seemed to have come to think that she was his, but she wasn't. She was no one's.

She didn't know why Tristan acted so oddly about her. It was almost as if he was infatuated with her.

She admitted that she liked it when he kissed her, but she wasn't going to play upon the fact that he was a good kisser, not that she could judge good from bad for he was the only person she had ever kissed. There seemed to be an unsaid competition between Dag and Tristan that she could not understand. Was it just because they were male and that it was natural or was it that they actually liked her? She had no idea but if it was the latter, she would fear that she would end up breaking both of their hearts.

**Arthur** stood on the wall watching for some sign of his knights. He knew that it would be too soon for them to return if they came from the actual fort but he could not help himself for watching. He scanned the horizon and noticed two riders approaching. A hawk swooped around them and he knew it was Tristan. He ordered the gates opened and rode out the meet them.

"Tristan!" he cried as they met. Tristan nodded at him. Arthur looked at the other rider, it was Kida. He nodded at her and she nodded back. "Where's Dagonet?" he asked.

Kida moved her horse aside and he saw Dag lying across his mount. "Is he dead?" Arthur asked.

"No," Kida replied. "He'll live he just needs rest and a proper tending to."

Without another word they rode back to the fort where the other knights waited for them. The moment they rode in. They had Dag carried off to the infirmary and Tristan and Kida were taken inside to rest.

Once they were rested, they reassembled in the great hall where they reported on what happened. "Did anyone survive?" Arthur asked at the end of their tale.

"None, just us," Tristan replied.

Arthur shook his head. They all looked around at each other. This was indeed disturbing news. After the meeting, Liam took Kida aside and apologized. "I'm sorry."

Kida shook her head. "There's no need for an apology. It is all forgotten."

Liam smiled at her. "Well, at least you're safe." Kida looked at him but he didn't say any more. They sat in silence together. The next few years a blur, what laid ahead for them was a threat but one that they pushed back for the time being.


	27. Love?

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long. This was posted yesterday but there was some error when it uploaded so I had to upload it again. It's not the best but it's something I suppose. Read, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

**Love?**

**Dag** recovered from his wounds slowly. Arthur was upset for he blamed himself for what happened. Dag reassured him that it wasn't his fault and told him that it was his own fault. Over time, Arthur let his guilt rest. All of the other knights were nice to him, in his helpless state, and they visited him often, but the visits he liked most came from Kida. The moment she walked into the room his heart stopped. All he could see was her. Kida would smile at him and sit down. She talked about nothing with him. He didn't care what she talked about; he only wanted to listen to her voice. It seemed like no time had passed when she would get up and leave, promising to return the next day.

Each time she left, he wished to go with her, for just being in the same room with her made him forget everything else but her. He was in love, what was he to do?

**With** the return of Tristan and Dag, everything seemed to fall back into its normal pattern, but there were differences in the two knights that the others took note of. Vanora was the first to bring up the odd changes in the two men.

"Have you noticed the odd behaviour of Tristan?"

"I noticed it," Liam said. "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

Vanora shook her head. "Are you really that dense?"

"What?"

"Can't you see he's in love."

Liam stared at her wide-eyed. "Tristan in love? With who?"

"I wonder who it could be?" Vanora remarked sarcastically.

"Is it you?" Bors asked.

She scoffed. "No, Kida."

The knights looked at each other and then laughed. "Kida?"

"Yes Kida."

"You must be cracked. Kida?" Bors laughed.

"It's not inconceivable."

"Tristan's never been in love with any woman. What makes you think he's in love with one now?"

"People change and love has an unexpected way of creeping up on people."

"That's impossible. The only thing Tristan loves is his horse, and maybe his hawk," Galahad pointed out.

"Suit yourselves, but I think he's in love," Vanora said as she got up and left.

After she left, the knights laughed off the ridiculous idea that Tristan was in love and drank themselves into a stupor.

**Kida** spent her days in the following patterns. She visited Dag, then rode with Liam and then had lessons with Arthur. At first she had nothing to do, but she went to Arthur and begged for the continuation of her letter learning and soon those lessons started and then she was given regular knight duties and all was somewhat normal. She was completely clueless to the rumors flying around about her and Tristan, not that she would have cared. She was quite content with her life. There was no more Lysander hovering over her, and Liam had come to terms with everything. She had almost completely forgotten about the uncomfortable meetings with Tristan and his kisses, almost.

**On **the first day Dag was let out of bed, he joined the others for the usual gathering at the pub. They all cheered his return and drank. Dag watched Kida as she sat with Liam and Arthur. The light fell on her that made it look as if she glowed. She laughed and she looked completely different. He had never actually seen her laugh like she was now. In fact, he had not actually seen her smile much.

No one seemed to notice the way he looked at her, but Tristan did.

**Tristan** watched Dag as he watched Kida. He did not know what was getting into him, but he felt a sudden urge to knock Dag out. He watched Kida, typical Kida, completely clueless of her watchers.

He was so confused. He thought she liked kissing him, maybe he was mistaken. All he knew was he wanted to kiss her again but how.

**Vanora** watched Tristan closely. She was convinced of her theory. His eyes never left Kida and they seemed to soften a bit as he watched her. She knew Bors and the others thought she was insane but a woman knows these kinds of things.

She smiled to herself, concocting some way to hook the two up when her eyes fell on Dagonet. She stopped her plotting and inspected his face. She recognized the look, it was very similar to the one Tristan wore. She followed his gaze and stopped. Kida.

She shook her head. Trouble was on its way, and once again it would be caused by Kida.

**Arthur** eventually got over his guilt for sending Tristan and Dag out. He was thrilled that everything had adjusted so well. Kida had fallen into their mists and became like one of them in no time at all. Liam behaved himself and everything was running smoothly. The threat of the Woads was small for the Romans had been warned and sent platoons to evacuate with them.

The night Dag joined them was a joyous one. He sat back and watched his knights and was happy that all of them were well. He had only seven knights left now and he was determined to get them through the last two years of their servitude alive.

**The **other knights were completely oblivious to the rivalry between Tristan and Dag. From the night Dag joined them once again, Tristan had kept a close eye on him, he was not going to give him the chance with Kida. Vanora tried to tell them something was wrong but they would not believe her.

Finally, she took Arthur aside and told him. "Arthur, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Dagonet and Tristan are in love."

"I don't see the harm in that. Who are the lucky ladies?" he asked, not seeing the problem with having his knights in love, it was about time his two reluctant knights found themselves women.

"Kida."

"Kida, that is odd, but not unconceivable. Who's the other lady?"

"That's it, Kida."

"What?"

"That's what I said. Kida."

Arthur shook his head. "that's impossible."

"It's true. I think something will happen that they both will regret."

"Is she goading them on?"

"That's the sad part, no. She's unaware of Dagonet's affections but I think she knows about Tristan's and tries to discourage him."

Arthur thought about it. Dag and Tristan and Kida. How could that have happened? He looked at Vanora and she shook her head. She had no idea what to do. In fact there was nothing they could do until something happened. They would have to wait and see how Tristan and Dag handled their affections.

**Months** passed without incident and soon the final year of their servitude crept towards them. The men were restless and eager to go home. Liam wondered what he was going to do with Kida, she still had four more years. He could take her and run, but she probably wouldn't go, she would be determined to finish her time. He supposed he would have to come to that bridge when the time came.

**Kida** sat in the stables alone. Her brother had only one year left. She has happy for him. She had four. She would probably end up in another fort on the continent for the last three years of her term, she wasn't afraid to serve it but she wondered how Liam would take it.

But the next few years were the least of her problems, for Tristan had been more persistent with his affection and she did not know what to do. One day she went to Vanora and asked for her help.

"Why does he keep pursuing me?"

"Have you done anything to make him think there's hope?"

"Well he kissed me once a few years ago and then again a year ago, other than those kisses he took nothing."

"Took?"

"Well there was once when I was yelling at him and then someone walked in. He grabbed me and kissed me. Then when we were evacuating and I was alone thinking, he followed me and kissed me. He wasn't so forward with his affection until we came back here."

"Did you like him kissing you?"

Kida blushed. "I don't know it was so weird."

Vanora laughed. "It must be hard on you. A girl that never had any man after her with two men after her."

"Two?" Kida asked confused.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Dagonet, he has his eye on you."

Kida was silent and then it dawned on her. That was what was wrong. Tristan and Dag were competing for her. "Really?"

Vanora laughed. "You were completely clueless about that?"

"Yes, I mean… What do you say to that? I don't want a lover, why do I have two of them?"

"Give it time, just give it time. They will either get over it, or you will choose one. All women go through a decision like that in her lifetime."

"But I don't want one. I just want to travel."

Vanora smiled. "Just wait and see what time will bring. You might change your mind."


	28. Confrontation

**Confrontation **

**Kida** had taken to avoiding spending time alone with Dag and Tristan. She did not want do deal with them and hoped that they would get over their infatuation with her. After her chat with Vanora she told Liam about her odd predicament. He was not much help, he just said to let things go, it'll pass. She thought it was odd that Liam just let it go that easy, she would think that he would have some reaction, after his entire breakout over discovering who she was.

After she spoke with Liam, she went out to think about things. She had to admit that when Tristan kissed her she was happily confused but that didn't mean anything. Why did she have to be a girl in the first place? Things would have been much simpler if she had been a son and therefore somewhat normal but no, the Fates had to be creative.

Upset and confused, Kida walked the length of the valley and back, trying to calm herself enough to go back to the fort. She decided not the say anything about this to anyone and to wait for Tristan or Dag to make their move before she caused mayhem. She wished that they would just forget or loose interest, but with her luck she did not get her hopes to high.

**Liam** sat in his room after his talk with Kida. He knew this was bound to happen, but he never actually thought Tristan and Dag would be the ones to fall, he had always imagined that it would be Galahad and, perhaps, Gawain. What was he going to do?

The predicament could end in one of two ways, heartbreak of one of the parties or heartbreak of both. And he had a feeling that it would end up being the second. There was no doubt that Tristan and Dag would probably fight it out sometime soon; it was obvious that they both knew about each others feelings towards Kida, or at least Tristan knew about Dag's, Dag was a little harder to read.

He supposed he could always go and talk to them, but there really was no point. Kida seemed to show no desire to get involved and that Liam was happy about, for Kida had shown some interest he would have to get a little upset.

**Tristan** watched Kida as she walked through the valley. Since they arrived back she had hardly even looked at him. He knew she knew his intentions towards her and was confused why she did not show anything towards him. He couldn't have been wrong about her feelings about him, could he? They kissed and she enjoyed it. At least he did.

Kida was a mystery to him and that was perhaps one of the reasons to why he was drawn to her. He knew he was not the only person to be taken by her; Dag had been ensnarled as well. Tristan knew Dag would not make a move, but he kept a close watch on him just in case.

He was determined to get her to see what he saw and convince her, somehow, what she really felt about him.

**Arthur** kept a close watch on his two returned knights and his new one. After his talk with Vanora, he had watched them carefully and was now convinced that she was right.

What was he going to about this? The lady in question was not some barmaid that would be forgotten or passed around from man to man; it was a trained knight with the same abilities as her pursuers. One possibility could be that Tristan and Dag take each other out; the other would be that Kida take them both out. If ever an object of affection was one to be wary off, Kida was one of them.

**Everything** quieted down and the knights settled back to the closest thing that could be called normality. They all sensed something in the air and waited for it to resolve itself.

They did not know that Kida, Tristan, and Dag were in a middle of a silent war; they just knew something was wrong.

It was hard for Liam and Arthur to take the uncomfortable silence, for they knew it was the silence before Hell broke loose.

Their prediction was right.

**Kida** sat in the darkness alone. She could not stand things they way they were. If they had to spend the rest of their time here is such contempt she would kill them all. Finally, after a few months, she had her fill and confronted Tristan and Dag.

She found them before they rode out on sentry duty. As she walked towards them she noticed the light in their eyes. She sighed and reminded herself what she was there for.

"Hello, Kida," Dag greeted her with the same dazed look he gave her each time he saw her. She noted Tristan's scowl at Dag. She had to get it over with now.

"Tristan, Dagonet, we have to talk."

"What about?" Tristan asked.

"About this!" she exclaimed and pointed at them. "About you and you and me."

"What is there to talk about?' Tristan asked.

Kida rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid, we all know what this is about."

"I don't have any idea what 'this' is. Please explain."

"Tristan, Dagonet, I can't take this hostility."

"What hostility?" Tristan asked innocently.

Kida turned around and tried to calm herself. If she didn't do anything soon she would go insane. "It's got to stop."

"What do you mean?" Dag asked.

"Everything. Look you're both nice and I'm sure there's women out there for you but I'm not her. I'm not looking for a relationship and I really don't want to the cause of your discontent. I say you get over whatever you're hung up on and get on with life." With that she walked out of the stable.

**Dag** and Tristan looked at each other for a few moments then mounted. Kida's visits had been an odd one. They rode side-by-side for awhile then Tristan kicked his horse ahead. He was not going to reconcile. He was going to win her even if she didn't want to be won.

Later that night, Tristan hunted Kida down. He found her outside her room. She saw him and tried to avoid him but he caught her and held her down. "Stop struggling, we have to talk."

Kida looked at him and asked, "What do you want?"

Tristan glanced around them, the hall was empty but he was not going to take the chance of someone overhearing them. He opened the door to her room and pushed her in there.

"Tristan, what is it?" Kida demanded. "And what are you doing in my room?"

"I don't want anyone overhear what I have come to say."

Kida looked in the eyes and said, "This is about this afternoon."

He nodded. "You weren't serious were you?"

Kida scoffed, "Yes, I was, and I'm still serious. I want nothing to do with you or anyone. Just leave me be. I have four years to live through."

She tried to get passed him and out back into the hall but he blocked her way. "How can you be serious?"

"Tristan, please get out of my way."

"Kida," he whispered. "Kida…" His voice trailed off and he leaned in for a kiss. Kida backed away.

"Tristan don't you dare try to kiss me ever again."

Tristan looked at her confused. Kida thrust him out of her way and left the room and disappeared down the hall. All Tristan could do was stand and watch her leave.

**Dag **watched Tristan look for Kida and knew he had to make his move before Tristan did. He found Kida walking down the hall a few minutes after he saw Tristan. Relief flooded him, Tristan had not found her, or at least convinced her to be his. He stepped into the hall and blocked her way.

"Please move Dagonet," she ordered. He did not budge. "Dagonet, I am not in the mood, now move!"

He looked at her and smiled. "I must speak with you."

Kida shook her head. "I have to go."

"I love you."

Kida stopped and looked at him, "Dagonet, I am not interested. You'll get over me and find someone else."

Dag shook his head.

"Yes you will." Without another word she turned around and disappeared around the corner. Dag watched her go thinking of ways to win her.

**Kida** stalked to Vanora's hut. She had a serious problem. "Vanora!" she cried. "It didn't work."

Vanora opened her door and let Kida come in. Kida sat down at her table while Vanora made her a cup of tea. Once Kida was drinking her tea, Vanora sat down and looked at her. "You told them." Kida nodded. "They didn't take it well I take it." Kida nodded again. "What did they do?"

"They practically proposed."

"What?"

"Tristan hunted me down and trapped me in my room. He was acting all weird, they way he looked at me made me very uncomfortable. He then started telling me that I wasn't really serious about what I said and then tried to kiss me."

"Tristan proves to be unrelenting. What about Dag?"

"He caught me soon after and told me he loved me. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

**Vanora** listened to Kida and her meetings with the insane lovers. She had to admit, it was all rather comical. "What am I going to do?" Kida asked.

"I think we should speak with Arthur," she advised.

"What? What can he do?"

"You might be surprised."

"Fine," Kida growled. "Anything to stop this madness."

**Arthur** sat in his quarters when Jols knocked on his doors and said he had visitors. He told him to let them in and found Vanora and Kida walking through his door. "Please, sit down," he said. They took seats across the room from him. "Well, what is it?"

Kida looked at Vanora and Vanora began to explain what had happened between three of his knights this afternoon. When Vanora finished telling her tale he looked at Kida and said, "You are not toying with them?"

Her eyes widen and she nearly shouted, "No!"

"Calm down, it's just a question," Vanora told her.

"What makes you think I would want to play these two men against each other?"

"Most women do that to get things. Some even enjoy seeing them hurt each other," Arthur explained.

"Seriously, do you really think I would be doing that? I have been living as a man for the last eleven years. Why on earth would I start playing men against each other, where would I learn how? Besides what do they see in me? I'm practically one of them."

"That is what I'd like to know," Arthur started. "but that's beside the point. So you told them that you had no interest in either of them yet they still pursue?"

"Yes."

"That can create a problem."

"Really? I never would have guessed."

"I am sensing a bit of sarcasm."

"You do? And you think the situation doesn't call for it?"

"Calm down Kida."

"Calm down! Calm down! Is that all you can say? Incase you don't see the entire picture, I have to knights who pursue me romantically and they are not getting any hints that I don't want to get involved. You have probably never been in such a predicament, but I do not enjoy it and would really like to have it over with before it gets even worse. Do you have an idea or not?"

"I do believe you are over reacting."

"Over reacting? Why don't we trade places and see how you like having two of your comrades after you."

"I don't know what to do, to tell you the truth."

"Great. Does that mean I'm going to have to kill one of them to get the other to get the drift?"

Arthur laughed. At least she could keep her sense of humor. "If we wait it out and see what they do next we might be able to resolve this."

"Is there no other way?"

"None that I can see at the moment. Just keep up what you've been doing and watch for their next move."

"Fine, wait, watch, and ignore. I got it."

Kida and Vanora left and Arthur thought. He had to do something but he did not know what. Perhaps time would decide for him.


	29. It All Comes To An End

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long to update. Please excuse the imperfections and let me know what you thing. Thanks.

**It All Comes To An End**

**Six **months had passed and all went well. Tristan and Dagonet had left Kida alone and she ignored them. Arthur kept a close watch on his knights, for he knew one of them was bound to do something. Anticipation filled the air, for within the week they would receive their dispatch papers and go home.

Bors had plans to stay in Britain, starting his own town where he would be mayor. Gawain and Galahad looked forward to go home. The others were just glad to have their servitude over with. Kida was a bit sad for she knew she still had to live out the last three years of her servitude at another fort before she could leave. Just what to do with Liam.

**Arthur** and his knights sat on a hill, watching for the Bishop Germanius to arrive. They were all anxious to get away from Britain and back home to their home lands. Around the bend the wagons came and they watched them. All seemed well then a cry erupted from the trees. Woads. Arthur and his knights formed one of their much formed formations and charged.

They battled, many Woads were killed. In the end they retreated and Arthur's knights waited for their discharge papers. They received none on the spot, perhaps they were waiting until they got back to their fort. They were all a bit nervous about the fact that they had not seen their papers yet, but they just thought that it was the Roman's need to a ceremony that kept him from handing over the papers at once.

They were all a bit anxious to receive their papers and tried their best not to show their anxiety. As they rode back to the fort, they spoke of what they wanted to do as free men, yet again. Gawain and Galahad wanted to find wives and settle down, while Bors wanted to govern his own village. Lancelot had no real plans, and Dagonet made no attempt to share his. Arthur looked forward to his reunion with Pelagius in Rome. Tristan thought a little about traveling.

**As** the knights talked, Liam rode in silence. He was receiving his freedom but Kida was not. He was not sure if he could leave her behind to finish out her term. Kida was not with them, for they thought it best that she was not around Tristan and Dagonet for fear of her discovery. So Liam was left to stew about things alone and undisturbed.

**Kida** sat with Vanora in the backroom of the pub. Over the last year, she had become good friends with Vanora, she was someone she could talk about things with that men could not even begin to understand. She had found Vanora to be sort of a mother-like figure, someone to help her in such problems as the one she had with Tristan and Dagonet.

They sat at a table, talking about nothing. She was upset about the fact that she would have to be stationed somewhere else and about the fact that Liam and everyone else would be going home. She did not show that she was upset though, for she was not about to have Liam try to find ways to get it so that she too could receive her papers of release.

Vanora must have felt her uneasiness, for she kept conversation on petty matters, such as what Gil had done the day before and what-not. Kida appreciated the small distraction from her worries and listened to Vanora's stories of her children latest troublemaking.

**They** came back to fort. Kida and Vanora stood in the shadows as the knights rode into the inner courtyard. Jols waited for the knights with a few of the other stable boys. Following the knights a carriage pulled in followed by a few more carts and a dozen or so Roman guard. From the carriage, an old man stepped out, dressed in Roman battle gear.

He looked around him, as if taking in everything, and then turned to Arthur. Arthur bowed to him and said, "My rooms are ready for you."

The man smiled and said, "Good, I need to rest." With that the man was escorted into the keep followed by a small, shaking man. Bors hounded the man, making him look even more scared, until he had disappeared after the other man.

The Roman guards began to unpack the wagons. The knights stood there for a moment, hoping for some sign of their papers, but there were none. After a while, they slowly began to walk away, somewhat disappointed but not hopeless. Their papers had to be somewhere; they just had to be patient, which proved to be hard for patience was not one of the virtues they were blessed with. Perhaps they would receive them that night. Perhaps.

**Kida** sat in the stables, alone. This was it. She would now have to continue on alone. She would miss the freedom she felt without the burden of having hide her gender from everyone. She would have to go back to the solitary life she led before she came here to serve under Arthur. The only good thing about this was the fact that she would no longer have Tristan and Dagonet trying to woo her.

Mentally, she prepared herself to shut herself away. She had only three more years. All she had to do was detach herself from the need of human companionship and suffice with animal comradeship as before. She scolded herself for letting herself get so comfortable and used to human associations. In the end, she knew she would be alone, even once she received her papers. There was no possible way she could return back to her home. Her mother would not accept her, and now that she had lived with such freedom, she could not find a husband and live under his rule.

A long time ago she came to the decision of traveling once she was free. She would have to continue her charade of being a man, but that was better than to let everything she had learned and mastered over the past twelve years to be forced to be forgotten.

**Tristan** searched the fort for Kida. He had hardly seen anything of her for days. He had to talk to her before he left. He wished he could take her with him, but even if he could she probably wouldn't go with him. She seemed to dislike him and he did not know why. He had done what other men had done to win the hearts of maidens and none of it seemed to work on Kida. In fact, the more he tried to woo her, the more she avoided him. He knew she told him to leave her alone, but he thought it was just a ploy to make him pursue her more; some women did that to make their suitor prove their devotion.

It had been a long time since they kissed but he was sure she liked kissing him. He had liked kissing her. It was all so confusing, and he had to sort everything out before he left. Before he found Kida, Jols found him and told him that the knights were assembling in the great hall. Tristan went at once, eager to get his papers and hopeful that he would find Kida there.

**Arthur** entered the great hall to find all his knights waiting for him. Sadness fell over him yet again as he noted how many places around his table were empty. They had all fought bravely and would be remembered for their great deeds. His spirits lifted a bit when he saw how jovial his living knights were. They were always a bit foolish with enough liquor, but they were even more so with their freedom so close.

He drank from his glass, watching his knights. He had gotten them out alive and soon they would all be going home. He would miss his friends but he knew they would be better off in their homelands. He looked at each of his knights; this probably would be the last night they would be sitting at this table together. Finally, his gaze rested on Kida, who sat apart from the other knights. She did not look well. It was probably the fact that they would all be leaving and she would have to be placed at another post to finish the rest of her time. He had come to think of Kida as if she was his own sister, he knew most of the men had and he expected some trouble with their parting, especially with Liam, Tristan, and Dagonet.

Before he could think anymore about his future problems with parting, the Bishop came in. He noted the disgusted look that came over his face when he noted that the table was a round one. The Bishop quickly covered his disgust and turned to Arthur and his knights. "Arthur and his knights. Rome has heard much about you." The Bishop continued on with idle talk. The knights were growing restless, waiting for him to get to the reason why he was here in the first place. Finally it came. "Now, before you receive your papers, I must speak with your commander alone." The knights took the hint and left, although they were not too happy about leaving their freedom once they were so close.

**The **knights gathered in the pub, kissing wenches, gambling, and drinking. Kida sat in the corner and watched them. This was the last night that she would ever be with these knights and probably the last time she would ever see them. They celebrated their freedom and were close to passing out when Arthur arrived. She noted the distressed look on his face and knew something was wrong. The knights gathered around Arthur, all of them cheering. From her post she could see everything.

The knights quieted down to hear what he had to say. "You have all fought bravely, but there is one more task we must do before we are allowed out freedom." They all argued.

"What!"

"We have served our time."

"Bloody Romans, damn them all to Hell!"

"You offer us not freedom but death!" All types of remarks were blurted out at once. Arthur silently took them all. Kida shook her head, there was always a catch.

Once the knights quieted down, Arthur explained what they had to do, "There is a Roman family in need of rescue. We must complete this task to receive our freedom."

Another outburst came. Kida could not take it anymore. "Do we have your word that they will get their papers?" she asked as she emerged from her corner.

"Yes."

The knights looked at Kida. She ignored them. "When do we leave?"

"What? Why are you asking that?" Liam asked. "We are free men, free."

Kida turned to Liam, "I do not believe this mission is optional."

"I'm not going to die for some Roman," Bors growled.

Kida looked at Arthur; it tore him up to have to betray his men in such a way. "You could try leaving, but I rather doubt you'd make it very far, for the Romans will have every man they could going after you. You can do one of two things. You can go on this mission and have a chance of living free, or spend the rest of your life under to feet of the Romans. It is your choice." She paused and then looked at Arthur. "I am with you Arthur. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Very well," she turned and left.

**After** Kida left, the knight fell silent. They felt betrayed, they were angry, and they loathed the Romans with every cell in their bodies. Kida was right though, if they left without the papers they were dead men. It was death or face the Saxons. One by one the knights came to their decisions. "Come Dag, we must prepare for battle," Liam said. He and Dag left. Tristan followed them, not saying a word. Lancelot shook his head but followed Tristan out. Galahad would not leave until Gawain pulled him away. Soon all that was left was Bors. Bors looked at Arthur. "Do we have your word?"

"Yes."

Bors shook his head and left to prepare. Arthur sighed. How he hated doing that. He turned to go when Kida appeared from the shadows. He nodded at her as she approached. "Thank you," he said. "I don't believe I could have reasoned with them."

"There's no need for thanks. I had to do something." They fell silent. "You didn't enjoy delivering the news."

"I feel like I betrayed them."

"You didn't betray them. The Roman leaders went back on their agreement. They are famous for utilizing what they have. Their anger will pass in time and all will be well."

Arthur nodded. Kida turned to leave. "What do you plan to do?"

"What?"

"Once this is all over? I have heard everyone elses plan, but not yours."

Kida thought for a moment, "I think travel would be best."

"No home?"

"I have no home."

"Liam doesn't see it that way."

"I know, but he doesn't see many things they way they really are. I have no home, I have no people. After this, no man from my tribe would marry me and I am not too fond of the idea of marriage. Men tend to want their women silent and obedient. After living as a man I do not think I could ever be submissive."

"Does Liam know this?"

"No, but he will before this is done." They stood there in complete silence. "Well, I must get ready. Good night Arthur." She left.

Arthur watched her go. She was certainly different from most people. She did not want to be dependant and seemed set on the idea of a solitary life. She was not fanciful as one would expect from one so young, Galahad was older than she was and he was very fanciful. Kida was grounded and a bit bitter. He did not know what made her think that she would be not be welcomed at home, but then again she was probably right, not many people were ready to accept different people and if he remembered Liam's stories correct, Kida had never been on good terms with her family or her tribe. But she would be welcomed somewhere, and marriage was not completely out of the question, there were men that would accept a woman like her, like Tristan or Dagonet.

He sighed and went to the stables where a cot was set up for him. Other troubles pushed their way into his mind. He had to get his men back alive. He had to.

**The **next morning all the knights assembled in the stables. They were all solemn. They were preparing to leave when the Bishop arrived to wish them luck. They all glared at him, having switched their target of hatred to the Roman Bishop. The Bishop did not notice their contempt and greeted them as if he was not sending them to their deaths.

They rode out, with Jols and the Bishop's secretary, Horton. They set their pace to a canter and rode hard. If they kept up this pace they would be able to arrive at their destination in four days. They all hoped that the Saxons were not close at hand for they could not take on an army of Saxons, no matter how good they were.

The knights let out their anger on their mounts; they rode as if they were trying to outride their anger. They had to stop many times to let their mounts rest, for they had no spare mounts. After the first day, they seemed to calm down a bit and the pace slowed down a bit for the benefit of the horses. Along the way, Kida had to switch mounts with Dagonet for his small mare was having trouble carrying him at such a fast speed for so long. There was little talk as they rode. Horton tried to start up conversations, but all he received in return for his attempts were glares. He had the feeling that the knights did not like him.

Tristan led the way. They took a short cut through a forest. Woads waited for them, Tristan knew it, but for some reason they did not attack. It baffled Tristan but he did not question their good fortune and got them out of the forest as quickly as possible. They rode and rode, the Woads following quickly behind them. They all felt uneasiness in the air.

Finally they broke free of the trees and rode on. Soon a building came into site. They had reached their destination, now all they had to do was evacuate the family and they were free. There was no sign of the Saxons and everything seemed right. The knights could almost taste their freedom. They rode up to the building, everything was clear now. It seemed almost easy. They were half way done, half way done. They would be free men soon.


	30. Or Not

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Here is another chapter. Sorry it is so stupid, the creativity well has a clog. Well read it, review it, and what ever else there is to do. Thanks.

**Or Not**

**They **rode up to the building. The gates were closed and heavily guarded. Villagers stopped their work to watch the new comers. The knights stopped at the gate and Arthur called, "Open the gates!"

A fat man peaked over the wall. "Go away!"

"I am Arthur Castus, sent by the Bishop Germanius…"

Before Arthur could finish what he was saying the gates opened and the fat man came down to greet them. "Arthur and his knights," he said as he walked towards them.

The knights exchanged looks that seem to say they thought the man an idiot and shook their heads. The man stopped before Arthur and reached to pet his horse but the horse pulled away. The man looked at the animal then turned his attention to Arthur. "I am Marius Honorius. It is an honor to meet these great knights of legend."

"We have come to evacuate you and your family," Arthur said bluntly.

Marius blinked and asked, "What?"

Arthur ignored his question and looked at the audience that at accumulated by the gate. "Which of you is Alecto?"

A thin-boned boy cried, "I am Alecto." Arthur inspected the boy. He was about sixteen, possibly seventeen of age and very pale. Unlike his father, he was thin and long-limbed. A woman stood next to him, his mother by the resemblance. He thought the boy was fortunate to take looks after his mother.

"Gather what you need, we leave as soon as possible," Arthur told Alecto who just stood there looking at him oddly.

"I will not leave!" Marius cried. "This land was given to my by the Pope."

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons," Lancelot murmured under his breath but Marius still heard the remark.

"What?"

"A vast army is heading your way. We were sent to evacuate you and bring you back safely to Hadrian's Wall where Bishop Germanuis waits for you to return to Rome with him," Arthur explained.

"I will not leave!" Marius cried.

Arthur looked at Marius, his patience wearing thin, and said bluntly, "You will go even if I have to drag you back myself. Now pack or else I will be true to my threat." There was a slight pause; Marius was absolutely insulted that Arthur dared speak to him in such a matter. After a few moments, Marius stalked back to through the gate and began to order his men to get the carriages ready.

**Kida** watched the silent battle between Arthur and the man, Marius. She was amazed at how Arthur handled it all. If it where her, she would have just tied to man to the back of her horse and dragged him back with no choice given. Within a few hours, the family was packed and Arthur was still in a rage. He had decided to take the villagers with them, which, she knew, most of the knights were against doing. She couldn't understand why Arthur would risk his life, their lives, to save a bunch of strangers.

They all did as they were told of course, and it took them another hour until they were already to leave. Tristan came and reported that they could not go back the way they came and said he found a trail heading east that could take them out. Kida watched them closely and thought that they were all doom, for what lay east of them was rough terrain and it would be very cold, making it even more difficult to travel with so many.

She noted that Tristan felt the same way, but he was not about to complain, it was not his way. All the knights were all so loyal to Arthur that they would have jumped through fire if he did. Such a quality was very amiable, and she felt that if nothing else could save them, the comradeship between the knights and their loyalty to Arthur could be the best chance they had.

**Arthur** noted two men working to seal off an opening. He rode immediately over to investigate. He had the wall knocked down and they went in to investigate. Once inside they were greeted by the sickening smell of rotting flesh. They followed a set of stairs down and came to a chamber full of machines and chains. A greasy man knelt before an altar, muttering the Lord's Prayer in Latin.

**The **knights watched Arthur enter the room. They looked at each other and shrugged. Arthur was playing hero again. Shaking their heads, Gawain, Dagonet, Lancelot, and Kida followed him in, leaving the others to watch the men outside. They went down the stairs and found Arthur glaring at a greasy man. "You defilers of the Lord's Temple!" the man spat.

They took in their surroundings. Kida's stomach lurched. They were in a torture chamber. The knights looked at each other and then immediately began to search for survivors.

**Arthur** looked into each cell, praying that there were some survivors. "IS there any alive?" Kida asked.

"From the smell, they all could be dead," Lancelot stated. "Arthur we can do nothing here, we should go before the Saxons overtake us."

Arthur ignored him as Kida snapped at him, "Leave? There might be people still alive, and all you want to do is leave to save your own skin?"

"Yes."

Kida shook her head and walked to the opposite side of the chamber. Arthur would have been hearten to hear Kida's argument, and even proud, but at the precise moment, he was preoccupied. He could have sworn he seen something move in one of the cells.

"Arthur!" Kida cried. "I found one!" She cut the chains and pulled the grate open. A woman was pulled out, she barely moved. She was handed over to Gawain who took her out. A few minutes later, Dagonet found a boy and he took him out. Arthur took one last look at the cell he stood in front of and turned to leave when he heard something move. Lancelot and Kida fell in behind him and peered into the cage. A woman peered back at them. Arthur swung his sword and opened the door. He pulled to woman out and they went out.

Outside, Arthur nodded at Horton, who was giving water to the knights' saved prisoners. The knights circled their companions and watched as they nursed their prisoners.

**Kida** inspected each of the saved victims, but she was sad that only three were found alive. When she came to Arthur's prisoner, she noted that she wore the war paint of a Woad. She looked familiar too. At the new that she was a Woad, the knights got a little skittish, but Arthur silenced them and demanded that a wagon be prepared for them.

Marius argued. "No, these are sinners and must be punished."

Lancelot turned to Arthur and muttered, "This is your god's mercy?"

Marius's wife, Fulcinia, edged her way to Arthur's side and took the woman's head into her lap and began to whisper to her reassuringly. At this sight, Marius exploded. "You, damnable woman, you kept them alive!" He backhanded Fulcinia and sent her flying across the ground. Alecto rushed to his mother's side and helped her up.

Kida winched as his hand met the lady's face and she strode up to him. "Stop this!" she yelled at him as he turned to hit his wife again.

Marius stopped, his arm raised above his head. "What did you say? How dare you contradict me!" He turned and let his arm fly at her. Kida was ready for this and dodged his attack. She turned and swung at him, striking him across the face, sending him falling flat on his behind. Marius sat there, stunned. No one had ever dared hit him before. "I will have your head for treason!"

Kida stood over him, fury written all across her face. "You dare raise your hand to another person; I swear you will not live to let your hand fall."

The knights looked at Kida shocked; they did not think she had it in her to do something like this. She had never openly attacked any Roman personages. Most of the knights found it rather hilarious and struggled to hide their laughter. Kida ignored them and concentrated hard on Marius. "Are we clear?" she asked, her voice clear and even, completely the opposite of what her face spoke of.

"You dare order me?" Marius sputtered. "I will have your hide once we reach Rome."

"It would be hard seeming one of us will not be seeing Rome," she replied coldly. Before Marius could ask what she meant, Kida turned around, her fists still clenched and her face still hard and mounted her horse and rode away.

**Once** Kida left, the other knights hurried and prepared a carriage for their new wards to ride in. The three people were loaded and Fulcinia rode with them, tending to their wounds the best she could. Arthur and his knights mounted and moved the train out. Marius was fuming and sulked in his carriage. Bors and Galahad had a great laugh at it, for they had thoroughly enjoyed witnessing such a pompous ass beat up by a girl, not that anyone but them knew that she was a girl.

Arthur was on the fence, trying to decide whether to praise or discourage his knights about the performance Kida gave. On one hand, he was grateful that Kida beat him to Marius for he would have done pretty much the same thing, just that Marius would probably have ended up dead instead of alive. He admired Kida for her self-control; for he knew that she could have killed them. He sensed that she felt the same way he did about finding the hidden torture chamber and wanted justice done to the one responsible for it. On the other hand, by this act, she would be condemned, probably executed once they made it back to Hadrian's Wall, for she still had three years left of service and they could do what ever they wanted with her.

**Liam** shook his head as he rode. His sister had just sealed her fate, she was doomed. If he didn't know better he would have been surprised, but he learned along time ago that Kida did a great many things that were unorthodox. He rode beside Gawain and Lancelot. "That was quite the show," Gawain remarked.

"Yes, what fueled it, I have no idea," Liam said.

"I know, surprised she didn't kill him on the spot," Gawain said.

Liam looked at Gawain. "What do you mean?"

"You know where we got our new wards?" Gawain asked.

"From the secret room," Liam replied.

"Yes, but the secret room was a torture chamber, there were many bodies there, and these three were the only ones left alive. They were prosecuted for they were not Christians and refused to bow down to the fat Roman."

Liam blinked and nodded his head. He understood know. Kida had always had a sense of justice that he never understood. In most things, she could ignore, but when it came to prosecution over differences she did not take them to well. He supposed it was probably from the fact that she had always been prosecuted back home from the day she was born for she was different. He kicked his horse ahead to find Kida, he figured that she would need to vent, and so he supposed he was the best person she could vent to.


	31. Moving Out

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews. Heres another chapter. Sorry for the imperfections.

**Moving Out**

**Kida** spurred her horse on. She could have killed him. She could have and would have if only she didn't have a conscious. Her head and gut disagreed. Logic told her that if she killed the Roman she would have condemned Liam and the others, and with them so close to their freedom she could not do that to them.

It made her blood boil to see the Roman beat his wife, but it would not have been enough to send her into a rage like she did. It was the torture chamber as well that made her angry. No human being deserved to be beaten for a disagreement in beliefs. Liam caught up with her and rode silently at her side. Kida tried her best to ignore him, but she wanted to know what he thought and broke the silence.

"I know what I did was wrong."

Liam smiled and replied, "I don't see what you did wrong. I found it rather entertaining to see the shocked look on the Roman's face. I'm proud of you, and I think you won the new additions respect."

"But I have just condemned me, and perhaps even you."

"Kida, you have kept me on my toes since the day we met in the stables, I can take care of myself, and there is no need to worry about my well being. As to condemned, I think you are being a little melodramatic."

"Liam, just leave me alone," she snapped.

"A little testy aren't we?" he asked sarcastically.

"Liam."

"Fine, I know when I am not wanted. Just to let you know, we are all proud of what you did. We would have done it ourselves, but none of us had the courage to." With that he rode back to the main party, leaving Kida alone to stew over her thoughts and feelings.

**Liam** still couldn't understand Kida. She was nothing like the affectionate sister he left at home. Over the past fifteen years something changed in her that made her very cold towards people. She was not rude but she didn't exactly open up. There were times that she seemed like a stranger to him. One minute she could be fine and then the next she wasn't. He wasn't sure if it was a woman thing or not.

He tried to ignore her coldness, but it made him uneasy when she was upset about something. If it were any other person, they would vent to someone and then get over it. Kida stewed over things until she had everything worked out. She had been stewing a lot lately, he noticed, probably over the Tristan-Dagonet predicament. He could never understand what they saw in his sister. She wasn't very pretty, although she did have intriguing eyes. She was cold and very solitary. For some reason he did not react how he thought he would have reacted if any of his fellow knights fell for Kida. He supposed it was the fact that he knew that she could take care of herself and the fact that she showed no interest in return that made him worry less. She probably would do worst things to them than he would.

Sighing, he met up with the main train and turned his thoughts to other matters. He had given up trying to figure out Kida a while ago.

**Tristan** followed Kida. She was in one of her moods; he knew it would be best for him not to be spotted. Over the past few months, he had kept silent about his feelings for her for he knew she would just yell at him again. There had to be some way to get her to come around.

It confused him, he never saw himself as the type to fall for some woman to the point he would do anything to get her to like him. He always thought it would be he that would beating the women away. He watched her as she rode on. She mumbled to herself and looked furious. He smiled; he liked her in her furies. Her brow would scrunch up and her eyes burned. When he saw her punch the Roman he laughed. He was shocked that she had the resolve to do something like that; usually she kept on the sidelines and watched. She did have her moments though, like when she staged a rescue mission when they discovered she was a girl, or when she left to go back to her post. He supposed he should have expected something but no one did and that made it even more enjoyable.

He rode in the shadows, watching her every move. She was upset, and probably arguing with herself, or perhaps lecturing herself about her irrational act. The fact that she punished herself for her actions made her even more endearing. He was lost in his only world when Kida disappeared. The next thing he knew he was laying flat on his back.

Stunned, he blinked looking up into the infuriated face of Kida. He wondered how she got there so fast.

"Tristan, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded; he was still recovering from his fall.

"Why are you following me?"

"I wasn't," he lied.

"Tristan, I don't have the patience to deal with you right now. Just leave me alone." She walked away and remounted her horse. Blinking, Tristan realized what was happening. He was not going to let her shove him away again. Not this time.

He jumped up and grabbed her reigns. "Tristan," she exclaimed. "Let go of my horse."

"No." He stared defiantly into her eyes.

"Tristan, I need to be alone right now."

"Not this time."

"What does that mean?"

"You are always alone. When ever you have a problem you go off on your own and try to solve it. When ever you are upset you lock yourself away. Kida, we all care for you and want to help, but how can we help you when you shut us away. You even do it to Liam, your own brother. What ever happened to the carefree girl that Liam told so many tales about?"

Kida stared down at Tristan, "She died along time ago. No let me go."

"No, not until you hear me out."

"Hear you out about what?"

"Have you ever thought that you don't have to be so closed off? Do you think that you have to be hard as a rock to be like us? Well, let me tell you, we tell each other things and vent, even discuss problems and burdens on our minds. If you think men don't do these things, well you are wrong. Every one does it, it's a natural state of any human being."

Kida scoffed, "Is that right? And all this worldly advice coming from a man that barely speaks five words in the same sentence. Really Tristan, what makes you thing that you can patronize me for my coldness when you are about the same. That is right. You go off with your hawk and disappear for hours upon end. You rarely converse with other people and when you do it is trivial. So you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. You do it yourself."

Tristan blinked, she was right, he knew she was right, she knew she was right, but he was not going to let her get away. "So what? I can give you the advice because I live the life. To live one's life alone is lonely. Do you not ever yearn for someone to share your thoughts with? Someone to just talk to in the late hours of the night? Do you ever wander what it would be like to actually have someone that you can be completely honest with and know that your secrets are completely safe? Are you never lonely?" He stared up at Kida. She had gone completely white and was speechless. Perhaps he was getting somewhere with her.

**Arthur** and Lancelot rode side by side. "Arthur," Lancelot stated. "Why are we taking all these people with us? We are only charged with the family's lives."

"Lancelot, do not argue with me. I have made my decision."

"Is this Rome's mission or yours?"

Arthur looked at Lancelot. "Whose do you think?"

Lancelot knew the answer even before he asked the question. It was Arthur's quest. He never could understand Arthur and his sense of chivalry. In his opinion it was pointless. All he cared about was getting out of this alive. Arthur did not care about his life; he cared about his knights' and these peasant people that he had never met before. Lancelot shook his head, he would do what Arthur asked, he always did, even if he didn't agree with it.

Arthur pulled his horse back and rode along side the carriage that held the wounded prisoners. Dagonet rode in the carriage, holding the boy he found in his arms. He nodded to Arthur. "How is he?" Arthur asked.

"He burns," was Dags reply.

Arthur looked at the two women in the back, they were being attended by Fulcina, which shocked Arthur for he thought Marius would not allow his wife to tend to them, but then again, after the incident with Kida, Marius would be wary, for the present moment at least.

He climbed into the cart and went to sit next to Fulcina. "Milady, how are they?" he asked gently.

Fulcina did not answer at first, as if afraid to speak but she eventually found her voice and said, "They will live."

Arthur inspected her. She was a pretty woman, even with the bruises. He wandered what Marius did to deserve her as his wife. "Are you alright?"

She lowered her gaze and replied, "Quite well, thank you." Arthur sensed that he would not be getting anything else from her and turned to the two women huddled in the back corner. One was definitely a Woad, even in her weakened state she still glared at him. The other woman was small and feeble; she relied on the Woad woman for strength.

The Woad woman met his gaze. "You are Arthur," she stated.

"Yes."

"A Britain that kills his own people," she murmured as she shook her head.

Arthur ignored the comment and asked, "Are you well?"

"Yes, as well could be expected."

"If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

Arthur climbed out of the carriage and rode to the one Marius and Alecto rode in. Marius, as expected, was in a fury. He demanded that the knight be beaten. Arthur tried to calm him, but nothing he said could extinguished the fire that burned in Marius. Arthur soon left Marius's company and rode up to ride with the other knights. All of them were there, except for Tristan and Kida. "We must keep Kida away from here. Marius wants her head and will stop at nothing to get it. I do not think he would take the fact that she is a girl very well if he were to find out. Gawain, ride ahead and find her. Tell her to stay away. If you cannot find her, find Tristan, he will find her, he can find anything." Gawain nodded and kicked his horse ahead.

Liam fell into step next to Arthur. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, I want you to keep and eye on his lordship. I do not trust him. He is a shifty character."

"Yes, Arthur."

**Fulcina** tended to the wounded prisoners. She had gentle hands and diligently did everything in her power to care for them. The Woad woman, Guinevere was in better shape than the other woman. Lorna, a local village woman, had been brought to her house the same time Guinevere was captured. Marius had favored their good looks and firm bodies. Lorna fell under Marius's power, but Guinevere would not bow down to him which made her husband furious. She admired the Woad for that. How she wished she could bluntly stand up against her husband, but she could not. In the end, Marius had them both thrown into the dungeon for Guinevere proved to be much trouble and he had lost his interest in Lorna. She crept down there whenever she could to give them food and water.

After her first two trips she found the boy, Lucian. He had been placed down there for spiting on a priest. She did not know what exactly he did wrong, he was only a child, and so she brought food and drink for him as well. Marius was far to busy with his newest concubine and his guards were mercenaries and with the right amount of gold they could be paid to turn the other way.

She was amazed when the knight jumped to her defense. No one had ever done that, not even her son who knew what his father did was wrong. She was intrigued and grateful. Not wishing to evoke her husband's wrath again, she elected to stay and end to sick and wounded, which she liked much better than tending to her fat husband.

**Guinevere** peered out of the carriage. She inspected all the knights. Two of them seemed familiar. The one that hit Marius and one other. She did not know from where though. She pushed that to the back of her mind, she would find that out later.

Lorna stayed with her, scared to move. Guinevere could not comprehend how women could be so fearful. In her village she was taught to be strong and to fight for herself. She never understood the docile women, they reminded her of cows. Docile and lifeless. Two things she could never be.

**Kida** glared at Tristan. He talked far too much. "Get out of my way," she ordered when she found her voice. Tristan refused to budge. "I mean it. Leave me alone." Tristan looked at her and shook his head slowly. "NOW!"


	32. Realizations

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the bad chapter. I think this story is dying, but I am deterimined to finish, I just hope it will end well and not drop. A little side note. It might be a few weeks until I can update again. I just thought I'd let you all know. Let me know what you think, any ideas on what should happen and what not. Thanks.

**Realizations**

**Kida** cried "Now!" Tristan refused to budge. "I said move." She kicked her horse on but the horse would not move.

"I will not let you push me away again."

"Again?"

"You have always pushed me away. When we kissed in the barn you ran away. When I tried to kiss you again, you shoved me away and when I try to tell you how I feel, you yell at me and stalk away. I won't let it happen this time.

"You have been left alone for too long. It is time that someone taught you what it's like to live."

Kida looked at him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You, Kida, I'm talking about you."

"What about me?"

Tristan sighed. "Quit being evasive. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't try to play stupid. You know what I say is true, you may not think it is but you know. You know what it's like to be alone, engulfed in silence. Not a soul is near, it is only you and the stillness."

Kida looked at him. "You have to be kidding. Are you serious about what you're saying? If you are, I have to ask if I hit you harder than I thought. Where is all this stuff coming from?"

"What confuses you?"

"I didn't say I was confused, it's just not your character to be so…what is the word I'm looking for…Idiotic, sappy, disgustingly romantic. Take your pick."

"I'm not any of those, I just…"

"Tristan, I told you once, and I tell you again. There is no chance of us ever becoming us. I am flattered that you care, but just leave me alone. I will come around in my own time."

"But…"

"Tristan, if you do love me as you claim, you will leave me alone and let me figure things out on my own." Tristan was silent. Kida kicked her horse forward and this time Tristan let the reigns go.

**Gawain** found Tristan a mile or so ahead of the rest of the traveling party. He rode up beside him. Tristan was not his usual self, but Gawain did not pay much attention to that and delivered his message. Tristan nodded and said that he would find Kida and pass it along. Tristan then kicked his horse on and disappeared into the trees. Gawain pulled his mount to a stop and shrugged. He never understood people. He turned and headed back to the caravan.

**Arthur** rode beside the cart that held the wounded. Here and there he noticed the Woad woman looking at him. Finally he spoke to her. "I see you are better lady."

The woman smiled, "Yes, much."

A silence followed. Dag sat off and noticed the tension between the two and shook his head. The commander and a Woad, not a very good combination. He turned his attention back to the boy, Lucan. He had taken on the task of caring for the boy. It was odd to see the large knight holding the small boy so gently, as if afraid to break him. By looks, Dag seemed to be gruff and mean, but he was really gentle and calm and he felt some sort of attachment to the boy he had rescued and was determined to keep him and raise him, if he could. He would take the boy home with him, he would be welcomed.

The boy slept at his side, at last at peace. Dag let his thoughts wander a bit and found himself thinking about Kida. He wondered where she was now. He looked at the sleeping boy and pushed Kida from his mind. She had rejected him, he had to face that and move on. She did not need him, this boy did though. If only he could talk to her and work the uneasiness out; she would probably bite his head off for even speaking to her. He noticed she was very moody and irritable. There was no reason to her mood swings and he was tired of trying to figure her out. She was not the girl he fell in love with through Liam's stories, she was different and he discovered that he was not overly fond of the Kida he saw.

**Guinevere **watched Arthur ride. He rode alone most of the time, but once in a while he would ride with a dark haired knight. They seemed to be close friends. She studied her savior in great detail. He was not handsome, but he had a sort of charm that made her think that he was attractive. What drew her most to him were his eyes. They were very mysterious. It was hard to know what he thought and yet when one looked into them they felt a great heaviness fall upon them, as if they were carrying his burdens with him.

She would get to know this Arthur more, and perhaps convince him to listen to his British heritage.

**Tristan** went to find Kida, again. He was not happy about their last meeting, but he had a message to deliver. That was all. He would tell her to stay away and then go back to where the others were. He felt sad, like everything that was good in the world died and he was alone, alone. For the past few years, all he could think of was Kida, and now, he did not know what to do.

Perhaps he should follow Bors advice and find a woman more tame and willing to love. He had tried what Vanora told him women liked, sensitive, romantic, poetic, and that didn't work. He tried things his own way, which did not turn out well at all. Maybe he should just face the facts; Kida would never be his.

With a heavy heart, he found Kida and delivered his message. "Arthur says it would be best if you stayed away for a while."

**Kida **looked at Tristan, there was something different about him, but she did not know what. How could someone change within an hour? She did not know why, but she was beginning to feel somewhat guilty about her treatment of Tristan, but she was not about to admit that. She looked straight ahead of her and replied, "Thank you for telling me, I will." She heard Tristan pull his horse back and head back to the main party. She felt a tinge of regret at the sound of his retreating steps, but she convinced herself that she was doing what was right. There was no way she and Tristan could ever be, she knew that, she believed that with all her being, or at least the thought she did.

**Arthur** ignored Marius, who was complaining loudly about being forced to leave his home, in the company of peasants and traitors as well. Arthur tried his best to be civil and polite to the lord, but there was not much he could do about his knights' behavior towards the overly fat Roman. He had to keep a close eye on Bors, for the knight was known for play tricks on people he did not like, and he feared what sort of tricks he might pull on their ward. Gawain and Galahad were not much trouble, they were to simplistic in nature to play tricks but if the right buttons were pressed, they might be pushed into a fight, at present they were well behaved. The person that worried him most was Lancelot. Even though he was his best friend, Arthur had problems reading Lancelot's thoughts and intentions. He would have to keep a close eye on his cynical knight.

When he was not watching his knights he would sneak a peak at the Woad woman who had taken to riding in the driver's seat of the carriage. He did not know what it was, but the woman intrigued him. She had this air about her that said she could take care of herself and was not afraid of blood. Whenever he looked her way, she was looking straight back at him.

Finally, he grew irritable and rode on ahead. He could not take the silent look game any longer. After a few minutes of solitude, he found Tristan. He was sitting on a rock, looking around him. "Tristan, what are you doing?"

"Thinking," was the knight's reply.

Arthur shook his head and rode on. He did not know if it was just him, but he felt like his knights were getting stranger by the day. There were now times that he did not even know them. Perhaps it was the fact that they were eager to leave, perhaps it was for some other unknown reason. What ever the reason was, Arthur felt his bond with his men slip away little by little, and he feared the day when it would disappear completely.

**They** made camp for the night in a small glen of trees. Tristan rode sentry duty while the others set up look outs around the camp. Kida finally emerged from the woods; keeping to the opposite side of the camp. She found Liam and the others and sat down with them. She was relieved that Tristan was gone. After an hour or so, they banked the fires and the knights went to their posts. Kida climbed up a rock and listened.

There was not a sound to be heard. "Knight," she heard a voice say. Kida jumped and turned. It was the Woad woman. Growling, Kida sat back down.

"What do you want?"

The Woad came closer and sat down next to her. "I have been intrigued by you and wanted to speak with you."

"About what?"

"Do you recognize me?"

Kida looked at her. "Should I?"

The woman smiled. She was about her age, maybe a bit older. "We met once I do believe, well not technically met."

Kida did not get it. "What are you talking about?"

"In the woods, you came to rescue your brother. I recognized him when I saw him, it took me a while to recognize you."

Kida furrowed her brow and thought. Where did she see this woman? She didn't. "I think you must have been confused."

The woman laughed. "I was the one you followed to find your brother. I watched you take him and leave."

It hit her. This was the warrior she followed, but how could it be, she was a woman. "That's impossible, you're a woman, women are not warriors."

"Among my people we are."

A question that had always been on her mind since that day finally surfaced, "So we were allowed to leave weren't we?

The woman nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I let you."

Kida shook her head, but it was all making sense. This was the warrior she followed and she must have been the person she felt watching them as she left. "Why did you let us go?"

"Because, I did not want you to die, and you would not leave unless you had your brother."

"Me, die?" Kida asked confused.

Guinevere laughed. "You, young knight, are much like me. Just you have to hide your true self."

"But how did you…"

"We have been watching you since you were first deployed. After you killed the band of warriors that attacked your traveling party, my father thought it would be in our best interest to keep an eye on you. There were a few habits that gave you away, but one would have to be looking for it. We do it with all the knights we think might be a threat but could be of some use."

"Really," Kida scoffed. "Is that why your people tried to kill me after we emerged from the forest?"

"That was not intentional. Most of the deaths are not intentional. They happen because the knights won't stop fighting even though they are out numbered."

"I do not understand any of this."

"What don't you understand?"

"Everything. Why do you fight us? We are not the enemy."

"We do it to test you. To see if you are worthy to live."

"Worthy? You sound like the Roman."

"In away yes, but we look for good in people. The knights are just prisoners of our enemy but to get to our enemy we have to get through the pawns. We are sorry for the men we kill, for most of them are good men, but it is necessary for our cause."

"Cause? What Cause?"

"Our fight for freedom."


	33. Moving

**Note:**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update and sorry for such a poor chapter I am trying to get out of a writer's block. Perhaps a few suggestions on what should happen next would help break the dam. I don't know. I shall try to have a better chapter next time. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!

**Moving**

**The **knights sat around a fire. They were not happy about their mission. It would have been more pleasant if they were only to escort the boy and his mother, but the husband caused them great pain. He always complained and tried to order them all about but they ignored him which sent him straight to Arthur to whom he complained to him about his knights' bad behavior.

They all wished that they could silence the bothersome Roman, but they all knew they would never be able to leave if they did take action against him. Arthur grew rather annoyed with him and ordered the knights to avoid him if possible. They soon fell into the habit of going out on scouting duty in pairs, and some of them would disappear for an entire day. Some of the people grew worried and wondered if their rescuers were deserting them, but Arthur knew they were near by, watching and ready to come to their aid if anything happened.

**Liam** found Kida riding on her own, far away from the main party. She looked upset about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something."

"Anything in particular?"

"No."

Liam eyed her, "Yes. Tell me what it is."

"It's nothing, just something the Woad woman told me."

"The Woad woman? When did you talk?"

"A few nights ago. She is very interesting."

Liam shook his head. He wasn't going to get any particulars out of her but he questioned her anyway. "How so?"

"Just…She's different from most people I've ever met. She says we are alike. I find that rather hard. She also knows I'm a girl."

"Will she tell anyone?" Liam asked, worried that the woman would tell to save her own skin.

"No, I don't think she will."

"How can you be sure? If she tells, you are as good as dead."

"Remember when I saved you from the Woads?"

"Yes."

"She was the one that lead me to you and she let us go."

This silenced him. He was highly confused. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"She wants something else from me. I don't know what, but I have a feeling that when the time is right, she will let me know."

"If the time does come, will you do what she asks?"

Kida smiled. "If the cause is right."

"And what would be a right cause?"

"Freedom."

**Kida** had thought over what Guinevere said a lot. It made sense. Freedom. Something she had never experienced, but if an entire population was willing to give up their lives for it, it must be wonderful. The knights were always talking about freedom, Guinevere said that their idea of freedom was an illusion; they were not truly free, just momentarily forgotten. Her people would not live like that and they fought for their freedom.

This concept had never occurred to her before. She always lived for the next day but never thought too much ahead for that would only give her something to look forward to and that was a great mistake for one of her profession for a future presents fear and fear causes mistakes that could cost someone their life. Perhaps the Woad woman had a point in her philosophy.

Kida's contemplation on the Woad woman's words was mainly to keep her from think of Tristan. Since that day she told him to go, she had not spoken to him. He seemed to avoid her. She was not about to let her heart change her mind. She did like Tristan, but she was convinced that attachments created obstacles that she had no desire to remove. It seemed odd though, long time has Tristan sought her but no more. No more was he lurking in the shadows watching her, or hovering within hearing range of her. It wasn't until now that Kida realized how much she liked having Tristan at arms length.

The small part of her, the romantic part, wished an attachment with Tristan, but the rest of her told her no. Her will was much stronger then her heart and she refrained, although not with out some heartsickness. She did not understand this internal conflict. She thought she disliked Tristan's attention, but now that she did not have them, she missed them. Her own realization made her angry. She was not going to be weak, she was not. These feelings would pass with time, and then life will carry out as it always has. It will.

**Tristan** watched Kida from a distance. He must forget her; there was no chance that she could ever be his. Resolved to forget her, he took to keeping company with the other knights. If there was no silence to provoke thought, he could not think of her. He rode beside the wagon that carried the wounded. Dagonet took care of the boy; it was odd, for Tristan had never seen the giant so gentle before. He seemed to have adopted the boy.

Dagonet seemed to have taken Kida's rejection much better then him. In away, he was glad for the rejection, for things between the knights returned to how it was. Dagonet nodded at him as he climbed into the wagon. The Roman's wife was tending to a woman in the back. She was a small thing with dirty blonde hair. Tristan inspected the woman. Fear was written all over her face. The Woad woman held her protectively in her arms. There was such a contrast between the women. Tristan inspected the Woad, she looked like any other woman, except for the faded paint markings on the side of her face.

Tristan nodded at the women and they nodded back. He turned to Dag and sat down across from him. "How is he?"

"Fine, he will live."

"What is going to happen to him when we reach the Wall?"

"He will come with me," Dag stated.

Tristan looked at Dag, he was serious about it. "You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Yes. I was meant to find this boy. He needs a father, I can be one."

"But what do you know about being a father?"

"Nothing, but the boy needs me, I will be there."

Tristan shook his head and climbed out. Dag was a strange man. He mounted his horse and rode along side the carriage. At first he took no note but as time went on he noticed that the frightened blonde woman peered at him through a hole. Her eyes never left him. He met her eye and she quickly looked away. Tristan shook his head and kicked his horse on.

**Guinevere** and Lorna watched as the silent knight climbed in and spoke with the gentle giant. Guinevere knew at once that Lorna was taken by the knight. She watched him as he spoke and then peered through a hole at him as he rode beside them. Guinevere just shook her head. She knew Lorna placed her affections on an unreachable object, but she was not going to shatter the first sign of life she has seen in Lorna for weeks.

They would make a nice pair, if he were available though, Guinevere thought, but only one side would be happy. Lorna. The other, the knight Tristan as she heard his fellow knights call him had his heart claimed by the shrewish knight Kida. Guinevere knew that there was only heartbreak for those two. Kida was too stubborn to let her feelings surface and Tristan too stubborn to let his fall. If the Fates were kind they would let them realize that they were meant for each other, but things never happened that way.

After the knight left, Lorna spoke about him with such admiration in her tone that Guinevere could not help but smile. Perhaps, with her help, Lorna could get her knight. Guinevere begun to plan. There must be some way to get the knight to look at Lorna.

**Arthur** noticed the sudden change in Tristan's behavior. He kept to the main group more often then his usual self would have. He decided that he had to speak with his knight. He found Tristan alone and approached him.

"Tristan, may we talk?"

"What about?"

"What is it that ails you?"

"Nothing," Tristan replied. "I am fine."

Arthur sighed. "There is something wrong, I know there is."

"No, there is nothing wrong. I am fine."

"Is it about Kida?"

Tristan paused. "No."

"It is, I know it is. Everything wrong with you lately has been Kida. Do you still pursue her?"

"No, she ordered me to stop."

"Is this what your melancholy mood is about?"

"I'm not depressed."

"She was not meant for you. You know that. She is not meant for anyone. At least, right now she's not. With time she might learn to show love and be happy with it, but do not destroy yourself over her. She would not want that."

"You assume too much."

"Do I?"

Tristan refused to answer.

"**Saxons!"** Galahad cried as he galloped towards Arthur and Tristan. "They are close."

Arthur looked at his two knights. "Get everyone moving. Now!"

They rode back to the main party and pushed them on. They could not win with they were forced to a fight, they had to run. The people listened to the knights and did the best they could to move out as fast as possible.

**Kida** watched as they moved out. They would never make it. They needed a distraction. Determined to do something, Kida rode off towards the direction of the Saxons. She would do her best to slow them down if she could.


	34. Lost

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for taking so long. Been having poweroutages for the past few days and didn't want to fry my computer. Sorry for this chapter. It's kinda fast. Let me know what you think. Live or die? Thanks.

**Lost**

**It** took them a while to notice that Kida was gone. When they did, they had no question to where she went.

"Stupid girl!" Lancelot vented.

"What does she think she's doing?"

"She will get us all killed!" snarled Lancelot.

"Calm down," Arthur ordered.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing," Liam started. "Kida went off to slow them down. She would do best on her own. Large numbers are easily spotted."

"What can one person, one girl, do to slow down an entire army?" Lancelot asked.

"We are in a forest. Superstition can be a powerful ally. She will think of something," Liam said having a bit too much faith in Kida. "As long as she's not seen, she will be fine."

**As** predicted, Kida crept along, trying to pick the easiest targets. There were so many of them. For a moment she froze. What if they saw her? Then she remembered who it was she was doing it for and forced her focus back to the task at hand. If she kept to the trees and never gave them a chance to see her she should be fine. Slowly she drew her bow and let loose a bolt. It found its mark and caused a Saxon to drop dead.

Quickly she released many others. The Saxons confused at first but quickly pulled themselves into formation. The arrows were not going to work any more. She would have to wait for them to let their guards down again. They continued on their march, moving closer to Liam and the rest of them. Her arrows had not even caused them to flinch. What was she going to do? If she didn't do something quick, they would be on Liam and the others soon.

**The **sound of the Saxons drums reached them. The people began to panic. "Keep moving!" Arthur shouted.

Frightened, the people moved. They trusted Arthur and knew he would not let them be slaughtered. Liam glanced back. Kida was out there, he prayed that she would be alright. Quickly, they moved through the forest and came out to an open field. The knights looked at each other. Which would be the best action? Take them out into the open or try to hide in the trees? What ever their decision, they needed to find one quick.

**Tristan** looked back, hoping for some sign of Kida. What did she think she was doing? He was to wrap up in Kida that he did not even notice the small woman stealing peaks at him. He wanted to go find her and bring her back, but he didn't. She was a grown woman and thought she knew what was best, why should he interfere? Frustrated with himself and Kida, he rode ahead, doing exactly what he didn't want to.

**They** came upon them as they reached the end of the meadow. Arthur and his knights stopped as they watched the massive Saxon army emerge from the trees. Obviously, Kida had not been very inventive with her attempts to slow them down. The knights looked at one another and dismounted. They would have to fight. They ushered the people on and moved out into the middle of the meadow.

Liam looked for some sign of Kida. Had she failed in her attempts due to death? He looked at Arthur and the others. They did not want to face the Saxons, but there was no way they could escape them. The knights took out their weapons and stood in formation. If today was their day to die, they were going to take a few Saxons with them.

Doom, Doom, Doom. Went the Saxon drums. The Saxons raised their weapons. The villagers stopped, frozen in fear. Arthur watched them stop. "Go!" he yelled. "Go!" To afraid to move, they did not go. Arthur mounted his horse and rode towards them. He was not about to have them all die.

Lancelot followed Arthur and they pushed the villagers on. The others stood in formation, prepared to fight. The Saxons let out a bone-breaking cry and charged.

**Kida** heard the cry. They had found them. Loosing all sense of danger; she mounted her horse and rode hard. She had to do something. As she came to the clearing, she saw Liam and the others standing in formation, their weapons raised for battle. The villagers were frozen and refused to move. Stupid, stupid, stupid. The Saxons charged. She rode faster. Pulling out her bow, she let loose her arrows as she charged at them.

She met them midway. She turned, twisted, and weaved through the Saxon troops, cutting and slicing at what ever came within arm length. Her horse reeled and she maneuveredpassed the mass and rode away. They were too many. She turned around and watched them. They still marched. She had to do something. They had to do something.

She looked ahead of her. The woods were their best chance. Perhaps they could find a place to hide. It was worth a try. She rode towards the knights. "Into the woods!" She rode past them, they followed suit. They moved the villagers. The Saxons were gaining ground and they had no defense. Kida glanced around her. They were near the river, she could hear it. "The river!" someone called and they herded their charges in the direction of the river.

At its banks they found a bridge, large enough for a carriage to cross. Tristan, Liam, Kida, and Bors stayed behind, shooting down as many Saxons as they could while the others helped their charges across the bridge. Once they were all across the bridge, the rear guard crossed. Kida taking up the rear. The Saxons were at the banks now. If they crossed they were dead. Kida looked for some way to stop them. The bridge moved. She looked down and saw that it was held together by ropes. Looking for the main rope she backed slowly towards the other shore. The Saxons took out their crossbows and began to let loose bolts. The knights moved their charges into the cover of the trees, but they were not quick enough to save them all. With the first shower of arrows, ten of the villagers fell and two of the Roman guard.

Kida found it. She took out her knife and sawed at the rope. Another shower of arrows flew. "Kida! Come on!" Liam cried.

Kida ignored him and continued on sawing.

"What is she doing now?" Lancelot asked.

"Kida!"

The bridge groaned. Saxon troops began to file on. "Now or never," she mumbled to herself. She stood up and faced them. They raised their crossbows at her. She lowered her head and prayed. With one final movement she cut the final cord and the bridge began to move. The Saxons stopped, confused and scared. The planks of the bridge began to move apart. The leader of the Saxons watched as his men fell into the swift river and sank as their heavy armor took in water.

He glared at Kida. Taking up a crossbow, he shot at her. She fell and was lost in the water. He smiled a grim smile and ordered his men to keep firing.

**Liam** watched as Kida fell. He raced towards the river, but Tristan held him back. "It's no use. She's gone." Liam took one last look at where he saw Kida fall and fled into the thick trees. They lost five more people in their retreat. The mourners of the lost ones left their bodies, at the will of the knights, for they could not spare the time to give the dead the proper burial rights if the rest of them were to live.

They moved deep into the forest. All quite and willing to do whatever the knights told them too. Liam rode silently. Why did she do that? She just stood there and fell. He replayed that moment over and over again in his mind. She cut the rope and stood there as the bridge fell apart. If she ran she would have made it, if only she ran. He saw the arrow fly and hit her. He saw her gasp, he saw her fall. No she couldn't. The arrow ended that possibility.

He wished to go back there to find her, but he knew she would surly be dead. If not from the fall or the arrow, she would have drowned.

Tristan rode up beside him. "I am sorry for your loss."

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why did she do it?"

"For you," Tristan said. "For her love for you."

Liam shook his head. "Not only for me, for all of us."

"I don't see why," Tristan remarked.

Liam looked him in the eye. "Do you not?"

"She loved only you."

Liam sighed. "Are you that blind?"

"What?"

"She loved us all. We are her family."

"She didn't show it."

"That is not her way."

"And how do you know that? Might I remind you, you have been delusional about her for most of the time."

"You are right, but I have come to understand her a bit over the past few years. To me she was always openly loving, but that was because she knew I would not reject her. She tried to love our mother, but she would not have it. To others she loved them but never let them know. As I observed her over the past year, her stand-offishness has been the result of love. She did not want us to worry about her when we left. She still had three years of her time to serve. It all makes sense now."

"No, you speak nonsense."

"You're bitter because she rejected you."

"No."

"Deny it, but I know you are. But let me tell you this. You were something she did not expect."

"Ha."

"Did you not notice that those she loved the most she pushed away the hardest? For instance, when we discovered she was a girl, she pushed me away. If you think her pushing is hate, it is love. She does it to save you pain. She did it to protect us."

Tristan shook his head. "I don't believe this. Protect us? What does she have to protect us from?"

"I don't know. I just know she was trying to protect us." Liam paused. "I can't believe she is gone."

**Tristan** looked away. What Liam had said confused him and he did not like being confused. Liam rode ahead of him, leaving him to his thoughts. Kida, love him? That was a laughable concept. She made it pretty clear that she had not interest in him. He turned around and rode back to the river. The Saxons were moving along the river, trying to find a shallow place to cross. By the speed of the river, it would be a while yet before they found a spot. The planks of the bridge floated down the river. Tristan watched them disappear.

His eyes fell on the spot where Kida fell. She was gone. Gone for good. He rode the length of the river. Planks had gotten caught in rocks and along the bank. Slowly, he made his way near the water. A plank was wedged tightly between the bank and a jagged rock. Tristan went to investigate.

As he approached it he could swear he saw something move. He identified it as a body. For a moment he dared to hope. Kida?


	35. Gone

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long. I hope it makes sense. It's not the best. Thanks for sticking with me this far and I hope the next chapter will turn out better. Thanks again.

**Gone**

**Tristan **ran towards the body. He prayed that it would be Kida. He grabbed it and pulled it towards him. For a moment, he hesitated, what if it wasn't her? Taking a deep breath, he turned the body over. His hope sank. It was not her. Sadly, he pushed to body into the river and headed back to the others.

She was dead. He knew that but why did he still hope that she had survived against all the odds? Why did he even care at all? He was over her, he was. Yet, for someone who is over someone, he still found that his thoughts strayed to Kida, the light in her eyes, her shy smile, and her stubbornness. He remembered their first kiss, how she felt under him. And the small moments when she let down her guard and allowed herself simple pleasures. Viciously, he shook his head, trying to wipe away the memories. He was not going to mourn her; he was not going to let her become his obsession in death as she was in life. He was not.

**Liam** rode beside Arthur. Arthur and the other knights offered him their condolences for the lost of Kida, even if some of them would not admit it, Kida had become more like a sister to them then they could have thought. They felt the same way Liam felt about her lost; they would miss her. Liam blamed himself to a degree. He should have made her go first. He should have predicted that she would try to do something stupid just to save them. Her going off on her own should have been the first clue.

As he blamed himself, Arthur spoke. "It wasn't your fault."

Liam blinked. "What?"

"I know you; you're probably blaming yourself for Kida's death. One way or another she would have found some way to stop them; all would have had the same result. She gave us more time, and for that we should be grateful. When we get back to Hadrian's Wall we shall memorialize her, until them, keep your mind on the task at hand."

"I just wish I had her body."

"Her body may be lost, but she is not gone. If we remember her, she will live on in us."

Liam scoffed, "Where did you get that saying?"

"My mother use to tell me that whenever I asked her about my father. When my father was killed, I missed him greatly. To comfort me, my mother told me that he would always live on in his deeds and in the hearts of the people who knew and loved him."

"It still doesn't help. My people would just say, 'the dead is dead, why mourn?' Mother would not even care she is dead. She was so young."

"So are many of the knights that fall defending Rome."

"Yes, Rome, a place where none of them seen. That is full of people they all hated. That's what makes her death, all the knights' deaths, tragic. If it were a cause they believed in, there would be honor in their deaths, but this is another man's fight, another man's belief. They fought because they had too and died because of it."

"Is that what you think her death is, a waste?"

"Yes. If we hadn't been here, she would still be alive."

"If not here, she would have died some other place. Do you think she did what she did for a cause she did not believe?"

Liam looked at Arthur, not quite sure at what he was hinting at.

"She did not sacrifice her life for Rome, she sacrifices it for us. Given the chance, she would have eventually gotten herself killed trying to make sure we lived to see our freedom, especially you."

"But…"

"She went after you in the forest. She braved Woads to find you. This could not have been expected." Arthur paused. Liam looked deep in thought; perhaps some of what Arthur said was making some sense. "We thought that it was her that needed protection, when all along, it was she who was doing the protecting."

"I know, but I will miss her."

"We all will. But we must live so her sacrifice is not wasted. We must now concentrate on getting back to Hadrian's Wall."

"Yes. We must." Arthur nodded at Liam. Liam finally understood why Kida did it. He knew why, and yet he didn't. He sighed. If only none of this had happened…something else would have.

**Dark**, wet, gasp. A light, a shadow. Swirls, blurs, black. Nothing.

**They** moved quickly through the forest. The Roman lord being very cooperative, it seems that the Saxon confrontation made him realize the immediate danger he was in. Fulcinia had resumed her place by her husband's side, for the prisoners were well on their way to a full recovery.

Guinevere sat in the front seat of the wagon, watching the knights. Their reactions to the loss of the girl were varied. The brother, Liam, took it the hardest, which was to be expected. The leader, Arthur, took the loss well; he was the voice of reason. The large knight that rode with the wounded, tending the boy, was hard to read seeming he was silently before this. The dark sarcastic knight acted like she deserved to die. The other two knights took it like one would if they lost a comrade, they were sad but not to the extent of the brother. Lorna's knight seemed to take the girl's death hard, but that was to be expected from a lover. Perhaps this would be the chance to get Lorna her knight. Grieve needs solace and solace shows caring.

She scolded herself for matchmaking after the sacrifice the girl made; she gave her life for all of them. But she did give her the chance to match her simple friend to a man that could be good for her.

**The** knights rode in a protective circle around their charges, ever alert for unseen danger. They had to be on their guards for they did not know how far it would be until the river was shallow enough for the Saxon army to ford. They kept the people moving as fast as they could for as long as they could go. They were not going to take another chance and let the Saxons catch up with them again.

For the first few days, Marius behaved, but too soon he returned to his usual self. The knights grew to hate the Roman lord and if it were not for Arthur's strict orders not to harm him, they would have deposed of the Roman. Arthur prayed that his knights would have the patience to withstand the Roman lord's crude remarks and aristocratic air.

**Cold**, gasp, splash. A groan, moan, cry. They screamed with every movement. They scream, they see, it swims, fades…Black.

**Guinevere** searched Arthur out. She was intrigued by the knight commander. She found him sitting at the edge of the camp, deep in his thoughts. "Hello," she started.

Arthur looked up at her. "Good evening milady."

"My name is Guinevere. Call me that."

"Very well, Guinevere. Is there something you need?"

"No, I just came out to keep you company. What were you thinking about?" she inquired.

"Many things. All the knights I've lost. The most recent loss."

"Were you close to her?"

Arthur stared at her, surprised that she called Kida a she. No one but his own knights knew Kida was a girl. "Yes, I was close to him."

Guinevere smiled. She had surprised him and he was trying to cover it up. "Him? I do believe you are much mistaken. If we are talking about the same loss, 'she' would be the correct term."

"I know not of what you infer."

"There is no need to pretend. I know the knight was a girl. I told her as much. No one else but I knew it."

"But how?" Arthur asked.

"That is my affair. I told her how seeming it was about her, but there is no need to tell you and so I won't."

There was silence.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Were you two close?"

"Yes."

Guinevere stopped and thought over her next words. "Were you two…"

"No," Arthur answered, knowing exactly what she was asking. "She was like a sister to me, nothing more." For some reason, this made Guinevere smile. "Why do you smile?"

"Nothing, I just find it interesting on how all of your knights react to her. Liam, the brother, takes her loss very hard. The knight with the hawk seems to as well. The sarcastic one acts like he could care less, but he does. The two that could almost be brothers seem to feel the same way as you. The only one I am not sure about is the giant man. He shows no feelings."

"And where does this interest in our feelings come from?" Arthur asked, meeting her eyes.

"I just like to watch people and their behaviors. You should try it sometime."

"You confuse me."

"I know," she smiled. "I confuse many people."

Arthur laughed. "I have no doubt of that."

**Slow**, wet, cold. A figure clamored up the rocky bank of the river. Gasping, the figure collapsed. Darkness.

**They** settled for the night. The knights gather to discuss their next move.

"How far until we reach the wall?" Arthur asked.

"By the rate we are going, should be about four to five days," Tristan supplied.

"Have any of you seen any signs of the Saxons?"

"No, none of us have."

Arthur nodded. "Should we keep to the forest?"

Tristan shook his head. "No, the best route would be to follow the river. It is a South moving river. Probably leads to the ocean. We can follow it and then travel down to coast to the other side of the wall. The Saxons will probably stay inland, if they find our tracks and read them right, they will probably predict we will keep on going and try and get ahead of us to surprise us, at least some enemies would do that."

"Are you sure it is the best route?" Arthur asked Tristan.

"Yes."

"How can we be sure the Saxons haven't gotten the same idea?" Lancelot asked.

"We don't, but the river is the fastest way out of the forest and once in open ground we can move faster."

"But…"

"Lancelot, enough. We will follow the river. I only hope the Saxons do not find us too quickly."

"Yes, there is no Kida to distract them this time," Lancelot remarked sarcastically.

"Lancelot, enough remarks. Let's rest and pray that we will live through this." At this the knights dispersed. Artthur sighed. They were all getting restless. He knelt and prayed. If someone must die, let it be him. Let his men survive and their mission be completed successfully. He shook his head. He hoped God was listening.


	36. Losses and Gains

**Note:**Thanks for the reviews! Here is yet another installment. Forgive me for the errors. Happy reading. Let me know what you think. Thanks again.

**Losses and Gains**

**They** followed the river. The knights ever watchful for Saxons. Marius watched the knights, he did not trust them. He called to him his men. He was not going to let them after the insult he suffered on their account. He would dispose of them, after they were out of immediate danger. With the knights, the sinners would die and all would be as it should be. All of it.

**Arthur** rode beside Guinevere. They spoke of nothing in particular. They just seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"Why were you in Marius's dungeon?" Arthur finally asked, after wondering about it ever since he found her.

"I refused to be his pawn," she said.

They exchanged glances and Arthur knew exactly what she refused to do. This strengthened his admiration for her. Most women would have accepted the fate she was faced with, but she fought and was willing to die for her cause. "You are brave."

"Not brave. It is the natural state of anything to want to live free."

"Yes, but many falter under violence."

"Then they are not worthy of freedom. If they choose to be beasts for other men to own it is their own choice."

"For some it is not choice."

"Everyone chooses. You did, your knights."

"What do you mean?"

"You chose life over death. I would rather be dead then be a slave to a man."

"I do not wish to argue. I see your point, but I do believe you are wrong about my knights and me. It is much easier to risk ones own life then and entire village. Most of my knights had no choice; if they didn't go they would have been slaughtered alongside their families. You only risked your own life, if it were their lives alone, they would probably have fought to the death instead of forced into servitude."

"My family would do the same."

"We are all different. My knights are not you and you are not them. Let's leave it at that."

"Very well, but I still do not understand what you just said."

Arthur smiled. "I know." He paused then asked, "What about the boy?"

"He spat on a priest."

"Is that all?" Arthur asked, shocked.

"Yes."

Arthur looked back at the carriage that Marius rode in. Was it possible that a man could do such a thing to a child over something as petty as spitting? How could a man do such a thing without a second thought? Arthur shook his head. All Romans were not like this, they couldn't be.

**Light** erupted in the dark. She blinked. Where was she? Slowly, she sat up. Her shoulder ached and her dry skin cracked as she flexed her fingers. She remembered falling, she remembered darkness. That was all. She looked around her. Trees, plants, nothing else. How did she get here, she did not know, but she did not have to contemplate the thought for a man appeared. Her focus blurred. Was she seeing things, or was the man coming towards her a Woad.

"Do not be afraid," the man said. Even if she wanted to, she could not have stood up.

"Who are you?"

"I am Merlin."

"Merlin? What do you want?" she asked as she remembered that Merlin was the name of the leader of the rebellion.

"Nothing."

"Why am I still alive?"

"I found you barely alive. The water washed you up on the bank and I carried you here and nursed your wounds. The arrow was not deep and the wound will heal with time."

"Why did you save me?"

"You saved my daughter. It was the least I could do."

Kida blinked. "Your daughter?"

"Yes, you saved her from the Roman's house and again from the Saxons."

"Guinevere!" she exclaimed as things began to fall in place.

"Yes."

"Are they alright?"

"They are fine. They follow the river towards the coast. The Saxons go the opposite direction."

"I have to get back to them," she said as she tried to stand.

"No, you are still weak. Rest. You shall be back with your friends soon enough."

To tired to argue she lay back down and closed her eyes. None of this made sense but she was not going to argue. She was just grateful she was alive, no matter whom the savior was.

**They** were close to the coast. It was another day or so until they reached it and then two more days to the wall. They settled camp. Sleep claimed them. The next morning as the sun peeked through the trees there was a cry.

"Do not move!" Marius ordered. In his arms he held the boy as his men surrounded Dagonet, their blades pointed at his throat. Arthur and Lancelot drew their weapons.

"Sir, put the boy down," Arthur ordered.

"Stand back. This boy is a sinner and deserves to die."

Fulcinia flew at her husband, "No, let him go!"

Marius threw her aside. "This is none of your affair!" He held a knife to the boy's neck. "Any one of you moves, the boy is dead."

Arthur and Lancelot froze and exchanged looks. They had to do something. "Leave the boy be," Arthur tried again.

"Silence!" Marius ordered. "You all are of no use to me. You soon shall join him." Marius's men moved to surround Arthur and Lancelot. "The penalty for blasphemy is death."

Arthur and Lancelot watched the men that surrounded them. They had to fight, there was no other choice. They prepared to defend themselves when Marius groaned. They all stopped and looked at him. His eyes were wide and blood stained his white robes. He gasped and fell to the earth, his eyes staring blankly up into the heavens. Marius's men froze as they saw the killer. Guinevere emerged from the trees with a bow in her hands and an arrow drawn. The men slowly backed away from the knights.

Fulcinia grabbed the boy and protectively held him as Dagonet ushered them behind him and faced Marius's men with his weapons drawn. Arthur and Lancelot fell in beside Guinevere. "Drop your weapons!" Arthur cried.

Immediately, the men surrendered. Guinevere kept her bow drawn as the squire, Jols, gathered their weapons. "It was his idea sir," one of the men supplied, pointing to Marius's lifeless body. "He said it was God's will that you died."

"God's will?" Lancelot mumbled.

"Marius was a spokesman for God."

"No he was not," Arthur stated, angry that a man would claim to be. "He was no God."

"All Rome believes this," Alecto said.

"Believes what?"

"That men, like my father, are spokesmen of God, some claim to be as one."

"No, Alecto. A man is there now teaching that we are all equal. There is only one God, and no man has the right to call them the spokesman of God."

"Pelagius?"

"Yes."

"How?" Alecto asked. "He has been dead for a year. The Church had him excommunicated and killed. Such teachings are considered blasphemy."

"Is there anything not considered blasphemy?" Lancelot asked. He looked at Arthur. Arthur paid him no heed.

"Pelagius, dead?"

"Yes."

All at once, it seemed as if Arthur's entire world spun around him. Everything he believed Rome to be did not exist. He spent the last fifteen years defending a delusion. With one fell swoop, his hope shattered and his world fell apart.

**Kida** woke to find Merlin tending a fire. Over the fire a rabbit cooked. Merlin noticed she was awake and offered her some water. Sleep did not clarify much, it made things more confusing. Once she had eaten, she turned to Merlin and asked, "Why did you save me?"

"I told you why."

"It just doesn't make sense. Are we not enemies?"

"I am not your enemy, I am Rome's enemy, you and the knights just happen to get caught in the middle of our war."

"We fight the war."

"Yes, but all wars have casualties, people that should not have died but did."

"I know, don't start on about your cause. I already had the lecture from Guinevere. Freedom is nice and all, but at this precise moment I have a few other things on my mind."

"Freedom…"

"Freedom does not seem to be one of them," she interrupted Merlin before he could continue on. "I thank you for saving me, but I need to get back to Arthur and the others. The Saxons are lurking around and I will not let them catch the others by surprise if I can help it."

"If that is your wish."

"It is." Kida looked around for her gear but found nothing. "Where are my weapons?"

"They washed away. When I found you, you were half-drowned and half-naked."

It was then when Kida realized that she was not wearing her usual clothes and special binding around her chest. She was in a large shirt and fur leggings, probably provided from Merlin's own wardrobe. She blushed. "These are your clothes, aren't they?"

"Yes, it was all I had with me. Sorry they are not suitable."

"Oh no, they are just fine. You wouldn't have a belt or something I could use to secure them on better?"

"I will see what I can find."

"Thank you." Merlin left and returned with a thin rope which Kida cut into two pieces, wrapping one around her waist to roll the leggings up in so that they would stay up and then the other around the her waist over the shirt so that the outcome was something close to a tunic. Once she was satisfied she sat down again. Merlin left once more and returned with a bundle.

"Here," he said handing her the bundle.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You will need these when you find your friends."

"Will you not be coming with me?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Why?"

"Our time to fight the Saxons is not now. It is undeniable that the time will come, but it is not now."

"Not even for your daughter?" Kida asked incredulously.

"She can take care of herself, and besides, you knights can handle things." Merlin packed her some food. "I suspect you will want to leave soon. I cannot stop you, I can see that. So I will give you what you need." He pointed towards the river. "Follow the way the river flows and you will find the others."

"I don't know how to thank you for all you have done for me," she started.

"The time may come when you can repay the debt. If not, just keep my daughter safe."

"That I will. Thank you." Kida nodded her head and started towards the river.

"Wait," Merlin called. Kida turned around. "You will never make it on foot." He whistled and out came a horse. "This is Swift; he will bear you quickly to your destination." He handed her the reigns. "May God watch over you all," he said as she mounted the horse and rode away. He stood their watching until she rounded the bend.

Kida held the bundle in her lap. She fingered it cautiously as she opened it. Inside she discovered two short blades, a short bow and arrows, and two knives. Somewhat relieved to have weapons with her, she armed herself, making sure to keep an eye out for Saxons or some other follower.


	37. Return

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter is ok. Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day.

**Return**

**Dum** dum. Drums. The people stopped. "The Saxons!" they cried. Arthur looked at his knights. They were so close, so close. They had come to the last pass before the reached the coast. Snow covered the ground and before them was an ice covered lake. They looked behind them. There was no visual of the Saxons but the drums spoke of their nearness.

"Knights?" Arthur asked.

They all looked at him then each other. "What are we waiting for?" Bors asked. "Let's show these Saxons what we're made of."

"It would be a relief to end their ruckus," Gawain jested.

"I never liked running, prefer to face them and fight," Tristan remarked.

The other knights offer their comments and they all begin to arm themselves. Arthur turned to one of the villagers. "You are in charge. Take them to the east. Soon you will reach the coast. Follow the coast line south until you are well passed the wall." The villager nodded his head. Arthur then turned to Marius's men, "This man is now your captain." They nodded and begin to move the villagers out.

Alecto approached Arthur. "I will stay and fight."

"No, you are the reason we came. Do not let our deaths be in vain. Go to Rome, make it a better place." Alecto nodded and returned to his mother. Dag gave the boy, Lucan, a hug and placed him in Fulcinia's arms. Lucan cried, he did not like to see his protector go.

Halfway across the ice the knights set up. They had shields, both long and small, bows, arrows, and a large variety of other weapons at their fingertips. The Saxon drums grew louder and the knights held their breaths, everything was still. The silence before hell broke loose.

**Kida **rode hard. The knights had five days on her, but she had the advantage of traveling alone. She rode night and day, eating as she went. If she was lucky, she could catch them before they reached the coast. There was no sign of Saxons. The horse bore her well; it was as if he sensed the urgency of the matter. For two days she rode. In the middle of the second she came to snow covered fields. If what Merlin told her was right, it was only two days ride to the coast. She scanned the area for signs of a large party. There was. At the edge of the clearing she found the remains of a camp and a body. An arrow stuck out of its back. She turned it over and stepped back amazed to find that it was the arrogant Roman. She was somewhat relieved to find him dead. He would have caused her great grief once they got back to the wall.

She rode on, finding signs of them everywhere. At the end of the second day she found another camp, at first she thought it was one of Arthur's camps, but as she closely inspected it she discovered strange things. A few discarded weapons, a pot, and a piece of a flag. By the footprints surround the camp, whoever it was wore armor, heavy armor. She knew immediately whose camp this was. The Saxons. She had to reach them before the Saxons did. Determined to find them first, Kida set off again as fast as her mount could go, secretly praying to every god she heard of for speed.

**The** knights stood in a line with Arthur in the center. Lancelot, Guinevere, Gawain and Galahad were to his left while Bors, Dagonet, Tristan and Liam stood to his right. The nine of them stood and waited. The drums sounded louder and louder. Finally they caught sight of the enemy. A large army emerged from the forest. The knights drew their bows. This was it, the moment that would decide their fates.

**Kida** heard them. Dum, dum, dum. Drums. They were not too far off, but she did not know where they were at. She was too late. Her imagination got the best of her and she saw the lifeless bodies of Liam, Tristan, Arthur, Dagonet, and all the others. She shook her head. She had to stay focused on the task at hand; find the others. She kicked the horse on and they ran.

The drums grew louder and louder as she rode. She was close, she had to be. The horse stopped. She looked around her to find nothing. When she tried to kick her horse forward it would not budge. Kida grew angry with it. The drums were close, so close, but the horse would go no farther ahead. Whenever she tried to make it go forward it stopped and tried to go left. "No, forward!" she told her mount but it refused to go. She kicked it once more and it bolted off towards the left.

The horse ran, not listening to its rider. Kida cursed as she tried to get the horse under control. When she finally did she found herself at a frozen lake. In the distance she saw the knights standing in formation. Her heart leapt, she found them at last. As she scanned the area she found what she feared. The Saxons had reached them before she did. The Saxons were cautiously marching onto the ice towards the knights, towards Liam. She had to do something.

**The **Saxons approached them. Arthur glanced at his knights. It was now or never. They all held their bows, aiming for the heart of a Saxon. Guinevere caught his eye and smiled at him. He nodded back and concentrated on what laid ahead of him. The air was heavy around them yet their breath still rose in small smoke-like columns before them. "Aim to kill," Arthur said. "Try to make them cluster and pray that the ice is thin and will not hold them."

The knights silently nodded and let loose. A rain of arrows fell on the Saxons, who were taken by surprise for they thought they were out of range. They let out a cry and continue on marching, the flanks moving in closer to the center. The ice groaned under their weight. The knights fired the rest of their arrows and waited, but the ice refused to crack.

"Damn!" Bors cried.

"Weapons!" Arthur ordered. "It has been an honor to fight with you," he started. "I am sorry." The knights silently drew their weapons.

"To the death," Liam whispered. "For Kida." The Saxons fired shots; the knights created a box around themselves with their shields. Through the cracks in-between the shields they waited for the Saxons to get close enough to engage. Dag looked at his fellow knights. They were all going to die. All of them. He thought of Lucan. If the Saxons got through them, him, they would slaughter the villagers and Lucan. He had to do something.

Without a moments thought, Dag grabbed his axe and ran towards the Saxons. Arthur shouted for him to come back, but Dag did not listen. He stopped about half the distance to the Saxons and hit his axe on the ice. It groaned. He raised his arms and let another fall. The ice began to crack.

"Shoot him!" The Saxon leader cried.

"Dag!" Bors cried. Arthur ran towards him, followed closely by Bors. The Saxon arrows flew. Dag hit the ice again, arrows flying pass him.

"Shoot him!"

**Kida **watched as Dag tried to break the ice. The Saxons were shooting at him and the others were out of arrows. She had to do something. Without thinking, she drew her bow and rode out onto the ice. "Ahhhhhh!" she cried as she let loose her arrows. The Saxons paused momentarily, surprised at the new storm of arrows. Their archers turned and shot back. Kida dismounted, sent her horse off, and ran for cover. She shot until her arrows were spent.

**Crack!** Dag did it. The ice parted and the Saxons retreated. Dag, Arthur, and Bors ran swiftly back and watched as the Saxons fell into the lake's icy depths. The Saxon stood on the lake's bank with the remainder of his men, watching as the rest of them drowned. He glared at the knights on the other side. They would pay.

Once the immediate danger was done, the knights looked towards the direction the second arrow attack came from. A person came out from behind a tree. They could not tell who it was, but whoever it was, he deserved thanks. They gathered their weapons and skirted the broken ice to meet the person who saved them.

**Kida** made her way towards them, smiling. They were alive, all of them. Before they were even close enough to identify, she knew who and where each of them stood. Arthur lead the way, Lancelot and Guinevere followed him. Gawain and Galahad followed Lancelot with Bors and Dag closely behind them. Bringing up the rear she found Liam and Tristan. She laughed, it was obvious that they did not recognize her and she stopped to wait and watch for their reactions.

**Liam** stopped. It couldn't be. It couldn't. Tristan looked at him strangely and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, but I think I'm seeing things."

"What?"

"Kida."

Tristan looked at the figure they were approaching, Liam must be imagining things, he saw no Kida. "You're seeing things."

"I know…" Liam stopped. He wasn't insane. It was her, it was. "Kida!"

Kida laughed. Liam ran towards her and picked her up into a hug. "But how?"

The others had stopped and stared in amazement at Kida. It couldn't be her, but it really was. They surrounded her as Liam hugged her. Kida glanced at the other side of the lake, "I will answer all your questions latter. Now I think we should be going, the Saxons do not seem pleased, and will find some other way to cross." With out further ado, they set off to rejoin the villagers. Liam held Kida tightly; as if afraid that she would just disappear if he did not keep hold of her.

**Tristan** followed silently behind everyone else. Kida was alive, she was alive. He longed to take her in his arms, but he restrained himself, remembering the words they last spoke to each other. She would probably kill him for doing something like that. They gathered their mounts at the start of the pass to the coast and rode, Kida telling what happened to her and answering all the questions they asked her.

"**How** did you survive?" Liam asked.

Kida shook her head. "I have no idea. Luck probably."

"Luck? You must be one lucky lass," Bors laughed.

"Merlin?" the knights asked when she reveled who nursed her back to health.

"Yes."

"Why?" they asked.

Kida looked at Guinevere who shook her head. Now was not the time for the knights to discover her lineage. Kida nodded and refused to tell them.

"Are you insane?" she asked them in return. "To take on and entire army with only nine people?"

"No worse odds then one against an army," Liam pointed out.

She could not argue that. They rode and caught up on what happened to each other since Kida died. They caught up with the rest of the traveling party and resumed their course to Hadrian's Wall. They were all anxious for within a few days they would receive their papers and be gone. With the defeat of the Saxons and the return of Kida, hope rose again among the knights, they now believed that they had a chance to live to see their homes again.


	38. Not Happily Ever After

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long, I was fighting a bout of writer's block. Read, review or what ever you do. Thanks again.

**Not Happily Ever After**

**Kida** finally got Liam to let her go off on her own. He had reverted back to his over protective brother stage. Relieved to be free of him she went to find Tristan, for there were some things they had to discuss. She found him a mile ahead of the main party.

"Hi," she said as she pulled her horse beside him.

He nodded at her. He was still mad at her.

"Tristan, we need to talk."

"What about? Last time we tried to talk you made it pretty clear that you had no need of me."

Kida sighed, she had said that but the events that had happened over the last few days made her see things differently. "I did but there are things that need to be made right between us."

Tristan stopped and looked at her. "Like what?"

"Well," Kida stopped. She did not know how to say it but she regretted saying what she said before.

"Well?"

"It's just I can't stand this awkwardness between us. I want us to be friends." She wanted to be more then friends but she was not about to admit that to him after all the trouble she went through to get him to leave her alone.

"Fine, friends," Tristan said sharply.

"Tristan…"

"Excuse me but I have to go and scout ahead to see exactly where we're at." Tristan kicked his mount and disappeared around the bend in the road. Kida sighed, she had lost him. She pulled back and rejoined the rest of the group where Guinevere found her.

"So you have returned from the dead," she started. "My father send anything for me?"

"No, he just sent me on my way."

"Are you well," she asked after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean?" Kida asked innocently, trying to hide her confusing thoughts about Tristan.

"You don't look well."

"It's nothing," Kida lied.

Guinevere eyed her knowingly. "It is your knight."

Kida looked at her, shocked. "How did you know?"

"Oh, so you're not going to deny it this time." Guinevere laughed. "Women can tell such things about each other."

"Really?"

"That and I noticed how he looked at you since you came back. You scare him away again?"

"No, I just wanted to fix things between us but he seems mad at me."

"Broken hearts heal fast. He will soon forget you and move on."

Kida looked away. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" Guinevere asked.

"Yes, I thought it was. But I don't want it that way now."

"What changed your mind?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused." Kida shook her head. She hated the confused feeling she got lately. She was so sure of what she wanted. No men, no attachments, nothing, and yet now she want them all. It made no sense to her and she had no idea where her change of heart came from. "Vanora will help me. I thank you for you ear Guinevere." With that she rode away to think some more.

**Tristan** could not believe Kida survived. How he wished to hold her but he held himself back. She made it clear to him that she had no romantic interest in him whatsoever. How he tried to push her out of his mind, but no matter how hard he tried she always managed to dominate his thoughts.

"Tristan!" a voice called. He halted and turned around. Liam rode towards him.

"Liam, what is it?"

"Tristan, we have to talk."

"About what?"

"Kida."

"I have no desire to talk about her."

"What passed between you two this morning?" Liam asked concerned. Guinevere had told him there was some trouble between his sister and Tristan and he was determined to resolve it.

"Nothing."

"Tristan, I am not completely stupid. Something happened, I want to know what."

"She just said she wanted to be friends. I agreed with her."

Liam stared at him. "Is that all?"

"I rode off after that."

"I thought you loved her."

"I do…did, but she made it clear that she did not want me and I am not going to press it further."

"Why now?" Liam asked. "You have pursued her for the last few years and now you decide to stop."

"I realized that I was chasing a dream."

Liam pressed him for more but Tristan would not say another word. "Are you really that dumb?"

"I'm not dumb; I just realized a few things."

"Really, well she's feeling the same about you."

"What?" Tristan asked confused.

"Kida, since she found us again she has been changed. I don't know how but I think if you asked her again all those things you've asked her before, she would not reject you."

"I'm done with her."

"Really, how come you haven't been able to look at anything else but her?"

"I have not…" Tristan proclaimed.

"I see the looks you steel at her. You feel the same, and now is your chance. She is ready."

Tristan did not argue. Something in what Liam said made his heart jump. If it was true what Liam said about Kida, he might actually have a chance with her. "Do you think she would?"

"She just might if you two weren't so pigheaded."

Tristan smiled.

"Well?" Liam asked. "What's holding you back?"

"Lorna," Tristan sighed.

**Lorna** sat with Guinevere. "I am so happy."

"That's good."

"Tristan is so nice."

"Tristan?" Guinevere asked.

"Yes, he came to me."

Guinevere stopped. "When did this happen?"

"At night since the knight disappeared, but he has not been around as much since he came back, I don't understand but I'm sure he will come back with time."

Guinevere groaned. "He came to you?"

"Well, no. I went to him one night, he just seemed so sad and I comforted him." Lorna smiled.

"No, this can't be," Guinevere whispered. "You didn't."

"Yes, and I have you to thank."

"You listened to me?"

"Yes."

Guinevere paled and shook her head. She could not deny the fact that she told Lorna to go to the knight, but she had not expected her to do it. If she did she would have expected Lorna to tell her, but no she chose now to tell. Her mind raced to Kida. If what she had been told was correct, this long battling romance between Kida and Tristan was finally coming to a happy ending, if they would tell each other how they felt and then this happened. Right away she regretted ever playing matchmaker. "Did he tell you anything to tell you that it was more then a spur of the moment thing?"

"He said he was once in love with a woman who rejected him. He said he loved her for a long time but she died, and that he was glad to have me here to comfort him for he still loved her but he had to move on. Why?"

"I would not expect him to remain yours," Guinevere warned.

"What do you mean? You said I had a chance."

"He told you of a woman he loved who died. Well she is not dead and I have a feeling they will be finally end up together. I just thought I would warn you. I don't want your feelings to get hurt."

"Hurt? How can you tell me this now? I love him! I LOVE him!"

"Lorna, calm down it is not the end of the world. You will find another man to love."

"No I won't! I love Tristan and he will be mine!"

**Arthur** rode alone. They were just two days away from the fort. It was almost over and all of his knights were alive. His prayers had been answered. Guinevere found him contemplating their good fortune.

"Arthur, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Tristan and Kida."

Arthur shook his head. "They are a problem."

"I know, but I think it's a different problem."

"The love lives of my knights are none of my business. I have been drawn into this in the past and do not wish to be pulled in again."

"But, they could finally be together."

"Good for them, it's about time."

"No, you don't understand. There is someone that would prevent it."

"And where is this sudden interest in Kida's love life come from?" Arthur mused.

"I may have destroyed what chance they had to be happy together. Lorna, I told her to go for Tristan and Tristan went for her after Kida died. But now Kida's alive and Lorna's in love. I don't know what your Tristan will do but some one will end up heartbroken."

"It is none of our business," Arthur stated. "They will resolve their own dilemma with time. All we can do is watch and try hard not to meddle. Why do you take this so personally?"

"Lorna needs someone. Tristan has been good to her. Tristan seems to like her well enough according to Lorna. But then Kida has gone through so much to finally realize that she loves him and he returns the feelings but..."

"Guinevere, I understand but if we meddle we will only mess it up more. Calm down, you are repeating yourself. If it's God's will, one of these women will have their man."

"I feel guilty."

"I know. How can I help you clear your conscious?"

"You can't. I can."


	39. Reckoning

**Note:**Thanks for the reviews! I do believe this story might come to an end after all, somewhere in the future. For those who read my other story I appologize for the sudden halt of it, it got a wee bit annoying to jump back between plots. As soon as I finish this one and edit a few things in the other it will be continued. Thank you all for your patience with me and this story. Happy reading and let me know what you think if you see fit. Thanks again and have a smashing day!

**Reckoning**

"**Lorna?"** Liam asked.

"Yes."

Liam blinked. "When?"

"Nights."

"How long."

"Since Kida died."

"So soon?"

"Yes."

Liam was speechless. It just made no sense. "But you love Kida. Don't you?"

"I did. I do. I don't know. I thought she was dead and then she rejected me. I was trying to move on."

"So you picked the closest moving creature." Liam was mad. He had a hard time with Kida receiving all the unwanted attention from Tristan and Dag but he had been patient and most of them disappeared. He thought Tristan really cared for Kida with his enduring attentions, it was not love, he was sure it was not love Tristan felt, especial now. "Does she know?"

"No, I told Kida nothing." Tristan stared at the ground.

"She must never know of this. She is finally letting her guard down and letting herself feel and openly show it. If you tell her this she will close up again and may never come out from her walls again."

"But…"

"Not a word. If you tell her, I swear I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born." Liam turned his horse and rode away. He was furious at Tristan. When the loving girl he remembered finally starts to slowly surface Tristan had to go and destroy it. Kida cared, he knew she did, about all of them but she did not allow herself to get to close, but Tristan had managed to make Kida see something and help draw her out of herself. She was not as open as she once was, but anything was better then the standoffish person she had been for the past few years. He was determined to protect her no matter what happened. If Tristan broke her heart he would pay for it.

**Once** Guinevere left Arthur Liam found him. "Arthur…"

"Liam, I know. There's nothing we can do."

"But…"

"Liam, let things be. They can solve their own problems."

"But…"

"Liam, if it is meant to be it will be."

"I don't want…"

"I know. Do you think you are the only one who cares about Kida? It's not in a romantic sense but most of us fell the same way you do. We sort of have come to think of Kida as a sister. We all care about what happens to her, but there is a point in life when brothers must learn to let their sisters make their own decisions and take care of their own problems. It is hard, and I think that if it were any other girl I would be as reluctant as you to let her find out, but Kida is not like most girls. We don't know what her reaction will be but I know she will find a solution on her own. All we can do is watch as everything unfolds."

Liam looked at Arthur. "I know what you speak is true but it is so hard to just let her get her heartbroken."

"We don't know how she will react, but I have a feeling that she will not handle this like most women." Arthur looked Liam in the eyes. "She will be fine. She lived through drowning, fatal wounds, pretending to be a man, unwanted attentions, and so many other things that no person could have managed. If she isn't then we will interfere."

"Very well, I will do as you advise but I am not happy about it." Liam sighed. He knew Arthur was right but he did not want him to be. Liam pulled back and went back to ride with the others. He had to do something to get his mind off of everything.

Arthur watched Liam go, so much concern over his two solitary knights. About this time he wished things were back to the petty concerns such as how to make Tristan hate Kida. At times he was confused at the sudden change in things. One might be able to find it amusing but it would not be for long. Some one was going to be hurt and, depending on who it was, it would be messy.

**Kida** went to Arthur. "Arthur," she started.

Arthur blinked, the person causing so much drama. "Kida."

"I know."

Arthur stared at her. "What?"

"I know about Tristan and Lorna."

"But how?"

"I followed Liam when he went to talk with Tristan."

"I'm sorry," was all Arthur could think to say.

"This is the Fate's way of telling me I am not meant to have a lover. I was weak and almost gave in, but this is a sign and I'm going to listen to it before it's too late."

Arthur stared at Kida. He could not believe that she thought that. Then again he could believe it. She did not blame any of them; she just took it as a signal that she was not meant to have a relationship. He shook his head. She certain was a confusing person.

**Guinevere** went up to Lorna. "Guinevere," she greeted. "I'm so happy."

"About what?" Guinevere asked.

"Tristan, he asked me to go to with him to his homeland." Guinevere stopped. Was she imagining it?

"He did? When?"

"Just a few minutes ago. He seemed sad. I think it was the thought of leaving me. I don't care though. Once we are together in his homeland we will live happily ever after."

Guinevere stopped. Tristan asked a few minutes ago. None of this made any sense. Tristan and Kida were supposed to be together, after all they've been through they deserved it. Baffled, she went to find Tristan himself to straighten everything out.

She found him not to far away, tending to his horse.

"Sir," she started. "Is what Lorna tells me true?"

Tristan nodded.

"But what about Kida?" Guinevere asked.

"She told me to," came Tristan's reply.

"She told you to?" Guinevere echoed. It made no sense, if a person was in love with a person why would they tell that person to go be with someone else. She looked at Tristan for answers, but he had none.

"She just said that we were not meant to be and that I should keep Lorna, who needed me more. I don't understand any of this."

Guinevere stopped. Kida was giving Tristan to Lorna. What kind of woman would let her man go without a fight. "You just did what she said? You're not going to fight for her?"

"I've done enough fighting. If this is what she wants then she will have it." Tristan mounted his horse and rode away. Guinevere wanted to scream. This was all her fault, or she felt that is was anyway. If she hadn't pushed Lorna to go after Tristan then Kida and Tristan could…She would not think of that now. She had to do something to fix the problems she caused before it was too late.

**Kida** rode silently beside Liam. She had not spoken a word all day and Liam was looking at her questionable.

"What's wrong?" Liam finally asked.

"I let him go," she said.

Liam was shocked. He had expected more of a fight to get out of her what was bothering her. "Tristan?"

"I told him to go with her."

Liam nodded. There was no need to ask who 'her' was. "How did you know?"

"I heard you talking with him. I am glad I did. It was the sign I needed to know that we were never meant to be. Don't do anything Liam, I know you will want to, but it was meant to be this way. Let it go. Think of going home in a few days, just one more day to the fort and then the trip back home." Kida smiled. "It's not really all that bad."

"But, what about you?"

"I'll be fine, really. In three more years perhaps I will join you back at home." She said perhaps to give him hope, but she knew she would never return home, they did not want her there and she did not want to be there. She had seen the world in a different light and was not about to let everything she'd learn go to waste.

Liam looked at Kida, he knew better then to believe her. "Will you, return home?"

Kida sighed. "Sure, what ever you want." Liam seemed satisfied and they rode on in silence.

**Tristan** watched Kida from a distance. He still could not believe she told him to stay with Lorna. He had only…He was very confused about the entire Lorna issue. He swore at himself for being so stupid by taking up with the first woman that came his way. It was because he was missing Kida and he needed a way to forget about her, for when he forgot about her the pain he felt went away.

How he wished he could just corner her and tell her everything he felt, but she refused to listen and told him that he had to stay with Lorna for she would not have him now. So he told Lorna that he wanted her to come to his home with him and she was ecstatic, as he knew she would be. He kept watching Kida, hoping, wishing that she would change her mind and come to him, asking him to leave Lorna and be hers. At night he dreamt that she did and he took her home with him and they were happy. It was all an illusion though, he knew that. There was no way possible he could get Kida to go with him. She had different plans to what she would do with her life; all the knights knew that, except for Liam.

He watched her and his heart stopped. He did not feel that way when he watched Lorna. All those years of trying to win Kida wasted. When he finally got what he wanted, he could not receive it. He looked back at Lorna who was watching him from where she sat in a carriage. She was happy. He knew Kida thought her happiness more important then his or her own. Tristan shook his head; there was nothing he could do now. Nothing.

**Kida** stole glances at Tristan all the last part of their journey. He did not like her decision; she could read it on his face. It was his fault. All of it. He had to be so quick to find someone else once she died. For a moment she wished she could blame Tristan, but she couldn't. It was meant to happen to tell her that what she had been thinking was not possible. She had to stick to her original plan. She resigned and began to rebuild the wall around her heart. She had three years left, and if she was going to survive them she could not afford one slip up. Not one.


	40. Something Ends

**Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! Here is another chapter. I hope you all like it. Happy Reading!

**Something Ends**

**They** came to their fort. The train of travelers, tired and frazzled stumbled in and gratefully accepted whatever was thrust at them. Bishop Germanius greeted Alecto as he and his mother climbed out of their carriage. "Alecto, you have survived." Alecto helped his mother out and they are whisked away by the Bishop. The knights take their mounts to the stables while the villagers are settled in every place that was available.

Once everyone was settled, the knights met with the Bishop. He gracefully gave them their papers and then left to prepare for his return journey to Rome. Bors and Dag went to acquire traveling arrangements for Lucan and Bors children. Tristan left followed closely by Lorna. Lancelot and the others went to the pub.

They all settled into their old spots that evening, sitting in silence for the realization that they were about to leave Britain forever finally settled in on them. This could very well be the last time they are actually all together like this. Soon they would all part ways and probably never see each other again. They took advantage of the evening and sat, enjoying each others company.

**Kida** stood off in the shadows, watching them. They would be leaving soon. She would be going off with the Bishop to be reassigned. She sighed. This was the way things were meant to be. Slowly, she looked at each of the knights, memorizing their faces. Serious Arthur, cynical Lancelot, foolish Galahad, fun loving Gawain, rough Bors, gentle Dag, Liam and Tristan. Her glance rested on Tristan. The picture would have been perfect if Lorna had not draped herself on Tristan's lap. Kida turned away and disappeared.

**Liam** looked for Kida, he had expected her to join them, but she did not come. Once he could have sworn he seen her hiding in the shadows, but his eyes could have been playing tricks on him. The atmosphere was both light and heavy. They were all anxious to go home, but they would regret parting ways with each other. He avoided looking at Tristan. He wanted to hit him, but Kida told him not too and so he refrained from doing so. He could not believe that Lorna would hang on Tristan like she was. She was completely oblivious to anything else but her and Tristan.

After a few minutes, Liam could not take the sight anymore and he left. Arthur followed after him. "Liam," he called.

"Arthur."

"Let it go," Arthur advised.

"But I can't. I just want to…"

"I know. But we cannot change what has happened. If its God's will there is nothing on this Earth we can do to change it."

"You and your god. Well he's your god. I could not imagine any god would think this is right. After everything that has happened and all the progress that was made, it is all gone."

"She's her own person and will do what she pleases. If she was really that crushed do you really think she would let Tristan and Lorna sits there so peacefully?"

"It's her way. She thinks it's all for some reason that this happened. She took it as a sign that what she was about to do was wrong. In many ways she is like you. Always taking things and saying they have another purpose and that there is nothing we can do to change it. I think its bull. If we put our minds to it we can change anything we want to our liking."

"Really? Do you think you can change Kida to your liking?" Arthur asked Liam.

Liam blinked. "Well…"

"I know that you were never comfortable with who Kida is. In your heart you still see her as the little girl you left behind. You have done much to change, but underneath the act you still want her to be the little girl. You tried to make her thus but she did not conform."

"Yes, but…"

"Is that not the same thing as our belief in things happen for a reason? You try to change Kida but she is the way she is for a purpose, we may not know why it is but she is the way she is. We just have to leave it at that."

"But…"

"No more Liam. We leave in a few days. Think of that. Kida has much on her mind and she does not need to add you to her worries. She will be fine as she always is." With that, Arthur led Liam back to the fire where they joined the other knights in games and what not to pass the evening.

**Kida** stole away that night. She knew she should sit with the knights but she could not and instead went for a ride. She had three years and she needed to remind herself of her priorities, which she pressed did not include Tristan. She just rode around, not even taking in what she was seeing. After a while she just stopped and let the horse have its head. She would stay here for a while, perhaps by the time she went back she would have everything resorted and in place.

**Guinevere** watched the knights. She knew they were upset about the Lorna situation, not that any of them showed it. Most of them it was not very traumatizing but they all seemed to know what went on with Kida and Tristan, although if they hadn't they would have to have been pretty dense. Lorna was completely oblivious to the fact that there was any unrest around her and that she was the cause of it. She could not be blamed though for it was not her fault that Kida and Tristan had their falling out.

Thinking about the entire situation was pointless and Guinevere turned her mind to other things. Arthur for instance, if there was a man she would ever fall in love with it would be with one like Arthur. He had his own beliefs and did what ever he could to up hold them. He was not handsome but had a rough charm about him. She noticed him leave the others and, without thinking, she followed him.

"Arthur," she called. He stopped and waited for her.

"Guinevere." They looked into each other's eyes. She saw the sadness in them.

"It's not your responsibility."

"What is?"

"Kida and Tristan. You take everything on yourself. Have you ever just thought about you?" she whispered as she stepped closer. He looked down at her.

"Yes, now."

**Tristan** had about all he could take of Liam's glares and the knights' coldness towards him. He got up and left. He didn't even know why they were all mad at him. Kida told him to go with Lorna. If he had a choice he would have gone with Kida, but he was tired of fighting with Kida and decided to do what he told him to do for once. Lorna followed him until he told her that he needed to be alone. She reluctantly left him. Once alone he found a dark corner to sulk in. Unfortunately for him someone else was followed him.

"Vanora," he greeted.

"Tristan." The looked at each other.

"Is there something you want to say?"

"Fight for her," Vanora said without hesitation.

"What? Lorna?"

"Kida, fight for her. Let her know that you are not going to back down."

Tristan blinked, he could not believe he was hearing this. "Fight for her? She told me she wanted nothing to do with me. I think it is time I gave her what she wished for."

Vanora shook her head, "Are you going to let go so easily? You had her, you almost had her and now you just let her go. You should let her know that you are not going to give in. She needs you Tristan. She needs you."

"Need me?" Tristan scoffed.

"Yes you. Kida thinks she can live life alone but she can't. There's something inside of all of us that needs someone to nourish it. It would be one thing if she let anyone through her guard but she doesn't, not even Liam although she loves him she will not let him love her back. You had her and now you have to fight herself for her."

Tristan was silent. There was no reply to that. Vanora's words took him by surprise. The message he had been getting from everyone else was 'leave her alone you don't deserve her'. Here was one person who thought he should be with Kida. "How?"

"Confront her."

"But we leave soon and I don't think I will be able to get her alone before we leave."

"How about now?" Vanora suggested and pointed towards the stables where Kida was riding in. Tristan looked back at Vanora. She nudged him. Without a moment's thought he headed for the stables, leaving a satisfied Vanora behind.

He entered the stables and said, "Kida."

**Kida** turned around. It was Tristan. "Go away."

Tristan walked right up to her. "No, I will not let you push me away again."

Kida sighed. "I do believe we have already had this discussion."

Tristan looked at Kida. She looked away but he grabbed her and forced her to look him in the eye. "I will not let you go."

"Tristan, unhand me," Kida protest.

"No." He tightened his grip on her.

"Don't make me force you."

"I will. I am."

Kida pulled and pushed but Tristan would not let go of her arm. "I'm warning you."

"Consider me warned."

Kida glared at Tristan. "I'm counting to three."

Tristan gave no response.

"One…Two…"

**Tristan** silenced her with a kiss. He held her to him. She fought to get away but he clung to her and kissed her again and again. If words had no affect on her perhaps action would. When Kida stopped fighting, Tristan pulled away. He looked into her face. She was confused and speechless. He chuckled and leaned in for another kiss.

"Tristan," she said.

"Shh."

"Lorna?"

"You."


	41. Finale

**Finale**

**Kida** woke up the next morning a bit disoriented. It was strange but she felt happy. Shifting in bed she hit something. Kida looked next to her. Tristan lay there, asleep. Somewhat confused, she tried to remember what happened. She remembered being in the stables with him and having him demand to talk with her. She remembered arguing and then kissing. She smiled. She had to admit that Tristan was a good kisser. She tried to be the voice of reason but Tristan would not hear any of it and kept kissing her. The next part came back a little fuzzy but she understood what happened. She blushed at the memories and pulled the blankets up closer around her.

They were in her room; it was closest and had fewer chances of unwanted visitors disturbing them. As she lay in bed she began to come back to herself. What had she done? She knew she made a big mistake. She knew that she should never had let Tristan even touch her. She was mad. It was all planned out, all of it. Looking at Tristan, she made up her mind that this incident wasn't going to change anything. She had a plan she had to follow through with it.

She climbed out of bed and began to dress. Tristan woke as she pulled on her shirt. "Kida," he whispered.

Kida glared at him. "How dare you?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I am appalled."

"At what?"

"You."

Tristan stretched. "You enjoy last night?" he asked cockily.

"No," her face burned.

"No?" Tristan asked with his eyebrows raised.

"It was a mistake."

"A mistake?" he asked, unbelieving.

Kida stood before him in only her shirt, her face red and her hair a mess. "You knew my wishes."

"Shut up," he ordered.

Kida blinked. "What?"

"Shut up." He grabbed her wrist.

"Let go."

"No, you have to understand."

Kida pulled away from him. "Understand what?"

"You can't keep shutting people out."

"I don't…"

"Don't interrupt me. When ever someone gets to close you push them away. Me, Liam, Dagonet. You think you can go through life alone but you can't. Humans are social animals, they thrive on human contact."

"Although I don't think it necessarily has to be actual physical contact," Kida pointed out, her cheeks blazing.

"I didn't plan for things to happen the way they did. It just happened. You must admit that you enjoyed it," Tristan smiled.

"Enjoyed it? What makes you think I enjoyed it?"

"You must like the way I kiss or I would be sitting in my room nursing a few parts of my anatomy."

Kida blushed again. He had her there. "If I admit that I found it somewhat enjoyable will you leave me alone?"

Tristan smiled. "No."

"Aghhh!" She cried mad and frustrated. Kida glared at him. "I've had enough of you. Just go. Get out!"

Tristan laughed again which caused her to get even angrier. She pulled out of his gasp and then turned on him. "Out!" She grabbed his arm and shoved him off her bed. She picked up his clothes and threw them at him. Tristan just kept laughing. Kida came at him with her fist and he caught it.

"Calm down," he whispered soothingly.

If looks could kill, Tristan would be dead. "Let go," Kida ordered through clenched teeth.

"Make me," Tristan dared. He stood up and faced her.

Kida blinked and looked away. "You're…"

"Naked?"

"Yes." Feeling somewhat embarrassed she turned around. "Put some clothes on."

"Why? You didn't mind last night." Tristan approached her.

"Leave!" Kida elbowed him.

"Ooof. Aren't we nice," Tristan laid his hands on her shoulders.

"I mean it. Leave." Her voice quaked and she was mad at it.

"Truly?" he whispered as he turned her to face him.

"Yes."

Tristan looked at her and smiled. He had her where he wanted her. "No."

"Yes. Now."

"Not until you understand."

"Understand what?" Kida tried to back away but knocked into the bed.

"This." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Tristan."

"Shh."

**Arthur** and Guinevere entered the hall together, both of them wearing smiles on their faces. The knights greeted them as they settled down and awaited the bishop. All of the knights were there, except for Tristan and Kida but Arthur was too distracted to notice. Today they would finally receive their papers and be free men. For once, in a long while Arthur felt extremely happy. There were no worries weighing down on his mind for once. All he could think about was the present and he was content with that.

As they waited, servents came in and gave them food and drink. Guinevere sat with Arthur and they talked about what they would do next. Arthur wanted to take Guinevere back to Rome with him, but she would have none of that. Too happy to argue he put the topic aside to discuss later. Gawain and Galahad joked around with each other while Bors sat with Vanora, trying to convince her to come with him to his homeland. He knew she would but he thought he would make her feel special by asking and insisting upon it. Dag sat with the boy, Lucan who had finally found words and was talking to Dag about all the things he wanted to do with him. Like listen to the horses and see if the great warriors of the past actually spoke in their horse form. Dag smiled at the boy and promised that they would do that and more. Liam sat off with Lancelot talking about nothing in particular. Lancelot stole glances at Guinevere and knew then and there that she would ruin everything. He glared at her. She caught his glare and retaliated with a smile. She didn't care what the knight thought.

At last the Bishop arrived with Alecto and his mother. With great ceremony, the Bishop gave them their papers and blessed them. Alecto beamed at them as he was the one given the honor of presenting the great knights with the papers. The knights nodded and thanked Alecto. Once they all received their papers, Arthur noticed that Tristan was missing. He took Tristan's paper, and once the Bishop left went to find him, followed closely by Guinevere, Lancelot, and Liam. Vanora watched them go, smiling. If things went the way she thought they would, they would have some trouble finding Tristan, for a while at least.

**Kida** laid in a daze. Her first impulse was to get up but Tristan held her down. She tried her best to organize her thoughts and to push Tristan away, but when she started to push he tightened his grip and she gave up. "No you don't," he muttered into her hair.

"Tristan, get off," she began to try to slide out from under him, know that her senses were coming back she was not all too comfortable lying under his body.

"No, I'm not letting you get away."

"Tristan, I'm not going to runaway, I just want to get dressed."

"Why?" he asked as if hinting for a recap of what had happened.

She ignored him and pushed him off. She got up and began to put on her clothes. He lay in the bed, watching her. "You should get up too. Aren't you missing some sort of assembly?"

At the mention of an assembly, Tristan remember that he was to get his papers that morning and reluctantly got up as if afraid that everything was a dream.

When he finally got up, Kida was already dressed and heading for the door. "Wait."

"What?" He came towards her and tied the top tie of her shirt and leaned in for another kiss.

She dodged it, "We are going to have to set some ground rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes. You just can't go around kissing me whenever you want. And there defiantly cannot be any reprises of last night."

"Why not?" Tristan asked as he pulled on his trousers.

"I am not comfortable with it and I don't think it helps my masquerade any either."

Tristan blinked.

"If you think last night changes anything, it doesn't. I still have three years to finish, and I will finish them. After that who knows."

"But…I thought…"

"That I would go with you, leave all of this behind us? Romantic but not realistic. I can't just disappear they will hunt me. If they find out I'm a woman I'm dead. All there is to do is finish the three years."

"Then will you come to me?" Tristan asked.

"Three years is a long time. A lot can happen. We'll have to see when it's over." With that Kida left the room.

**Tristan** sat back down confused. A part of him thought that if he got Kida to let go of herself and let her feelings out that everything else would just disappear. Obviously he had been dreaming. He also thought that Kida would change; he didn't know why he thought that, he just did. But once again he was wrong. The only thing different about Kida was the fact the she didn't yell at him whenever he got within a ten feet radius of her. She did get mad at him when he kissed her and let his hands get a little to liberal.

He sighed. When she wasn't yelling at him she was a good lover. He thought of last night as he dressed. How he wished he could live it again.

**Arthur** found Tristan coming into the main courtyard. He looked tired and happy. "Tristan."

"Arthur."

"You missed the ceremony."

"I had some unfinished business to attend to."

Arthur didn't want to know what. "Here's your paper. We're free men now."

"Thank you." Tristan took the paper.

"Lorna's looking for you."

Tristan's face fell. "Lorna, right."

Arthur watched as Tristan left and shook his head. Something was going on, something that would not have a happy ending.

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews. At long last it has happened. Bet some of you probably wanted to kill me for prolonging it. Well here you go. Sorry it's not all full blown romancy-sweeping off feet and live happily ever after. I am not normally a romance writer and I can't for the better part of me completely let it go off and be they finally get together and Kida is all heads over heels in love and everything will be alright and they will be together. Sorry for not giving you that. Let me know what you think and what you think should happen to our charming couple. Thanks again.


	42. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Here is a bit longer installment. This story has an end I promise you and I do believe it is somewhere in the near future. Well thanks for reading and have a great day!

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

**Kida** found Guinevere in the stables. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hi."

Kida went to her mount and brushed him for she could not finish it last night because she got distracted. Once she finished she turned to leave when Guinevere said, "It happened didn't it?"

"What?"

"You and Tristan."

Kida blushed wondering how Guinevere knew. "How did you…"

"Me too."

Kida looked at her confused.

"Arthur."

"Oh." They looked at each other. Kida then recognized the look on her face reflected in Guinevere's. "It's trouble."

"I know."

"What will we do?"

"Live it up until it's over." Both of them knew that the chances of their romances being long ones were slim. Kida's with the fact she still had three years left and many other personal reasons; Guinevere's over Rome and Arthur's desire to return to it. All they could do was enjoy it while it lasted.

"I suppose so."

"Come on, my father wanted to meet with you." Guinevere saddled a mount while Kida looked at her.

"What?"

"He wants to meet with us."

"Very well." Kida followed Guinevere in saddling her mount. They both mounted and rode out of the stables.

**Tristan** found Lorna. He had to let her go and that was that. Lorna sat in his room waiting for him. "Where were you last night?" she asked.

"Listen, Lorna," he started.

"No, I won't. You were with her right. With Kida."

Tristan stared at her. "How did you know about Kida?"

"I have ears. They talk about her often."

"Do you know who she is?" Tristan asked, hoping that she didn't.

"The knight who died." Tristan's jaw dropped. "I overheard Liam and Arthur talking about her. I would never have guessed."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, if you leave her and stay with me."

Tristan stared at her. He had not seen her as the manipulative type, he was wrong. "What?"

"If you stay with me I won't tell. If you don't, I'll tell the Romans and they will execute her. Either way I win." Lorna smiled.

Tristan could not believe this. Lorna, shy Lorna blackmailing him. "No."

Lorna cried. "What?"

"I won't stay with you."

"Fine!" Lorna stalked off.

Tristan watched her go, shaking his head. No one was going to believe a word she said, or at least he hoped they wouldn't.

**Guinevere** and Kida rode into the forest. They were greeted by two Woad men. They nodded at Guinevere and led them deeper into the forest. They came to campsite where they dismounted and was sent to a fire. They sat and waited. Within minutes Merlin appeared. He smiled and embraced Guinevere. "My daughter." He nodded at Kida, "You look well."

"Thanks to you," she replied.

Merlin and Guinevere sat down and Kida waited. "You are wondering why I asked you to come," Merlin started, looking at Kida.

"Yes."

"The Romans are leaving, but the Saxons are coming. We must fight if we are to have our land back."

"And where does that involve me?"

"We ask for your aide. With your help you can help sway the knights to stay and fight."

Kida laughed. "I highly doubt that. What makes you think they will do anything I ask?"

"They like you. In away you are a sister to all of them. Sisters carry great influence over their brothers."

"What makes you think I could ask them this? They want to go home. All they have talked about over the last few years was what they would do if they got home. Now they are so close to going home that I could not bear to ask them. This is not their war and they will not fight it. The only reason they fought for the Romans was because their villages would have been destroyed if they hadn't."

"If not all the knights, perhaps Arthur."

"Arthur?"

"Our people respect him. He is the leader we have been waiting for. He can unite us and the other people."

Kida shook her head. "You ask me to ask him? Why not have Guinevere?"

"I have tried, he will not listen."

They grew silent. From the distance the sound of drums came. "What?"

"They are here." Merlin stood up. "They are close and now they will start forming before the wall. They are a large army, but if we have the right leader we can beat them."

The drums grew louder. Kida did not like this. Not one bit. "I owe you, so I will do as you ask but don't expect anything from it."

"Thank you." With that Kida stood up and left. Guinevere stayed with her father. Kida rode out of the forest, the drums sounding in the background. She did not even want to think what Arthur would do when she asked him to stay and fight with the very people they spent the last ten years of their lives killing. As she came through the gates she noticed something was not right. She looked around her. All the men were lined up at the wall but there was no friendly greeting that she usually got. She rode into the courtyard where her answer waited her.

"Kiran," a Roman officer said. Kida was seized the moment she dismounted. "You are under arrest for treason."

Kida blinked. "What have I done?"

They did not answer. They just handcuffed her and led her away. "What have I done?" she asked again. Again they did not answer. She saw Arthur and the knights watching. They were angry but being restrained. "What have I done?" she yelled to them.

"They found out," Liam replied. "Some how they found out." From the look on his face there was no question of what they found out. Kida bowed her head and let them lead her away. They placed her in a cell and she waited. Death was what awaited her; she knew that, she knew that from the moment she left home. It was always a threat, and now it was a reality.

**The** knights watched helplessly as they took Kida away. After they took her away, Tristan told them that Lorna told them. Liam wanted to kill the worthless witch and Tristan for letting her have the chance to tell. "How could you?"

"I thought she was just threatening to do it. I never…"

"You love her, you say, and yet you let the person who knew get away and tell." Liam didn't know what to say. He was too angry.

"Calm down Liam. We will think of something, we will," Arthur said.

"But what?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, I will think of something. I just have to make sure that they don't have us as knowing what she was. If they do we will hang with her."

"Romans," Bors muttered.

"I will speak with the Bishop," Arthur said and left.

**Kida** sat in the cell. She was calm and collective. She didn't know how they found out, but there was now lying her way out for they had stripped her and saw the truth for themselves. All she had was her shirt and trousers they had taken her vest, tunic, the special corset she wore to hide her chest, shoes, and weapons. She leaned up against the wall. This was her punishment for not heeding the sign. She should never have let Tristan have his way, she should have been stronger.

It was then that it dawned on her. Lorna had to be the informer. She did not know how she knew but she had the motive. None of the knights would have given her away, and Guinevere definitely wouldn't have because she was to talk to Arthur about the Woads' cause. There was nothing else that led to believe that she was not who she had claimed to be. Perhaps Guinevere had let it slip to Lorna and when Lorna discovered that Tristan was leaving her she decided to get her revenge. Kida shook her head. She knew Tristan was trouble she knew it and yet she didn't heed her own intuition. She should have, but 'should' and 'could' was not going to get her out of this. Nothing was going to. Lying down, Kida prepared herself. She would die, she would and there was nothing she was going to do to stop it.

**Arthur** found the Bishop in his chambers. "Bishop Germanius, I must speak with you."

"Did you know? Did you know that the knight was a woman?"

"Yes."

"Blasphemy!"

"Bishop…"

"Arthorius, I had expected more from you. I cannot believe you letting this pagan sinner to hide among your knights. She will be executed. She must be."

"But sir…"

"Be grateful that I do not do the same to you and your other knights." The conversation was over before it even began. Arthur bowed and left. He could not argue Kida's case without condemning the rest of them. There was nothing he could do. Frustrated, he went to where Kida was being held. Surprisingly they let him in to see her.

"Arthur," Kida greeted him.

"Kida."

"You look sad."

"Lorna told."

"I know."

"You're going to die."

"I know."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes. I have known something like this could happen, and now that it has I am prepared to take it silently and calmly. If I am meant to die, I will die whether it is by Roman hand or another. If it is the creator's will I will go. The Fates do as they are commanded by him. We cannot argue with them."

"I tried to argue your case…"

"Don't," Kida interrupted. "If you did they would have you all hanged. It is better this way. I made this choice."

"You made? I thought you were forced."

"I wanted to leave. I could have easily ran away and hid. Perhaps taken with another tribe or let out the secret when she put me on the horse. The truth of the matter is that I didn't want to stay. I was happy to leave as Sheridan. I could not take the looks and the hatred. I also thought that I would find Liam and protect him. And I did. I am happy to know that he is going home and will find a wife and marry and have his own family; hopefully he is blessed with girls so that they will not have to suffer what we have suffered."

"I…"

"Hush, Arthur. I am not your obligation. Do not feel like you have to save me. I made choices and these are the consequences. Let's leave it at that. Now go. The Saxons have started to gather outside the wall, as you probably have heard and seen. They will probably want to leave as soon as possible, the Bishop. Go Arthur. Take the knights away and get them home. Tell Liam not to worry. Everything will be alright." She paused. Should she give him Merlin's message? She didn't want to, but she understood what Merlin saw in Arthur. Him caring this much about her that he would risk his life and all the others to save her. Yes. "Merlin sends word. He wishes you to join them and help them to fight the Saxons."

Arthur blinked. "What?" He had a bit of trouble grasping the sudden change in topic.

"Merlin says that you can unite the people of Brittan and that if you can do that you can defeat the Saxons. You are the leader they have been waiting for. Forget about me and be the leader you were born to be. I cannot be saved but there are people who can."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I did not want to, but Merlin is right. You can lead these people. You were born for it. It is obvious how you care about your knights and even me, a misfit girl. If you care so much about me and would even risk your own life for mine, why not risk it for thousand more lives, worth far more then my one. I believe what Merlin says is true. With you as their leader, they could have a chance at beating the Saxons and having, at last, their country back."

Arthur was silent. He was taken back by what Kida said. Here he came to save her, or try to find some way to and she was telling him to forget about her and fight with the Woads. He shook his head. "I don't understand any of this. Merlin wants me to lead his people against the Saxons no less. Does he expect me to talk my knights into fighting as well?"

"At first he did, but I talked him out of it. I don't think they would and I could not bear to ask. I wasn't even going to ask you, but this changed my mind."

"This?"

"You coming to tell me not to worry and trying to find away to help me. Go to Guinevere. She will explain things in more detail for I don't know all of it. She should be in the stables this evening waiting for you." Arthur did not move. "Go Arthur. Explain things to Liam, he will need it."

"What about Tristan?"

"Tell him I don't blame him. Tell him to forget me and move on."

"Very well." Arthur took one last look at Kida. She had changed over the pass few days. It was odd, but Kida made sense. He nodded to her and left. As soon as he got out of the prision area, the knights bombarded him with questions for they had been waiting for him to emerge.

"Well? What happened?" they all seemed to ask at once.

"Nothing. She will die. Probably here before they leave."

"What?"

"Can't we save her?"

"If we do, we too will die." This silenced the knights.

"What did she say?" Liam asked.

"She said to tell you that she is not scared and not to try and save her. She said that it was her choices and these are the consequences. I think we should leave her to her wishes."

"But…"

"No buts. She said that is what she wants and we will let her have it that way." Arthur looked at his knights. "She said that you are not to ruin it for yourselves. She said to remember that you get to go home soon and to go home, find wives, and forget about her."

"But…"

"I know. I tried to talk to her, but she is set. There is nothing we can do."

"There is always something," Tristan said.

"I think you should stay out of this," Liam snapped. "If it weren't for you she wouldn't be in this mess."

"Liam, Tristan, behave. Kida does not blame Tristan. She said that it is all her fault. She chose to disguise herself as a man. She let Tristan woe her. Now she thinks she must pay."

"We can't just sit around and do nolthing," Galahad pointed out.

"We have to. There is no other choice." They all grew quiet. None of them were willing to risk their lives for Kida, it was too much to ask, that was, if Kida asked it. What made it hard was the fact that she told them not to even offer and they could not heed that.

"When is the execution?" Lancelot asked. They looked at him shocked. He didn't usually participate in matters such as these. All he wanted to do was go home.

"Tomorrow morning," a female voice chimed in. The knights turned to see Guinevere and Vanora coming towards them with Lorna in tow. "They are going to hang her."

"What is she doing here?" Liam asked.

"We heard about the mess she caused and brought her to reckon with it," Guinevere said.

"How?"

"By apologizing for one thing, after that, I don't know. What ever you can think of."

"I have done nothing wrong," Lorna said.

"Have you?" Liam asked sarcastically.

"I just told the truth."

"Which will cost someone their life."

"So, she's nothing but a whore anyway," she said smugly.

"Why you little…"

"Liam, no," Arthur ordered. "We are not going to be violent with her."

"But…"

"I said no." Liam and the other knights backed off, all grumbling.

"Ha, you are pathetic. Not even man enough to fight back. You're all probably going to leave her to swing. Serves her right, any woman who pretends to be something she's not deserves to burn in Hell with the devil. Honestly, how desperate can a woman be to actually pretend to be a man to get to the knights? She probably bedded all of you many times," Slap. Lorna stumbled back stunned. Arthur stood over her.

"Silence. You go on like that and I will let them loose on you," he threatened. Lorna looked up at him and cowered behind Guinevere.

"Are you going to let him do that?" she whined.

"You had me fooled with your mouse act. An act was all it was," Guinevere said coolly as she stepped up and stood beside Arthur. "If they don't kill you, I will."

"Guinevere, I thought you were my friend."

"What you did was wrong, and now some one is going to die."

"I told Tristan I wouldn't tell if he stayed with me."

"Lorna, run," Arthur said.

"What?"

"I am giving you a head start. In two hours I will let my knights hunt you down and do whatever they please with you. Go now."

Lorna looked a bit confused but when the knights began to close in around her she ran. They watched her go. "Arthur, you hit a woman," Lancelot pointed out.

"She was no woman. She was a snake," Guinevere spat. "But even with her gone, Kida's still going to die."

"Not necessarily," Vanora said. All eyes turned to her for an explanation. "She is going to be publicly executed."

"So?" Liam asked.

"You may not be able to save her, but how about a few rebels?" Vanora looked at them.

"Woads."


	43. Blasphamy!

**Note:** Sorry it took so long. Life has been hetic. Won't go into details. Hope it's ok. I'll try to update soon so I won't hold you past your limit and have you loose interest. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!

**Blasphamy!**

**Morning **dawned. Kida spent the entire night thinking. This was the end. Her guard fed her some bread and then took her out. They escorted her out into the outer courtyard. A large crowd waited. Vanora and her children stood at the edge of the crowd, watching. She scanned the crowd for some sign of Liam or any of the other knights, they were not there. She sighed, it was better this way. If they were there she would have to worry about them interfering and getting themselves in trouble as well. The guards led her out of the fort. Outside of the fort they had built a pier on a hill over looking the knight graveyard.

"What is this?" Kida asked the guard closest to her. "I thought I am to be hanged."

"There has been a change," he replied gruffly. "The Bishop did not want to risk any of the knights acting out and trying to cut you down and so he thought it would be best to burn you as the witch you are."

Kida nodded and bowed her head. This was it. Even if there was a plan to rescue her there was no chance of it now. If she was hanged they could charge in and cut her down or perhaps shoot her down if they chose their aim carefully. She scanned the platform ahead of her. There were twenty guards around it plus the five that escorted her and the countless more that held the crowd back. The small part in her that refused to resign to her fate was now extinguished for escape proved impossible.

They led her up to the platform and made her face the crowd. The Bishop stood off to one side, all dressed in his Roman battle attire. "This woman has defied God's will by disgracing herself by pretending to be what she is not. She is to burn for her sins and we can only pray that the Lord will find it in his heart to forgive such a wretched wretch." He made the sign of the cross and they tie Kida to the stake. A group of priests began to mumble their prayers as the guards back away and take up their torches.

Kida stared straight out in front of her. She showed no fear. Once again she searched the crowd for familiar faces. She saw Alecto and his mother, a few villagers she saved. She smiled at Alecto and he nodded at her. Finally her gaze rested on Vanora. Kida looked at her as if asking where the knights were. Vanora only shrugged and Kida nodded, she did not understand why they were not there, but she was not going to cry about it, this was what she wanted. Smiling, she faced the Bishop who looked at her as if she were a witch.

"Why do you smile?" he asked. There was no answer. "Why do you smile? Are you daft? You are going to die and all you can do is smile?"

"I may die today, but at least I do not have any regrets," she replied.

The Bishop stared at her confused. "Explain yourself."

"I may die today, but you have died long ago, not physically but spiritually. If you are as petty as this, burning people who do not believe what you tell them, then I pity you. You may live, but it will not be a full life, it will be a life lived in fear, greed, and selfishness. I'd rather live a life with fear then live a life around it."

The Bishop glared at her. "Blasphemy! Continue!" he yelled. The five guards around her began to slowly lower their torches.

The torches fell and flames began to dance around her. Small at first but they quickly grew until she could feel them bit her.

"STOP!" a voice rang.

Kida looked. They stood there, all of them. "No," she whispered. "No! Go!"

"What is this?" she heard the Bishop cry.

The flames danced across her face, biting, burning. Smoke swirled around her, engulfing her. "NO!"

**Liam** watched as they led her to the stake. This sudden change of plan unsettled him. They had it all planned for a hanging. He looked at the others; they all wore the same look he did, fear.

"What do we do?" Galahad asked.

"What can we do?" Lancelot retaliated.

"Why did they change?" Tristan asked.

"They suspect something," Liam muttered.

"What?" they all asked him.

"Why else? They probably assumed that we would do something and so changed everything. Smart, I didn't see it coming from the Roman Bishop."

"We can't just watch her die," Tristan said.

They all grew silent. There was one thing they could do, but that would mean sacrificing everything. "I'll do it," Liam said. "There is nothing at home. All I ever thought about was going home to Kida. She's here now and I can't just leave her."

"Me too," Tristan said. "It's my fault."

"She'll hate us for this," Arthur muttered.

"Us?" Liam asked.

"I can't let you two do it alone, besides, I have other arrangements that will keep me here, might as well make it worth my time."

The other knights looked at each other. "I'll do it," Dagonet said. "Bors will too."

"Of course I will, you think I'm going to leave you to get yourself killed. Beside Vanora says she likes it here, and I suppose it's much easier to keep them here then to move them all across Rome to my home." Arthur nodded at the two knights, they were making excuses, all of them were, but perhaps it was their excuses that made it seem nobler.

"We can't leave you to kill yourselves. We've been with you this far, we might as well go all the way," Gawain volunteered with Galahad nodding in agreement.

"She's going to kill us," Lancelot stated as he mounted his horse. The knights looking at him but not saying anything fearing it might break the strange spell that had fallen over Lancelot.

"If she survives," Liam said. "If she survives."

**Guinevere** stood with her father in the shadows of the woods. Everything was wrong. She looked at her father and he shook his head. They could not do this. If she were to hang, they could just shoot and hit the rope and then send a few people in to carry her out while the others provided cover. To get her now would result in a battle that would result in death. Guinevere sighed and watched as the torches were lowered and the wood Kida stood on was engulfed in flame. She was going to plead with her father when she saw figures ride up. Eight of them.

"**Stop!"** Arthur's voice rang.

"What is this?" the Bishop cried. "Blasphemy!"

The knights drew their weapons and waited for Arthur's signal. "If you wish to live you will let her go," Arthur began.

Liam looked at Arthur as if he was insane. Let Kida go? They didn't have time to negotiate, they had to act now. Without another moment's thought he kicked his horse on and they charged towards Kida. Tristan and Lancelot following closely behind him, their swords drawn and ready to cut down anything or one who got in their way.

"Liam!" Arthur cried, but his words were not heard as Liam pushed through the guards. The other knights joined in and as they fought the guards Liam leapt onto the platform. The fire was large and Kida's head hung lifeless, only her ropes held her up. His heart stopped. They were too late. He swung his sword, and with one swipe he cut the ropes that held Kida up. She crumpled to the ground and he barrowed in and pulled her out of the flames, ignoring his own pain as the fire bit him.

He pulled her to safety and carried her to his horse, mounted, pulling her on in front of him and rode away as fast as he could. The rest of the knights followed him in a protective circle. They rode hard and disappeared into the covering of the woods.

"Arthur!" the Bishop called after them. "You're men will never leave this island. If they even try they will be shot down like dogs. You all have condemned yourselves by this foolish act."

**The Woads** greeted the knights as they rode in. Guinevere took charge of Kida and they carried her off. They took her to a tent and began to tend to her. Guinevere inspected her. She had no burns but she did not breathe. Women brought water, herbs and cloths. They had to everything they could to revive her. "Come on, Kida wake up!" Guinevere cried frustrated. "They just sacrificed their futures for you; you can't die on them now!"

She slapped Kida. "Wake up!"

**The **knights waited silently. "We were too late," Liam said. "She's dead."

"She's not. She'll live. She has too," Tristan muttered.

"She's almost died twice, she can survive a third," Dag said.

"Can she?" Liam asked. "You didn't hold her in your arms and feel her lay lifeless in them."

"Calm down Liam, attend to your burns," Arthur ordered.

"Burns?" Liam asked confused. He looked at his hands and clothes and noticed for the first time that he had burnt himself.

"It was a brave thing you did, jumping into the fire to pull her out," Arthur started. "If God is willing she will not leave us yet."

"God?" Liam spat. "What has your god got to do with this?"

"I believe he will help."

Liam shook his head as a woman wiped salve over his hands. "Just stop it. She's dead. We were too late. Too late."

Arthur started to say something but thought it better to say nothing and he sat there in silence. The air was heavy. They all were probably thinking about what they have done. They would now never be able to go home. If they tried they would be killed. He looked at each of his knights. They sacrificed more than anyone could ask them too. If it were asked of them, they probably wouldn't have sacrificed it, or if it were someone else. He did not know what it was about Kida that made them all willing to sacrifice their one dream, but she had a hold over them, over them all. A hold he thought that was established when they first discovered she was a girl, or perhaps it was before that, the time when she was just the small lad Kiran they all taught their expertise to. He did not know when it all happened, he just knew it was there from the beginning and everything else she had done over the years strengthened it. Thinking back, perhaps it was the stories Liam told of his lovable sister, so young, so innocent. The ideal sister they all wished they had to give them something to remember, to keep them sane in the world of pain, killing, and despair. The fact that she was the exact opposite of what Liam described her as intrigued him, and most of the others. She was grown up far beyond her years. She was not exactly bitter, but she was not cheery. She knew reality and lived with it. It was hard to say exactly what it was about her that made them love her; perhaps it was the combination of everything. She was a walking contradiction, loyal to the point of seeming suicidal, trustworthy, idealistic and yet grounded.

They all felt the same, what they just did proved it. Even though some of the knights refused to let it show, such as Lancelot, but they have become a sort of a family over the years, they were brothers and she was their sister. They all sat in silence thinking things over. If she died…That was not a possibility, it couldn't be. She had to live. She had to. Everything was going to be fine, even if they were trapped on this god-forsaken island for the rest of the lives, everything would turn out fine.


	44. The Breath Before the Plunge

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I apoligize in advance for this poor chapter. I am having bouts with writer's block and overstreching my time. I will try to keep my updates as regular as I can. Thank you for reading this note and have a nice day!

**The Breath Before the Plunge**

**Guinevere** emerged from the tent to find all the knights sitting solemnly outside, waiting for some news of Kida. The moment they saw her, they bombarded her with questions.

"Is she alive?" they all asked at once.

"She is, barely."

**Tristan** stood up and left. He had had enough. It was his fault, all of it. He could not take it sitting there waiting. He should have done something before the fire was lit. He should have silenced Lorna before she had a chance to tell. It was too much for him to take, the silence of the others and the heaviness of the air around them. They all blamed him, he knew they did, they had too. He went to the far end of the Woad camp. There was a small tent there where Lorna was being held. He went in.

"Tristan," Lorna smiled as if nothing was wrong. He glared at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"It's your fault."

"Is it the Kida thing again? Really, I did you all a favor."

Tristan lost it and slapped her. "I could kill you."

"Why don't you?" she snapped.

"I don't know."

"Afraid?"

"If she dies, you're dead. We will all make sure of that."

"A threat?"

"A promise."

"I'm scared?" Lorna taunted.

"You should be."

"I don't fear you, any of you. You all lack the courage to kill a woman."

"Just wait and see. We will when provoked." He glared at her.

"What is it about this slut that has all of you fawning over her?"

Tristan moved to silence her but stopped. "You're not worth the effort," he muttered as he left the tent. If she was so unhappy to find happiness in others pain, she had enough problems to eat at her. He looked back at the knights, they were all grim. Guinevere sat with Arthur, the look on her face told it all. Kida wasn't doing any better. He turned from the dismal sight and walked into the night.

**Arthur **watched as Tristan left the tent they kept Lorna. By the look in his eyes, he blamed himself. Sighing, Arthur excused himself and went after Tristan.

"Tristan," he started. "Stop."

Tristan halted and turned around.

"It's not your fault."

Tristan shook his head. "It is. She told me to leave her alone and move on, but I couldn't. I kept at her until she gave in."

"It's God's will. Nothing we can do can change that."

"If I had done just what she told me we would all be going home. Her secret wouldn't have been found out. Everything would have been exactly as we planned it. Now, we're all stuck here. All because of me." Tristan shook his head and turned from Arthur.

"You're not that important," Liam chimed in. Arthur and Tristan turned to find him standing behind them. "We all made our own choices. It's nobody's fault. Kida could have fought if she wanted too. We could have fought. We could have tried to get her out last night. We could have been more careful when talking about Kida. We don't know where it went wrong, but in a way, we are all responsible. If you want to take the guilt you're going to have to share."

"No…" Tristan started.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. She made a choice. She knew what she was doing, probably understood it better then any of us. If you're going to beat yourself up about it don't. Just deal with it."

"You don't understand…"

"Tristan, we're warriors, we kill, and we die. That's a way of life. If one girl can tear us apart, then we are useless. She would not want us to be useless. You forget that we have yet another war to fight. I for one do not want to surrender one tyrant for another. If I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well be as free as I can get." Liam looked at Arthur.

"You don't have to fight," Arthur said. "I'm not asking that of any of my knights."

"We know, we choose to fight though. Besides, Bors fancies he might like being the mayor of his own village once we drive the Saxons off." They smiled.

"But…"

"Tristan, she's not dead yet, and what I've learned over the past few years is that she will not go without a fight. All we can do is wait. You are not the only person who loves her. We all feel about the same as you. If we let the questions get out of hand we will drive ourselves crazy with the 'what if' instead of the now."

Liam and Tristan looked at Arthur. He understood more then they could have guessed. It was he who ordered them not to try to rescue Kida. It was he who held them back this morning. "Come, let's go back." Without an argument, they returned to the camp.

**Guinevere** sat beside Kida's bed. Kida was a live, barely. She had trouble breathing. There was nothing else they could do for her but pray. Guinevere could not bear it to go and sit with the knights again. They worried for Kida, and blamed themselves for what happened. How she wished she could kill Lorna, but it was decided against killing her until Kida either died or came too. If she died, Lorna died, if she lived, she would decide Lorna's fate.

"Come on," Guinevere whispered. "Don't die on them now. They need you." She stared down into Kida's face. It looked so peaceful, as if she were sleeping. If she was a woman of her people, she would be sought after, she was beautiful, or could be if she was given the chance to be. The fact she could fight was a plus, women warriors were well liked.

"God, please let her live," Guinevere whispered. "These men, they need her. She is apart of them. They sacrificed their freedom for her, let not their sacrifice be in vain. Please. Please."

"**They** are close," Merlin said. "We must start planning."

The knights stared at him. "He is right," Liam said.

"I know," Arthur replied. "We must start planning how we are going to battle the Saxons. We are outnumbered greatly. We will have to resort to tricks and illusions if we are to have any chance in defeating them."

The knights slowly began to pull themselves away from their guilt and grief and began to focus on the problem at hand, many of them welcoming the distraction for they were not sure how much more they could take sitting in silence. "How about oil?" Gawain suggested. "We pour it on the ground so all we have to do is set off some fire arrows and start them up."

"Good, we also have some catapults," Merlin said. "My people will also provide good cover with bow and arrow."

"Smoke and mirrors," Liam muttered.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Smoke and mirrors, a game Kida and I use to play. We would go to the cave we sometimes hid out in, build a fire and smoke up the cave, then we would play a sort of tag,"

"I get the smoke part but where does the mirror part come from?" Lancelot asked.

"If we moved around fast enough we could create the illusion of multiple people, making it harder to pinpoint each other."

"I did you manage that?" Lancelot asked.

"Running at each other from all directions at random times. The smoke blinded us to the point we could only see slight outlines unless we were right in front of each other."

"That might just work. Smoke to blind them and then confuse them by coming at them simultaneously from all directions, while Merlin and his people shoot at them. That might even the numbers a bit," Arthur stated.

"Knights, I think we have a plan," Lancelot said, imitating Arthur. The knights smiled. It was not the best plan but it was something.

"When did the Bishop leave?"

"He left after we saved Kida."

"He's not going to hunt us down," Galahad said.

"We're not worth it. Besides, we can go nowhere. Rome controls all the ports from here to the main land. We are as good as dead as far as he's concerned," Arthur replied. "Bors and Dagonet, I want you to go and organize the villagers. Get them into safe havens. Gawain and Galahad, I want you to take volunteers and try to get them ready to fight. Find Jols and tell him that he is in charge of the village volunteers and I want them to hide themselves along the wall. Lancelot and Tristan, you go and get the oil spread and the fire stakes placed. Is that all clear?" The knights nodded and left. Soon it was just Liam, Merlin and Arthur.

"What about me?" Liam asked.

Arthur looked at Liam, he was going to tell him to stay with Kida, but thought better of it from the look on his face. "You and I are going to help Merlin organize his people." Liam nodded. "What first?"

"Archers."

**She** was falling. Flames engulfed her. Was she in hell? Fire consumed her, yet she did not burn. If it was hell, it was not that bad. She coughed. Something wet fell on her. The flames disappeared and darkness fell. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she croaked.

"Safe," a voice said, it took her a moment to place it.

"Vanora?"

"Yes." Kida looked up to see Vanora smiling down at her.

"This brings back memories."

"Yes."

Kida tried to sit up. "What happened?"

"Don't move, just lay back, you need rest."

"I had a strange dream of burning."

"You did burn."

Kida blinked and tried to remember. She was being led up to a platform. Fire, flames bit at her. Smoke smothered her. Knights, they… "They didn't save me did they?" Kida asked, although she knew the answer. "How could they? I told them not too. I told them to take their freedom."

"Shh, calm down, rest Kida," Guinevere said as she came in.

"Guinevere, why did they…"

"You don't waste time do you?" Guinevere smiled.

"This almost dying thing is getting a little old, I must admit. I always leaves me disjointed."

"You've been out for four days."

"What?"

"For the first two days we thought you weren't going to make it, then your breathing eased and the color began to return and it gave us hope, although I didn't expect you to wake so soon."

"You know me, impatient." Kida smiled as she took in Guinevere's dress. She was wearing blue paint and trousers. "What's going on?" Kida asked as her eyes rested on the weapons at her side.

"The Saxon army is here. Today we fight."

"The knights?"

"All of them at the posts waiting for the Saxons to make their first move. I was about to join my group when I heard you."

Kida looked at Vanora who nodded confirmation. "No," Kida whispered. Kida tried to get up.

"Lay down, you need rest."

"I have to go to them."

"No."

"I have to." Kida looked at Vanora and then Guinevere.

"You can't. All will be well. When it is all over, you will see them."

"If they are alive to be seen."


	45. Saxons

**Note:**Thanks for the reveiws! Sorry this took so long. Time seems to be getting away from me again. I will stop with the excuses, which I think you are all probably sick of hearing, reading whatever. I hope you like it. Happy reading!

**Saxons**

**Arthur** and the knights stood on a hill, all dressed up in full battle gear. The air around them was heavy with smoke and fear. Arthur looked at each of his knights. They would follow him to their deaths, a fate he prayed they would not meet.

"It's not that bad," Bors said. "Once we beat the Saxons we will be free to do what we want here."

"If we beat them," Tristan replied.

"No if's. We can't afford if's,"

They fell silent and watched as the gates slowly opened.

**The Saxons** watched as the gates opened. "They are surrendering."

"Kill every last one of them." With a signal from their leader, the front legion marched in, sure that they were going to have the battle won in mere minutes. As one, they marched. The ground quacked beneath them.

**Guinevere** stood beside her warriors. They hid among the trees with their bows ready. They would fight until their last breath. "Have heart. Let not fear take us now," she whispered as the Saxons marched into the trap laid for them. She prayed that they would win; she prayed that they would all live to see the end.

**Kida** stood up. "I have to stop this."

"Silence. It is too late," Vanora said. They stopped as the clanking of metal met their ears.

"The Saxons." Kida grabbed her clothes and began to dress.

"Kida, I can't let you go."

"They are going to get themselves killed."

"They can handle it."

"I have to do something."

"You're weak; you'll only get yourself hurt."

"Vanora," Kida looked at her. "Please? I have too."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

"**Knights,**" Arthur began. "You have all fought bravely. I will not make you do this. If you have any other thoughts you may leave if you will. You are free men; you have been from your very first breath. My knights, my brothers, we fight to protect our new home. The home we now claim since our birth places are now banned from us. Let us not fall to another oppressor. Let us fight for freedom."

"For Freedom!"

As one, the knights rode into formation, an arrow head. The Saxons stood, confused. Smoke swirled around them, giving the knights cover. Like phantoms, they rode through the Saxon lines, striking down warriors left and right. The Saxons yelled their battle cry and sung at their attackers, missing them. The knights came at them from all directions, confusing their foe.

With in moments, the entire legion was dead except for one man. They opened the gates and let the man stumble out. The Saxon leader stared at the man, confused. The gates opened again and he led the rest of his army in. Arthur and his knights reassembled back on the hill and waited.

The Saxon drums pounded through the air. The Saxons, unfaltering, marched across the dead bodies of their comrades and into the smoke. "Now!" Arthur cried. The Saxons stopped and looked around them. In the distance, the tree line lit up. Soon fire rained from the sky. The field lit on fire and a great blaze divided the army in half.

The Woads emerged from the trees and drew their weapons, crying their battle call. "Charge!" The Woads charged, with the knights intermixed with them. From all sides warriors came, surrounding the Saxons. In one explosive clash, the opposing forces met metal to metal.

"**Vanora**, please."

Vanora sighed and showed Kida where her stuff was. "I shouldn't be doing this."

With some struggle, Kida managed to dress and arm herself. "Have no fear."

"You'll die. I just know it. You're weak. What can you do?"

"Liam and the others are fighting along side the Woads. I can do the same."

"Liam and the others weren't just nearly killed either."

Kida smiled. "Vanora, this is my choice. If I choose to commit suicide by fighting today, it is my own fault. Do not feel responsible for me. If it is willed that I die today, I will die anyway."

Vanora shook her head. "Just try to not get yourself killed."

"I will."

**They **fought. Many men fell on both sides. The knights weaved through the fighters, taking down as many Saxons as they could. They soon lost each other and battle. Liam and Tristan fought side by side. They were being pushed to the opposite end the rest of the knights were. They swung their blazing blades, slicing everything that got in their way. Tristan had abandoned his bow and danced his dance, gracefully slicing and slitting. Liam hacked and chopped off arms and heads. Both of them were drenched with blood.

Gawain took and arrow and fell, Arthur struggled to his side. Galahad protected him the best he could. Lancelot made it to them first and held off the Saxons as Arthur and Dagonet moved Gawain. They placed him on his mount. "Galahad, take Gawain back to camp."

"No, I want to stay and fight," Gawain protested.

"You are no good to us dead."

"Very well."

Galahad mounted his horse and galloped away with Gawain. As if time stopped, Arthur watched as the reminder of his knights fought. The Woads took down Saxons and Saxons murdered Woads. The ground ran red with blood. He scanned the chaos and found the Saxons leader, tall and lean, taking down anyone that got in his way. Arthur knew he had to face the leader.

Lancelot stood next to him. "Arthur?"

"You don't have to do this."

"I know, I want to." Lancelot smiled.

Arthur shook his head and grinned. "I will never understand."

"I know."

The two men looked at each other and charged back into the mists of the chaos.

**Kida** left the tent. The camp was nearly empty.

"So you live?" a voice remarked. Kida turned around to find Lorna standing behind her.

"You."

"I should have killed you myself. You ruined everything."

The sounds of the battle rang through the forest. She had to get there; she had to make sure the knights were alright. "Not now."

"I think now's a perfect time." Kida glared at her.

"If you want to deal with me, you can do it later. I'll not fight you."

"You won't fight me now." Lorna raised a crossbow and aimed at Kida.

"Lorna…"

Lorna laughed. She aimed. Kida sighed; there was nothing she could do. WHACK! Lorna fell to the ground. "I never liked her any way," Vanora said as she laid down the staff she had just whacked Lorna over the head with. Kida stared at her, stunned. "Don't worry, she'll keep for you. I personally think you should kick her ass, but that's just me." Vanora smiled.

Kida returned the smile. "Thank you."

**Guinevere** led her people. She and five other women fought as a team. Coming at their foe at all angles. Swift and ruthless, the warrior women took down many Saxon men. Guinevere stole glances at the opposite side of the field; the knights had completely disappeared among the bodies of the enemy.

**Gawain** and Galahad arrived at the camp. Vanora met them and helped Gawain into a tent. Gawain noticed Lorna lying unconscious on the ground. "She get a little out of hand?"

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humor," Vanora smiled. "Just a problem, nothing I couldn't handle."

"I have to go back," Galahad said.

"Go, be careful," Vanora said.

Galahad nodded and rode away. Vanora turned to Gawain and removed the arrow. "God woman, you are cruel."

Vanora chuckled and began to clean the wound. "How's Kida?" Gawain asked. Vanora hesitated. "She's as well as can be expected."

"Has she waked yet?"

"Yes, for a while. She'll be fine." Vanora stopped and wrapped his wound and gave him a tea to put him to sleep.

"Can I see her?"

"When you wake." Satisfied, Gawain drank his tea and fell asleep. Vanora left the tent and wondered if she had made the right choice in letting Kida go.

**Guinevere** got separated from her group. Large men came at her and drove her to the heart of their ranks. She tried to fight her way out, but they were too strong for her. They cut her off from her group and soon had her completely trapped by a wall of flesh. Guinevere tried everything she could to escape but it was no use, they had her.

**Arthur** looked and saw Guinevere trapped. He grabbed a mount and rode to her. Slicing and cutting at anything that got in his way. He charged, leaping through the flames the separated the two groups and plowed his way to Guinevere. He chopped off heads and arms; his eyes on Guinevere. Finally he broke through and grabbed Guinevere, pulling her onto the horse and rode away. He rode until they broke the lines of battle and met the tree line.

"Stay here," he ordered.

Guinevere glared at him, "No, I will fight."

Arthur stared at her. He loved her. "I don't want you to get hurt. Stay here please."

She shook her head. "I will fight." Set in her decision she ran off again to rejoin her group. Arthur watched her go. He wished he could protect her. How he wanted to tie her up and keep her at the camp, but he knew she would not have that. She was too stubborn and independent, the qualities he loved best about her. He shook his head and rode back to join his knights.

**Kida** slipped into the battle field. She thought it best that the knights didn't know she was there. She had to watch over them, but they would not know about it. If they did, they would spend too much effort watching over her that they might make a mistake and get wounded or killed. She picked a place where she could easily get to any of the knights if the need rose and she fought as best as she could. Swinging, chopping, slicing, she attacked the Saxons.

**Galahad **returned and joined Arthur and Lancelot. "Gawain?" Arthur asked.

"With Vanora." Arthur nodded, relieved that there was one less knight to worry about. He and the other two knights formed a circle, their backs against each other and fought. It was hard to tell who was winning, but if they were to tip the scales, the leader would have to die. As Arthur scanned the crowd for the leader, his eyes found something else. In the distance he could have sworn he saw Kida, but that would have been impossible. He lost her and looked again but could not find her. He had to have imagined it.

His eyes scanned again and found the Saxon leader. He fought fiercely, killing with one hit. Arthur turned to Lancelot, "The leader."

Lancelot nodded and they began to move towards him. The leader noted this and sent his son to intercept him. He charged and stalled the knights. Lancelot nodded to Arthur and Galahad and engaged the Saxon. Arthur and Galahad continued on towards the leader. The leader laughed and sent his second in command to stop them. Galahad took him, leaving Arthur to continue on alone. He was almost there when the leader disappeared. Arthur searched for him but could not find him.

**Lancelot **fought the leader's son. He was a fierce warrior. They fought. Slice, chop, jab. They were both equally matched. They circled each other. One of them was going to die. Lancelot watched for an opening. He saw it and lunged. Blade met flesh. The Saxon cried and fell. Lancelot pulled his sword out of the dead Saxon's throat and went in search of Arthur.

**Liam **and Tristan watched as the leader killed. He had to be stopped. Liam nodded at Tristan. They would take him. As one, they plowed through the bodies towards the leader. He saw them and waited, smiling. "You want to die?" he asked as they faced him. They gripped their weapons and attacked. The Saxon laughed and deflected all of their attacks. They came at him from all angles yet they could not get a good attack in. The Saxon kept on laughing and blocking. "You're going to have to do better than that."

He attacked Tristan, completely ignoring Liam. He drove him to the ground and pinned him. He smiled coldly and went in for the kill. Liam took the chance and came at him from behind, distracting him. The Saxon grew angry. He turned to Liam, stabbing Tristan, making sure he would not move. "Stupid knight," he hissed. He went at Liam.

**Arthur** found the leader again. He fought Liam. Arthur tried to get to him, but Saxons blocked his way. From the looks of the battle, Liam would not survive. He rallied the other knights and they charged into the wall of flesh that had accumulated around the Saxon leader. They tried to break through, but the wall kept them back.

**Liam** fought with everything he had but it was not enough. He began to tire under the massive blows of the Saxon leader. His blocks became sloppy and he left openings everywhere. He made a last feeble attempt to attack. He slipped and the Saxon drove his blade into him. Liam gasped, wide-eyed.

"**NO!" **Kida screamed as she saw Liam fall. She pushed her way through the wall of Saxons. "LIAM!" The Saxons attention was on the knights, so they did not expect her. Kida burst through the wall as Liam fell to his knees. He faced her.

"Kida?" he whispered. The Saxon pulled his blade from Liam and he collapsed to the ground. Without a moments thought, Kida attacked the Saxon. Like a hawk, she circled him, making dives at him. This confused the Saxon. She was quick and unpredictable. She did not think she just did. Clash went their blades. She turned, swerved, dodged, and kicked. Mixing up everything she had ever learned, trying to get an advantage. The Saxon blocked her attacks, barely. He attacked her, she dodged him. She could hold him off but if she didn't get the advantage soon he would overpower her. She inspected him. He swung high and hit hard. Calculating the best possible place and time to attack she waited. When it rose she acted, praying to all the gods that her blade would be true. "ARH!"

**The **knights finally broke the wall. The Saxon troops began to fall back. The Woads chased them to the gate and shot after them. They had won. Arthur scanned the battlefield, what had happened. His eyes rested on the dead Saxon leader. Next to the dead Saxon leader stood a figure that he could not make out. But he knew who it was. The figure knelt next to the fallen Liam. An anguished cry echoed through the valley silencing all other sounds.


	46. Happily Ever After

**Note:** At long last, after months of waiting, the end has come. I tried my best and I hope you like it. Thank you all for sticking with me this long and I hope I haven't disappointed you too much with my poor story. Thanks again and happy reading!

**Happily Ever After**

**Kida** sliced at the Saxon. Her blade met his life giver and he gasped. He stared at her. How could such a small knight defeat him? Gasping, he fell slowly to the ground. "Who?" he coughed. Kida stared at him. He was shocked. Blood ran down his chest and trickled down from his mouth and nose. She pulled out her blade and stood over him. Their eyes met. The Saxon shuddered. She raised her blade above her head and let it fall once more, silencing the man forever. His warm blood slapped across her face. She did not care. She watched as his body jerked one final time.

Once he was dead, she turned to Liam. He stared at her. "Kida?" he whispered. She knelt by him. "Kida," he smiled. She grasped his hand. He smiled at her. "You're alive," he gasped. "I thought…"

"Sh… rest now."

"I thought you were…"

"Liam, sh… save your strength."

"It's over," he muttered.

"No," Kida said. "No, you'll live. You have to. We will live together here, like at home. Things will go back to how they once were."

"No," Liam said. "They never can be. It took me so long to realize, but things have changed too much to go back to the simple lives we left behind. It's better this way."

"No, I won't let you die."

"It's not in your power. Besides, I can't be out done by you. Dying twice. I have to catch up." Liam laughed, but it turned into a cough that shook his whole body. Kida looked at him. He was drenched with blood, there was no telling how much was his, but by the coldness of his hand and the blueness of his skin, she knew he was close.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. I'll be waiting for you and then things will be as they once were." Liam looked at her one last time and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and then stopped. Tears slid down Kida's cheeks as she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Until we meet again," she whispered. "Until we meet again."

**Arthur** slowly approached Kida. She knelt beside Liam. Her face covered with blood. She looked up at him, her eyes clouded. Bors and Dagonet helped Tristan up and they carried him to the others. The knights surrounded Kida. They were surprised to see her. "How?" Bors asked.

Kida looked at them. They did not need to know how. Looking at each other, the knights silently agreed not to question Kida. There would be time for that later. They stared at Liam's lifeless body in Kida's arms, saying their silent farewells. Tristan let go of Bors and fell down beside Kida.

Slowly, he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Kida," he said. Kida turned to him. Tears streaked his face. It occurred to him that he had never seen her cry before. "You're crying," he whispered. Kida gave him a small smile and turned back to Liam. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. The knights surrounding Kida, who had Liam in her arms, and Tristan, who held Kida.

**The **aftermath of the battle was horrid. Everyone cleaned up the bodies and buried them. Many cries filled the air. The dead Saxons were placed in a pile and burned. The Saxon leader was placed on top. Arthur took the Saxon's sword and gave it to Kida. Kida placed it with Liam and buried it with him. The death toll to the Woads was bad but not devastating. They honored their dead and memorialized them.

Arthur said a silent pray for allowing so many of his knights to live. All of his knights obtained wounds, but they would all live. Tristan and Gawain were the worst. With Vanora and Guinevere's help they were soon on their feet again. They buried Liam in the knights' cemetery. All of them attended, Bors with Vanora and her children, Guinevere and Merlin, Bors and Lucian, and all of the other knights. Kida stood off in the distance, watching as the placed her brother into the cold earth. She did not cry, all her tears were spent the day he died.

Arthur noticed her withdrawn behavior and went to her. "Are you well?"

She ignored him.

"Kida, you have to talk."

She looked at him; the look in her eyes silenced him. It was a mixture of sadness, anguish, and despair. The old Kida was gone and in her place was one far beyond her years. He stood beside her silently. If she wanted to talk she would. After a few minutes, she spoke. "I failed."

"What?"

"I could not save him."

Arthur stared at her. "You think it's your fault he died?"

"It should have been me instead of him. He had plans. He had ambitions. He did not deserve to die."

Arthur nodded. "I know how you feel. I felt the same way with each of my dead knights."

Kida stared off into the distance. "He is in a better place though. He has left behind the pain and suffering. I envy him."

"What are you planning?" Arthur stole a glance at her.

"Nothing." She walked away. Arthur watched her go. Something was up.

**The **next day, Tristan found Kida. "Kida, I must speak with you." Kida turned to him and waited. He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" Kida blinked.

"What?"

"Marry me."

Kida looked at him. He was serious. She shook her head. "Don't ask me this."

"Why?"

"Not now. Not now." She walked away. Tristan watched her go, confused.

That night, Tristan asked her to marry him again. She replied again in the same way. Every day for a month, Tristan asked only to be turned down. He grew frustrated and went to Arthur for help. "Why does she refuse me?"

"I don't know."

"It's as if she died with him."

"She's changed," Arthur agreed.

"Why though?"

Arthur had no answer. It was almost as if Kida's entire world disappeared and she was just floating around as lost spirit. They talked for a while more, but could not come up with an answer to Kida's strange behavior. They finally gave up and Tristan left. He had to do some thinking. He went to his quarters. Kida waited for him.

"Kida?"

"Shh," she said and came towards him. He stared down at her, confused, a feeling he was use to. She kissed him and he forgot everything. His arms went around her and he held her tight. When they parted he asked, "Is that a yes?" She did not answer him and kissed him again. As they kissed, they slid onto his bed. "Yes?" he pleaded. Kida stared up into his eyes.

"Shh."

**Morning** broke. Silently, Kida slipped out of bed and dressed. She watched Tristan's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered and left.

**Tristan **woke. He stretched and smiled at the memories of last night. Kida was gone. Slowly, he got dressed and went to find her. First he went to her rooms, but she was not there, there was no sign that she had been there at all. Next he went to hall; the knights were there but no Kida. Arthur looked at him questioning. "Have you seen Kida?" Tristan asked.

"No." Tristan shrugged off the weird panicked feeling he was getting. She said yes, that was what last night was. It was her answer. Arthur noted the worried look Tristan bore and knew something was wrong.

"Where have you checked?"

"Her room and here."

"All right. She couldn't have gone far. Some one must have seen her." The knights began to look for her. Arthur feared the worst. He imagined finding her lifeless body somewhere. Suicide would be exactly the extreme Kida would do. She never did moderate. They searched all morning but found nothing. No one had seen her and there was no body.

"Where could she have gone?" Galahad asked.

"I don't know."

They rattled their brains for some place she could be that they did not search.

**Kida** watched silently as they searched. She waited for them to search the stables before she left. They would not understand why she left, but she had too. She would miss them. She saddled her horse and slipped away. Disappearing into the forest.

**Jols** came running towards the knights. "She's gone!" he cried.

"What?"

"Her horse is gone." The knights rushed to the stables. As Jols said, her horse had vanished.

"How? It was here a while ago," Galahad said.

"She must have been waiting for us to search here before she left," Arthur said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

**Tristan **readied his mount and rode out. She couldn't have gone far. He rode and rode, searching for some sign of her. After hours of searching he found nothing. He, the great scout, found nothing. Reluctantly, he returned to the fort. He could swear he saw Kida in the shadows but when he got there, there was no sign of anyone being there.

The knights waited for him to return. They knew, although they would deny it, that Kida was not going to be found. If she didn't want to come back, they would not be able to find a trace of her. When Tristan returned with no clue of what direction she went in, their ideas were gratified.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

Vanora and Guinevere came. "Because that is her way," Vanora said.

"She…"

"Shh… This is her way. We all knew she would never settle down and let herself be happy," Vanora said. "She is stubborn and will stick to her plan to matter what."

"I love her."

"And she loved you. That's why she left."

"I don't understand," Tristan cried.

"No one does. I think she's trying to protect you, us. All of us," Guinevere said.

"From what?"

"Her."

"Her?"

"She took your freedom, she made you choose. Liam's lost shook her up. She blames herself. I believe this is her way of repenting," Arthur said.

"Why?"

"Why is a question you never ask about Kida. She does things her own way. She was willing to die for our freedom. She accepted death. If she wants to be found she will be found. I thought she might have killed herself. At least we know she's still alive."

"Will we ever see her again?" Gawain asked.

"If and when she wants us too."

**After **Kida disappeared, the people began to rebuild. They chose Arthur as their leader and Guinevere chose to marry him. They were married once everything was fixed. The Rebels and people were once again one. The knights became knights to Arthur and they began to establish their new colony. One of equality for all. Bors married Vanora and Dagonet kept Lucian, raising him as his own son. Lorna was executed, by Tristan's hand. Gawain and Galahad began searching for wives, finding that the Woad warrior women were very likeable.

They flourished and lived out happy lives. Lancelot, Gawain, and Galahad found Woad women to marry and started families of their own. The people were happy, and Britain was at peace among itself.

**Tristan** took to riding the woods at night. Since Kida left he had never been the same. He never understood why she left him. He still hoped that he would find her. That she would come back to him and they would at last be together. As the years passed he held onto his dream.

**Years** passed and Kida watched. She watched Arthur build his city; the knights' start their families. She was always close by, and they didn't even know it. She knew they would never understand why she left, she didn't even fully understand. All she knew was that she could not be one of them. She chose the solitary life long ago and she would stay with it. Watching life happen from the outside, intervening here and there. She was proud of the knights and what they had become. They were her brothers and she would watch over them. Even if they didn't know it.

She watched as Tristan continued to search for her. She prayed he would stop. She loved him, and a small part of her wanted to be with him, but her will dominated all else and she kept hidden from everyone. She would protect, as Liam protected her as a child. She chose to be a guardian. A guardian, in memory of Liam. She did it all for Liam. Her brother who gave up everything for her. Her brother she failed to protect. She would not fail again, she would live her life and make Liam proud of her. She would protect the others and not fail again. To do so, she would do best without them knowing. So she became a ghost. Never seen, but always there. Nothing happened that she didn't know about.

With time, the knights accepted her disappearance, all except Tristan. Her Tristan.

**Tristan **never stopped looking for her, not until the end. As he lay dying. Delusional and confused, he called to her. He called to her and he dreamt she came. Older, but still his Kida. She leaned down and kissed him. He cried, "Why? Why?"

"Shh." she whispered. "Shh." She kissed him again and held him as the life left his body. They were all gone now. Arthur, Lancelot, Bors, Dagonet, Galahad, Gawain, and Tristan. She was there as they passed. Slowly, she placed Tristan on his bed and kissed him one last time. "Soon, my love. Soon I will join all of you." She turned and left. No one saw her except for Lucian. He saw her and she saw him.

"Kida?" he whispered. She nodded at him.

"The boy who spat on priests." She smiled at the man he had become. She looked exactly as he remembered her; just her hair was white instead of black.

"Why?" he asked.

She smiled and walked on. Her time had passed. All those she held dear were gone and soon she would join them. She took one last look at the city Arthur and his knights built and smiled. They were destined for greatness and achieved it. Slowly, she descended into the mists, disappearing in its depth. Lucian watched as the mist engulfed her. He remembered that last sighting of her and passed the story on to his children, who passed it on to their children.

It was said that she still lives, trapped forever in the world of the living, waiting for the time when she would be needed again. Others like to believe that she passed on and now reside with the knights. Where they are all together once again as they once were, young and boisterous. Where she and Tristan finally get to be together and all is as it should have been if life were a fairytale.


End file.
